Leaping waters
by oceanic wings
Summary: C'est une histoire d'amitié, saupoudrée d'histoires d'amour. C'est une histoire d'anciens et de nouveaux. De pardon et de repentir. Ou comment l'amitié peut nous donner des ailes. Et nous les briser la seconde qui suit.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour mes poulets ! **

**Me voici avec une nouvelle fanfiction qui contiendra sans doute une dizaine de chapitres ! L'idée me traîne en tête depuis un moment déjà, donc j'ai voulu la mettre en forme. **

**Résumé : C'est une histoire d'amitié, saupoudrée d'histoires d'amour. C'est une histoire d'anciens et de nouveaux. De pardon et de repenti. Ou comment l'amitié peut nous donner des ailes. Et nous les briser la seconde qui suit. **

**Rating : K+**

**Note : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient (comme toujours) à part ma Lula d'amour. La fanfiction étant en grande partie sur elle, j'espère que vous saurez l'apprécier. Elle est un peu hors du commun, elle est un peu tout et son contraire. Mais elle est humaine. Du moins, c'est ce que je vais essayer de retranscrire.**

**Note (2) : Pour les fans du Sterek, n'ayez pas peur, il y en aura :) On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne. Cependant, c'est une histoire qui va beaucoup traiter du thème de l'amitié. Beaucoup de fiction se penchent sur l'amour, alors j'ai voulu prendre le contre-pied. Puis surtout, j'ai envie de creuser un peu plus le passé de Derek, ça me semble important. J'espère que je saurais vous convaincre.**

******Note (3) : Je pars du principe qu'il n'y a pas de meute d'alphas psychopathes dans le coin ;)**

**Note (4) : Ce premier chapitre sert à poser les bases de l'histoire, j'espère cependant qu'il vous plaira. Et surtout, j'espère qu'il vous fera vous poser plein de questions !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

_« __Plusieurs personnes entrent et sortent de nos vies, _

_seuls les vrais amis laissent une empreinte sur nos cœurs. »_

+ ANTOINE CHUQUET

* * *

- « Mademoiselle Finstock ! »

Les talons de la jeune femme se mirent à claquer dans le couloir du lycée. Un sourire au coin de ses lèvres rouges, elle se rendit auprès du directeur qui l'attendait d'un pied ferme, près de la porte de son bureau, tout aussi souriant. Elle serra vigoureusement la main de l'homme et ils échangèrent quelques politesses de rigueur.

Stiles ne sut pas réellement ce qui attira son attention. Était-ce le rire clair et communicatif de la jeune femme qui résonnait dans le couloir ? Ou bien le fait d'avoir entendu distinctement le directeur prononcer le nom de 'Finstock' qui lui rappelait son coach de crosse ? Ce qui était certain, c'est que cette demoiselle avait su l'intriguer. Elle semblait trop âgée pour être lycéenne et pourtant trop jeune pour être professeur. L'adolescent hyperactif fit quelques pas, s'adossa à un casier et tendit l'oreille tout en faisant semblant de jouer avec son téléphone portable. Bien sûr, sa curiosité maladive le poussait dans cette tentative d'espionnage.

- « Ça fait combien de temps que tu as quitté le lycée ? »

Depuis que Gérard Argent était mort, c'était M. Laeddis, professeur d'histoire et géographie, qui s'était vu attribuer le poste de directeur. Et apparemment, Laeddis semblait avoir eu cette fille pour élève.

- « Six ans. Qui aurait cru que j'y reviendrais pour enseigner ? » répondit l'inconnue d'une voix joviale.

- « J'y ai cru. (…) Tu faisais des miracles en tutorat. Un bon paquet d'élèves te doivent leur diplôme de fin d'année. »

- « N'exagérez pas ! Vous allez me faire rougir, John. » souffla-t-elle en se penchant un peu vers l'homme d'une soixantaine d'années, amusé par la fausse modestie de la jeune femme.

Des banalités furent échangées. Pourtant, Stiles ne pouvait décrocher son regard de cette grande brune, perchée sur des talons d'une dizaine de centimètres sur lesquels elle ne semblait pas à son aise. Son visage poupin et légèrement rosé était radieux. Ses grands yeux bleus pétillaient. La demoiselle ne cessait de sourire bien que quelque chose de mystérieux voguait dans son regard azur. Ce quelque chose, Stiles ne mit pas longtemps à le décerner. Il avait le même air dans ses prunelles noisettes. Cet air qui veut dire : _'Je suis brisé, mais je cache ça derrière mon sourire_'. Cette expression-là, Stiles la trimbalait depuis que sa mère était morte, des années auparavant. Seul quelqu'un qui partageait cette même blessure de l'âme pouvait le comprendre.

- « Si je me souviens bien, Clyde, Derek et toi étiez inséparables. Sacré trio. »

Cette fois, la curiosité de Stiles atteignit son paroxysme. Parlaient-ils de Derek comme dans Derek _-I'm the alpha now-_ Hale ? Après tout, bien qu'il gardait sa date d'anniversaire secrète, le lycanthrope devait à peu près avoir le même âge que cette fille. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils et constata la gêne soudaine de l'inconnue. Celle-ci passa sa main dans ses cheveux coupés au carré et se mit à regarder la pointe de ses chaussures.

- « Surtout de Derek, si je ne m'abuse. » insista Laeddis, ne se rendant pas compte du malaise que cette conversation engendrait chez la jeune femme. « En même temps, après le terrible incident qui est arrivé à Clyde... »

Cette fois, la jeune femme releva brutalement la tête vers son interlocuteur et son visage auparavant si souriant devint bien sombre et menaçant. Sa main se crispa sur son cartable en cuir et elle finit par répondre, d'une voix glaciale :

- « Vous savez, les amitiés lycéennes, ça va, ça vient. Et surtout, ça se perd. (…) Si on pouvait parler d'autre chose, ça m'arrangerait grandement. »

Le directeur eut un sourire triste et comprit son manque de tact. Il posa sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme et l'entraîna dans son bureau.

Stiles resta un long moment adossé à ce casier qui n'était pas le sien. Tout chez cette fille l'intriguait. Sa façon d'être, son regard mélancolique, son visage rayonnant. Sans savoir pourquoi, il pouvait dire avec certitude que c'était bien de Derek Hale dont Laeddis avait parlé, quelques minutes auparavant. Interrompu dans ses pensées par Scott, Stiles fut contraint de suivre son meilleur ami pour se rendre en cours. Les deux premières heures furent une véritable torture. Stiles passa son temps à bailler et se prit encore le chou avec M. Harris, leur professeur de chimie. La dure vie lycéenne.

Stiles profita de la pause pour aller échanger quelques mots avec Isaac et Lydia, qui n'étaient pas dans leur classe cette année. Scott, quant à lui, passa son temps à s'engueuler avec Allison parce que celui-ci avait oublié leur anniversaire de rencontre. La routine, je vous dis.

En entrant dans la salle de mathématiques, Stiles fut étonné de constater que leur professeur, un vieux croulant qui était toujours en avance, n'était pas présent. D'ailleurs, aucun enseignant n'était présent. Les élèves chahutèrent un peu, espérant sans doute passer cette heure de mathématiques à ne rien faire.

Au bout de dix minutes, des talons claquèrent sur le carrelage de la salle, ne calmant pas pour autant le brouhaha crée par ces élèves de dernière année turbulents. Stiles resta bouche bée en voyant l'inconnue de ce matin entrer dans la classe, déposer son cartable sur le bureau, en sortir quelques affaires en silence et finir par s'asseoir sur le bureau en observant chacun des visages présent dans la classe. Peu à peu, le chahut s'apaisa et en remarquant le regard dur de la jeune femme, les lycéens se recroquevillèrent sur leur chaise.

- « Vous êtes en retard ! » fanfaronna Jackson, ce qui fit ricaner toute la classe.

L'enseignante se leva, un sourire légèrement moqueur sur le visage. Elle jeta un œil à son trombinoscope posé sur le bord de son bureau puis releva la tête vers Jackson.

- « C'est vrai, M. Whittemore. » Sa voix était étonnamment douce ce qui laissa penser à Jackson qu'ils allaient sans doute pouvoir s'amuser à ennuyer cette toute jeune professeur. « Vous êtes joueur de crosse, Jackson ? »

L'adolescent moqueur bomba inconsciemment le torse à cette question et s'empressa de répondre avec fierté :

- « Bien sûr. Je suis même co-capitaine de l'équipe. » Jackson ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard menaçant à Scott qui était bien trop occupé à envoyer des textos pour s'en rendre compte.

- « Co-capitaine ! » s'exclama la jeune femme, toujours aussi souriante. « Pour votre information, M. Whittemore, j'ai toujours détesté les joueurs de Crosse. »

Le visage de Jackson se décomposa face au ton soudain plus arrogant de la nouvelle enseignante.

- « Donc malheureusement pour vous, Jackson, je ne vais pas beaucoup vous aimer, cette année. »

Cette fois, la plupart des élèves contemplèrent leur pupitre tandis que Whittemore roulait des yeux. C'était bien la première fois que pratiquer ce sport lui portait préjudice.

- « On peut commencer ou quelqu'un a encore une remarque idiote à faire ? » Tous restèrent silencieux. « Très bien... »

La jeune femme retira son manteau qu'elle posa sur le dos de sa chaise. Puis, sous le regard estomaqué de ses élèves, elle se déchaussa et soupira d'aise lorsque ses pieds nus entrèrent en contact avec le sol.

- « J'ai voulu avoir l'air sophistiqué devant le directeur pour mon premier jour, mais je déteste les talons autant que je déteste la crosse. »

Elle lança un regard narquois à Jackson qui s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège, si cela était encore possible. La jeune enseignante vint se rasseoir sur le bureau et Stilinski ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire en lisant ce qu'il y avait marqué sur son tee-shirt : _'Sarcasm : the ability to insult idiots without them realizing it' _(Sarcasme : la capacité d'insulter les idiots sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte). Décidément, cette professeur n'était pas très conventionnelle. Surtout, elle avait réussi à imposer sa présence et son autorité en quelques minutes à peine. Rien que pour ça, Stiles lui tirait son chapeau. Il savait à quel point les lycéens pouvaient être cruels avec les nouveaux enseignants.

- « Mon nom est Tallulah Finstock. J'ai l'âge d'être votre sœur plutôt que votre mère, du coup, j'aimerais sincèrement que vous ne m'appeliez pas Madame, mais Lula. (…) Tout le monde m'appelle Lula, parce que vous serez d'accord, Tallulah est le pire prénom qu'il existe sur cette terre. (…) Donc voilà, on est gentils et on m'appelle Lula. (...) Sauf Jackson, bien sûr, qui ne m'appellera pas vu que je préférerais éviter d'entendre sa voix insupportable durant mon cours. »

De nombreux élèves se mirent à rire en entendant le discours de leur professeur. Ils étaient sans doute amusés par le fait que Jackson Whittemore soit devenu si vite son souffre-douleur, lui qui était souvent le chouchou des enseignants.

Un élève leva la main et Lula secoua la sienne comme si elle était agacée, incitant ainsi l'adolescent à baisser sa menotte.

- « Je sais ce que vous allez me demander Monsieur... » Elle jeta à nouveau un œil au trombinoscope. « Monsieur Greenberg. Vous voulez savoir si je suis de la famille du Coach Bobby Finstock. (…) La réponse est... Peut-être. Mais si vous êtes assez intelligent, des indices physiques et comportementaux vous permettront sans doute de vous faire une idée sur la question. »

Bien sûr que Lula était de la famille du coach. Poser la question semblait même idiot aux yeux de Stiles. Il était même certain que Lula était la fille de Bobby. Tout chez cette jeune femme respirait le Coach Finstock. Ses yeux bleus clairs, son sourire à la fois tendre et facétieux, ses joues rebondies... et surtout sa raillerie constante dont Jackson avait déjà fait les frais. Et si elle détestait le sport que son père coachait, c'était sans doute parce que plus jeune, elle avait du en entendre parler pendant des journées entières et qu'aujourd'hui, elle en faisait une overdose. Du moins, Stiles en était intimement persuadé.

- « A moins que vous ne vouliez aussi savoir le nom de mon chien, je propose que l'on commence le cours. (…) Sortez vos bouquins. »

Dans un calme plat et avec un enjouement presque exceptionnel pour des adolescents, ils s'exécutèrent.

- « Vous, là. »

Stiles sursauta en se rendant compte que le doigt de l'institutrice le pointait. Il déglutit difficilement et hocha simplement la tête, se demandant à quelle sauce il allait être mangé.

- « Vous allez ramasser les livres de vos camarades et les mettre à la poubelle. »

- « Euh... » Stiles se demandait si l'enseignante n'essayait pas de lui tendre un piège. Cela faisait à peine un quart d'heure que Lula était arrivée dans leur classe, et pourtant, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec elle. « Je veux bien, mais ça ne va pas être très pratique pour faire nos exercices. » ironisa Stiles.

- « Leçon numéro une, Monsieur Stilinski. » Elle se mit à marcher le long de l'estrade en bois tout en regardant le sol. « On ne fait pas des mathématiques en utilisant des manuels. (…) Vous essayez déjà de résoudre des équations du second degré, mais les trois quart d'entre vous seraient incapables de calculer le périmètre de cette pièce. (…) Vous croyez que les mathématiques ne servent à rien dans la vie de tous les jours. Laissez-moi vous prouver le contraire. »

Elle fit signe à Stiles de ramasser les manuels de mathématiques.

- « Pose-les plutôt sur mon bureau. Plus écolo... Et puis ils pourront toujours servir lorsque je ne saurais pas quoi vous donner pour une éventuelle retenue. N'est-ce pas M. McCall ? » Le visage de Scott devint un peu trop rouge pour être innocent. « Le mot 'retenue' vous encouragerait-il à ranger votre téléphone portable ? »

Scott hocha simplement la tête et enfonça son téléphone dans la poche de son jean alors que Stiles voguait de pupitre en pupitre pour récupérer les livres. Lorsqu'ils les posa enfin sur le bureau de Lula, la jeune femme montra du doigt le trombinoscope et murmura à l'adolescent :

- « Il se prononce comment ton prénom ? (…) Tu sais que tu peux porter plainte contre tes parents pour maltraitance avec un nom pareil ? »

- « Oh ! » Stiles accorda un grand sourire à sa nouvelle enseignante. « Ça ne se prononce pas. Tout le monde m'appelle Stiles. »

- « Stiles. C'est mignon. (…) Prend ce mètre. Choisis deux partenaires et vous allez chercher comment trouver le périmètre, l'aire et le volume de cette étagère. »

Stiles attrapa le mètre ruban au vol et se retourna vers Scott pour lui faire un clin d'œil. Et Scott pivota vers Allison en levant le pouce. Apparemment, ces deux-là s'étaient réconciliés et les trois amis comptaient bien faire équipe ensemble pour venir à bout de cette étagère.

- « Pour les autres, je vous ai préparé une petite interrogation pour savoir quel est votre niveau en mathématiques. »

Les lycéens poussèrent quelques soupirs et râles de mécontentement. Quant à Stiles et ses deux compères, ils échangèrent un regard complice, bien heureux d'échapper à l'interrogation surprise de Lula.

Le reste de l'heure passa à la vitesse de l'éclair. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Stiles ne s'était pas autant amusé durant un cours de mathématiques. Même Scott, qui rechignait dès qu'il s'agissait de chiffres, avait réussi l'exercice pratique et y avait même pris du plaisir, ce qui relevait du miracle. A la fin du cours, Stiles fit signe à Scott qu'il le rejoignait d'ici quelques minutes et attendit que le reste des élèves sortent de la classe. Lorsqu'il fut seul avec l'enseignante, il s'approcha de son bureau. L'adolescent savait qu'il faisait preuve d'une curiosité quasi-maladive qui lui porterait peut-être préjudice. Cependant, il était incapable de sortir de cette classe sans poser quelques questions à cette jeune femme aussi étonnante que passionnante. Sans relever la tête de ses copies, Lula remarqua le regard de Stiles sur elle.

- « Tu dois avoir un autre cours avant la pause de midi, non ? »

- « Ouais. Cours de sport. (…) Mais j'aurais quelque chose à vous demander, donc si je suis en retard, je dirais à votre père que vous m'avez collé une retenue, il ne sera pas étonné. »

Lula leva les yeux vers l'adolescent et lâcha un léger rire. Cela serait mentir que de dire que la jeune enseignante n'avait pas remarqué que ce gamin était d'une intelligence et d'un humour rares. Il ne fallait pas sortir des grandes écoles pour le remarquer. Elle posa son crayon et avec un signe de tête, elle riposta avec la même ironie :

- « Si c'est pour me demander où j'ai acheté mon super tee-shirt, je ne suis pas du genre à refiler mes adresses. »

Ce fut au tour de Stiles de se mettre à rire.

- « En fait, je voudrais plutôt savoir si vous êtes une amie de Derek Hale. »

Stiles n'y avait pas été par quatre chemins. Cette question l'avait tourmenté toute la matinée et il était bien décidé à obtenir des réponses maintenant qu'il se trouvait face à la jeune femme. Le visage de Lula devint tout d'un coup très pâle et sa bouche s'entrouvrit sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Elle se mordit quelques instants la lèvre inférieure, visiblement gênée.

- « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus arrogant qu'auparavant.

- « Votre conversation de ce matin avec le directeur ? » questionna l'adolescent timidement.

- « Et pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? »

Stiles resta silencieux et haussa les épaules. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi ça l'intéressait tant que ça. Peut-être parce que cela l'étonnait que Derek ait pu être ami avec une personne aussi extravagante. Surtout que, pour être totalement franc, Stiles se reconnaissait en Lula.

- « Alors je vais te donner un conseil, Stiles. Ne me parle plus jamais de cet homme. Il est sorti de ma vie il y a bien longtemps. »

Sur les derniers mots, la voix de Lula était redevenue plus douce comme si elle ne voulait pas brusquer l'adolescent. Elle accorda un sourire à Stiles, ce qui était sans doute le signe qu'elle n'en voulait pas à l'adolescent pour sa curiosité.

- « Maintenant, va en cours. »

Stiles attrapa son sac à dos et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, encore plus perdu dans ses pensées qu'auparavant. Désormais, il était bien décidé à interroger Derek dès qu'il le croiserait. Avec le temps, Stiles avait appris à se méfier des personnes débarquant à Beacon Hills comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Alors maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle avait un passé commun avec Derek, c'était encore plus intriguant.

- « Lula ? » appela-t-il avant de sortir de la classe. Elle releva ses yeux bleus vers lui. « Je fais partie de l'équipe de crosse, moi aussi. »

Stiles avait prononcé ça comme un aveu honteux. Comme si soudain il avait peur de perdre sa place de 'chouchou' dans le cœur de la nouvelle enseignante. Car c'était clairement ce qu'il était devenu en l'espace d'une heure. La jeune femme se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire face à cette confession. Cet adolescent l'étonnait.

- « Oh, tu sais, ce n'est pas vraiment la crosse que je déteste. Ce sont plutôt les joueurs arrogants dans le genre de Jackson qui m'agacent. (…) Tu n'es pas ce genre de personne, je me trompe, Stiles ? »

- « Je suis un ange. » ironisa l'adolescent hyperactif.

- « N'en fais pas trop quand même. (…) Je n'aime pas les lèche-bottes non plus. »

Et il était sorti de la salle de classe en riant.

En fin d'après-midi, Lula Finstock fut soulagée de terminer cette première journée. Lorsque ses derniers élèves quittèrent la salle de classe, elle fit quelques étirements des cervicales comme pour soulager la tension qui y régnait. Puis elle s'empressa de ramasser ses affaires et de sortir du lycée. La jeune enseignante avait hâte d'être chez elle et de boire un verre de thé glacé, son addiction préférée. Elle ré-enfila ses talons, s'en alla saluer ses collègues dans la salle des professeurs.

Puis elle put enfin respirer l'air libre sur le perron de l'école. Lula avait l'étrange impression de remonter six ans en arrière, lorsqu'elle descendait ces quelques marches en compagnie de Clyde et de Derek. A l'époque, ces trois-là chahutaient beaucoup. Lula était incapable de se rappeler du nombre exact de fois où Clyde avait dévalé ces marches sur les fesses après que Derek l'ai fait trébuché. Et elle se souvenait encore moins du nombre de fois où elle avait descendu cet escalier en tenant les bras de ses deux amis, telle une princesse. Lorsque ce souvenir se rappela à elle, la jeune femme ferma les yeux quelques instants et soupira. Toutes ces histoires était bien loin déjà. Et surtout, dieu que cela avait été éphémère ! Si elle avait su ce qui l'attendait, elle se serait accrochée à jamais à ces petits moments de bonheur qui paraissaient si insignifiants sur l'instant.

Revenir à Beacon Hills rendait Lula nostalgique et terriblement angoissée. Elle en avait vécu des choses, dans cette ville qui paraissait si banale de prime abord. La Miss Finstock descendit les quelques marches qui lui rendraient sa liberté pour ce soir. La jeune femme était si perdue dans ses pensées, qu'elle n'eut pas le temps d'éviter un élève qui lui fonça dessus avant de s'excuser d'une mine penaude.

- « Désolé, M'dame. » assura le garçon tout en se passant la main dans la nuque.

Se faire appeler Madame fit frissonner la jeune femme qui roula des yeux. Elle n'avait que vingt-quatre ans, nom d'une pipe. A peine sept ans de plus que ces lycéens qui maniait à la perfection la fausse innocence et la roublardise. Lula s'attarda sur l'adolescent qui se tenait face à elle. Celui-ci la dépassait d'une bonne tête et tout ce qu'elle aperçut en premier lieu, ce fut ce sourire étincelant qu'il lui lança. Le genre de sourire capable de soigner toutes les blessures. Lula aurait tué pour avoir un tel sourire. Ce garçon ne se doutait sans doute pas un instant de la chance qu'il avait de posséder un sourire qui avait le pouvoir de faire oublier tous ses problèmes à la personne en face de lui.

- « Il y a un problème, Isaac ? »

Perdue dans son observation, Lula ne remarqua pas qu'une nouvelle personne venait de se positionner derrière l'adolescent. Cette voix lui parut familière, mais elle n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Elle devait bien avouer que le visage angélique de ce garçon la perturbait un peu trop. Isaac adressa un nouveau sourire à l'enseignante et secoua vivement la tête :

- « Non, c'est bon, j'arrive. (…) Je ne vous ai pas fait mal au moins ? » s'inquiéta l'adolescent.

- « Ça va aller. Fais plus attention la prochaine fois. Je sais que c'est chouette quand c'est la fin des cours, mais quand même. »

Isaac hocha la tête tandis que la personne qui avait parlé un peu plus tôt se positionna devant Lula.

- « Va dans la voiture, Isaac, j'arrive. » intima une voix autoritaire, si bien que l'adolescent ne se fit pas prier.

Et cette fois, le cœur de la jeune femme cogna trois coups trop rapides. Elle comprenait désormais pourquoi la voix lui avait parut familière.

- « Lulu ? »

Clyde étant mort et enterré, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une personne pour oser l'appeler Lulu. Les gens l'appelaient Lula, mais jamais Lulu. C'était un surnom intime, qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis des années.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_- « T'es nouvelle alors ? (…) C'est quoi ton nom ? Moi c'est Clyde et le mec qui ne parle pas à côté de moi, c'est Derek. »_

_L'adolescente avait haussé les sourcils en entendant que l'on s'adressait à elle. Elle se retourna et son regard se posa sur deux garçons vêtus de vestes en cuir. L'un d'entre eux était l'archétype du beau gosse américain. Des cheveux châtains clairs, en bataille, une mèche lui tombant négligemment sur l'œil. Ses yeux verts étaient emplis de malice et il semblait être du genre à aimer s'attirer des ennuis. L'autre, en retrait, était plus grand, plus imposant et surtout, bien moins souriant. Pourtant, le regard de la demoiselle fut attiré par cette mâchoire carrée et ces sourcils désordonnés. Elle lui adressa un sourire amical, qu'il mit un temps fou à lui retourner. _

_- « Moi c'est Tallulah. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Lula, en fait. »_

_- « Purée, tu pourrais porter plainte contre tes parents pour t'avoir refilé un nom pareil ! » s'époumona Clyde en éclatant de rire. « Mais tu sais quoi ? Tu vas vite apprendre qu'on est pas comme tout le monde, Derek et moi. (…) On ne va pas t'appeler Lula. On va t'appeler Lulu. » _

_Lula avait roulé des yeux. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi ces deux garçons avaient décidé de s'intéresser à elle. L'adolescente était bien loin des canons de beauté habituels. Elle ne ressemblait pas aux mannequins des magazines. Ses cheveux étaient indisciplinés, ses joues étaient trop rouges, ses sourcils quasi-inexistants et sa taille de pantalon voguait entre le 42 et le 44. Bref, Tallulah Finstock ne vendait pas du rêve, loin de là._

_- « Pourquoi tu viens t'enterrer à Beacon Hills ? » demanda Clyde tout en posant ses fesses sur le même banc que Lula._

_- « Mon père a été muté ici. (…) C'est un prof d'économie et puis le nouveau coach de crosse aussi. »_

_- « Sérieux ? Tu pourrais lui toucher un mot pour que je devienne titulaire ? »_

_- « Rêve. Mon père n'est pas du genre à se laisser soudoyer. »_

_Lula jeta un regard en coin à Derek, qui restait bien droit, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean, écoutant attentivement la conversation. La jeune femme fronça légèrement les sourcils en constatant que, comme l'avait mentionné Clyde, son ami n'était pas très loquace. _

_- « Tu es une catastrophe dans ce sport, Clyde. (…) J'aime bien ton tee-shirt, au fait, Lulu. » avait soudainement dit Derek, comme s'il avait senti l'incompréhension de Lula. _

_Lula sourit au brun et ses yeux se posèrent sur son propre tee-shirt qui disait : 'I will not keep calm and you can fuck off' ('Je ne garderais pas mon calme et tu peux aller te faire foutre'). Ravi de voir que Derek n'était pas muet, elle souffla un remerciement. _

**-FIN DU FLASHBACK-**

La jeune femme se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'en revenait pas que Derek soit là, face à elle, après toutes ces années. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle avait appris qu'il était à New-York. Apparemment, ce n'était plus le cas et son père s'était bien gardé de lui dire que Hale était revenu à Beacon Hills.

- « T'as changé. » finit-elle par dire, plus pour elle-même que pour Derek.

- « Pas toi. » riposta le lycanthrope.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens qui se toisaient toujours du regard. Le visage de la jeune enseignante laissait transparaître sa gêne mais Derek restait quasi-impassible.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Lulu ? »

- « Arrête de m'appeler Lulu ! » s'empressa de dire Lula, d'un ton autoritaire. Ce surnom ne lui rappelait que de mauvais souvenirs. Surtout, elle ne considérait plus Derek comme faisant partie de ses amis intimes. Et ce depuis bien longtemps.

- « Ah, et je dois t'appeler comment alors ? » Le ton de Derek était soudain devenu moqueur, presque sur la défensive.

- « Tallulah. » dit-elle d'un air glacial tandis que Derek se mit à ricaner. Jaune, sans aucun doute.

- « Tu détestes ton vrai prénom. Personne ne t'appelle Tallulah ! »

- « Ça tombe bien, parce que tu n'es _personne_ à mes yeux. »

Le visage de Derek se décomposa. Il n'avait jamais oublié Lula. Il ne l'oublierait sans doute jamais. Durant ses années lycée, elle avait été sa meilleure amie, celle à qui il pouvait confier le moindre de ses secrets. D'ailleurs, la seule personne encore vivante qui devait le connaître par cœur, c'était toujours Lula. Sans un mot, sa main crispée sur l'anse de son cartable en cuir brun, Lula contourna son ancien ami et se dirigea tête baissée vers le parking. Derek resta de longues minutes à observer le sol, encore sous le choc de ces retrouvailles. Il rejoignit enfin Isaac dans la voiture et en envoyant le regard bleu de son bêta posé sur lui, Derek leva la main en disant :

- « Pas de question, Isaac. »

Bien évidemment, Isaac avait espionné la conversation de l'Alpha avec cette femme. De nombreuses questions brûlaient les lèvres de l'adolescent, qui se contenta d'observer Lula rentrer dans sa voiture. Il put la voir s'effondrer sur son volant, des larmes coulant sur ses joues roses. Le cœur du bêta se serra.

- « C'est ton ex petite amie ? » demanda tout de même Lahey.

Les doigts de Derek se serrèrent autour des clés de voiture, et il démarra.

- « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? »

- « Elle est en train de pleurer. »

- « Je sais. (…) Tu apprendras bien assez vite que les ruptures amicales peuvent faire bien plus de mal que les ruptures amoureuses. » répondit froidement l'Alpha.

Isaac décida qu'il n'avait pas à en demander plus. Il voyait bien que Derek était assez mal à l'aise comme ça. D'ailleurs, cela faisait bien longtemps que Lahey n'avait pas vu Hale aussi fébrile et nerveux. Tout le long de la route qui menait au loft, Derek et Isaac restèrent silencieux. Lorsque l'Alpha se gara, il resta un long moment à regarder dans le vide, ce qui inquiéta son bêta.

- « T'es sûr que ça va ? »

- « Oui. » assura-t-il. Puis il frappa violemment sur le volant en voyant une silhouette devant la porte de l'appartement. « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là celui là ? »

Derek sortit rapidement de la voiture et se dirigea d'un pas menaçant vers Stiles qui était adossé à leur porte d'entrée.

- « Stiles, t'as rien de mieux à faire que de venir m'ennuyer ce soir ? » tonna Derek d'une voix rauque.

Stiles haussa un sourcil tout en prenant un air innocent. Apparemment, Derek Hale n'était pas d'une humeur flamboyante, en cet fin d'après-midi.

- « Qui t'a dit que je venais te voir ? T'es pas le centre du monde, hein. Et puis Isaac habite aussi dans ce loft si je ne me trompe pas. »

Isaac adressa un sourire à Stilinski et fit un signe de tête pour acquiescer, même s'il savait très bien que ce n'était pas lui que le jeune humain venait voir.

- « Mais t'as raison, Derek. C'est toi, Ô grand alpha royal, que je viens voir. »

- « N'en fais pas trop quand même. Je ne supporte pas les lèche-bottes. » gronda le loup-garou.

Stiles eut un grand sourire en constatant que c'était la deuxième fois dans la journée qu'il entendait cette phrase. Cela tombait plutôt parce que c'était justement de Lula qu'il était venu parler. Stiles avait bien tenté de calmer sa curiosité, mais les questions revenaient sans cesse dans ses pensées. Il se doutait que Derek ne se montrerait sans doute pas très coopératif, mais il saurait l'amadouer. Il finissait toujours par apprivoiser Derek. Stiles était le petit prince, Derek était le renard.

- « Tu me fais rentrer ? » insista l'adolescent hyperactif.

Derek grogna et resta sans bouger un long moment. Isaac donna une tape dans l'épaule de son alpha.

- « N'essaye pas de lutter, Derek. » ironisa-t-il. « Personne ne résiste à Stiles bien longtemps. Surtout pas toi. »

Et le grand méchant loup attrapa les clés de son loft.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre.**

**Bon, je sais qu'il est difficile d'accepter un nouveau personnage dans un univers comme Teen Wolf. J'espère cependant que Lula aura su vous amuser un peu, vous attendrir et que son personnage vous intriguera autant qu'il intrigue Stiles ! **

**En tout cas, si j'ai choisi qu'elle soit la fille du Coach, c'est parce que c'est un personnage que j'adore ! **

**J'attends _vos questions, vos impressions, vos suppositions_ ! Bref, j'attends vos commentaires !**

**Et je vous aime toujours.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour les amis :)**

**Vous êtes déjà nombreux à me suivre dans cette nouvelle aventure et ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier :3**

**Note : Cette fic se déroule donc après la saison 2. Sauf qu'il n'y a pas de meute d'alphas barjos qui rôde dans les parages ! Erica et Boyd ne font plus partie de la meute de Derek, ils ont trouvé un autre Alpha. Jackson a rejoint Derek. Scott ne sait toujours****pas et boude tout seul dans son coin. (bref, normal quoi !) Voilà, je pense que c'est important de le signaler !**

**Réponse à Severine : Ohlala, tu m'a fait rire avec le coup de "Bilinski" ! Tu as raison, heureusement que Lula n'appelle pas Stiles comme ça ! Les tee-shirts de Lula auront une grande importance en tout cas, à un moment donné ;) Merci pour ton soutien :3**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire autant que le premier !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_« La seule amitié qui vaille,_

_c'est celle qui naît sans raison. »_

– ARTHUR VAN SCHENDEL

* * *

- « On ne m'offre pas de café ? » quémanda Stiles tout en s'affalant dans le canapé. « Je ne cesserais jamais de le répéter mais... J'adore ce loft. »

Derek donna une légère tape dans l'épaule d'Isaac pour que celui-ci aille préparer des expressos. Hale sembla avoir une illumination et se rappela soudain que son invité suivait un traitement contre l'hyperactivité. Il se pencha alors vers Isaac et murmura, sans que Stiles ne l'entende : _« Fais-lui plutôt un chocolat chaud. »_. Lahey hocha simplement la tête et adressa un sourire des plus tendres et entendus à son Alpha. Ces deux-là s'étaient considérablement rapprochés depuis que Boyd et Erica avaient rejoint une autre meute. Derek, tout comme Isaac, s'était senti abandonné. Alors oui, ils avaient réussi à faire passer la pilule en se serrant les coudes. Derek se souviendrait à vie de l'émotion dans le regard d'Isaac lorsqu'il lui avait proposé d'emménager avec lui dans le loft qu'il venait d'acquérir. Lahey ne lui avait pas sauté au cou, n'avait fait aucune démonstration débordante de sentiments. Il avait simplement sourit, les yeux vaguement embrumés et il avait soufflé un _'ça serait chouette'_ presque inaudible.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Stiles ? » demanda Derek en s'asseyant face à lui sur un fauteuil en cuir. En cet instant, Derek faisait un peu parrain de la mafia, ce qui amusa le jeune Stiles.

- « Ce que je te veux ? (…) Rien de spécial tu sais. Je crois que je cherchais juste une raison pour squatter ce fantastique loft. J'adore ma maison, mais honnêtement, ça pue le luxe, ici. (…) Tu me rappelles encore une fois comment tu as fait pour te payer cette merveille ? »

La vérité, celle que Stiles n'avouerait jamais à voix haute, c'était qu'il adorait passer du temps avec Derek et Isaac. Lahey avait réussi à faire apparaître un versant caché de l'Alpha. Il avait complété une face du rubik's cube et pouvait en être fier.

- « Je vais te le répéter encore une fois, mais si tu ne me réponds pas honnêtement, je te fais sortir d'ici par la peau des fesses. » prévint Derek d'une voix menaçante qui fit pâlir l'adolescent et amusa Isaac qui était toujours dans la cuisine. « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Stiles ? »

Lahey savait pertinemment que Derek ne ferait jamais le moindre mal à Stiles. Cet adolescent avait le don d'agacer l'Alpha, mais il avait aussi le don de l'attendrir, de le rendre plus humain. Alors Derek pouvait le menacer autant qu'il voulait, il resterait toujours un agneau dès qu'il aurait affaire à Stiles. Mais un agneau agressif et grogneur. Isaac apporta les tasses et s'installa près de Stiles dans le canapé.

- « Arrête de l'énerver, Stiles. (…) J'ai réussi à le convaincre de regarder Star Wars ce soir à la télé, je n'ai pas envie qu'il aille bouder dans sa chambre à cause de toi. » commenta le bêta alors que Derek lui lançait un regard noir.

- « Parce que Derek boude dans sa chambre ? » se moqua Stiles dans un grand éclat de rire, ignorant soudain la présence de l'Alpha.

- « Oui. Et à cause de toi, la plupart du temps. »

Isaac lança un regard malicieux à son Alpha qui s'était renfrogné sur son siège. C'était ça la force de la relation d'amitié que Lahey entretenait avec Derek. Il pouvait très bien le taquiner, l'Alpha ne lui en voudrait jamais longtemps. Quant à Stiles, il parut presque flatté par cette révélation et après avoir grimacé en voyant qu'il était le seul à avoir une tasse de chocolat chaud, il finit par avouer :

- « On a une nouvelle prof de maths. Tallulah Finstock. » Derek s'enfonça encore un peu plus dans le fauteuil, ne s'attendant pas à une telle bombe de la part de Stiles. « Elle doit avoir ton âge. » dit-il en pointant le ténébreux du doigt. « Tu la connais ? » demanda innocemment Stiles.

Bien sûr, sa fausse innocence eut le don d'exaspérer Derek qui se leva d'un bond et commença à faire les cent pas dans le salon. Isaac suivit des yeux son Alpha, sachant que cette question le rendait fébrile.

- « Pourquoi veux-tu que je la connaisse ? » demanda Derek d'une voix tendue. « Et pourquoi ça t'intéresse, d'ailleurs ? »

Stiles fut un instant amusé en constatant qu'encore une fois, Lula avait utilisé les mêmes questions lorsque l'adolescent l'avait questionnée sur Derek. Stiles comprenait assez bien le loup-garou pour savoir que ses poings qui se crispaient n'étaient pas un bon signe. Cependant, il était bien décidé à avoir des réponses à ses questions. Il sentait qu'il ne fallait pas grand chose pour que Derek passe aux aveux.

- « Vous étiez dans la même classe au lycée, non ? » Stiles ne laissa pas le temps à Derek d'affirmer ses dires. Il avait déjà sa réponse rien qu'en croisant le regard hostile du loup-garou. « Ça m'amuse un peu de vous imaginer amis, en fait. (…) Parce qu'elle est vraiment drôle et que toi... ben... Tu ne l'es pas vraiment. »

Isaac frappa son front avec sa main en entendant ce que venait de dire Stiles. Heureusement qu'il avait demandé au jeune humain d'arrêter de taper sur les nerfs de Derek.

- « Merci Stiles. Tu viens définitivement de me priver de ma soirée Star Wars. » constata Lahey avec dépit.

Derek ne releva pas la tentative d'humour de son bêta. Il s'approcha de Stiles d'un air menaçant et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise à carreaux pour le forcer à se lever. Isaac observa la scène mais se promit intérieurement que si les choses dérapaient, il interviendrait. Il était toujours convaincu que Derek ne ferait aucun mal à Stiles, mais il émettait désormais une réserve. L'évocation de Tallulah Finstock semblait sortir l'Alpha de ses gonds. Pour l'instant, Isaac préférait cependant rester spectateur.

Derek planta ses prunelles azures dans les yeux noisettes de Stiles, une moue menaçante sur le visage. Il resta de longues secondes à toiser l'humain, dont les battements de cœur raisonnaient dans sa poitrine. Lorsqu'il comprit que Stiles avait peur de lui et de sa réaction, il détacha sa main du tissu et prit quelques distances.

- « Tu ne me connais pas Stiles. » murmura-t-il simplement, les poings toujours aussi serrés.

**- FLASHBACK -**

_- « Lulu ? »_

_La demoiselle, plongée dans sa lecture, grogna en entendant son prénom. Derek, Clyde et Lula étaient allongés dans le jardin du lycée. La jeune femme avait pris pour oreiller le torse de Derek et faisait reposer ses mollets sur les cuisses de Clyde._

_- « C'est qui le plus beau entre Derek et moi ? » demanda Clyde avec une lueur de malice dans le regard._

_- « Sérieusement Clyde ? » s'offusqua Lula suite à la demande de son ami._

_- « Bon, d'accord. C'est qui le plus drôle alors ? Là au moins je suis sûr de gagner. » se moqua gentiment Clyde en lançant un regard taquin à son ami Derek._

_- « N'en sois pas si sûr. » commenta Lula._

_- « T'es en train de dire que Derek Hale est plus drôle que moi ? (…) Je savais bien que tu étais timbrée, Lulu. Mais pas à ce point. »_

_Lula et Derek éclatèrent de rire face à la mauvaise foi de leur ami. _

_- « Derek est définitivement plus drôle que toi. » assura la jeune femme en tournant la tête sur le côté pour lancer un bref regard à Derek. « Plus subtil, en fait. C'est pour ça que la plupart de ses blagues t'échappent, tête de nœud. »_

_Clyde se mit à bouder encore un peu plus, si cela était possible. Puis il souleva les jambes de Lula pour pouvoir se relever. _

_- « Bon, sur ces bonnes paroles, la tête de nœud a entraînement de crosse ! »_

_Clyde finit par accorder un grand sourire à ses deux amis et s'en alla en accrochant son sac à dos à son épaule. Clyde n'était jamais vexé bien longtemps. Pourtant, il devait avouer que l'arrivée de Lula dans leur vie avait eu tendance à transformer la relation qu'il avait avec Derek. Clyde et Hale étaient comme des frères, toujours à se chamailler. Et ils adoraient Lula. Peut-être un peu trop. En quelques mois, elle avait su devenir indispensable à leur vie, à leur souffle. Ni Derek, ni Clyde, ne se voyait vivre sans cette bouffée d'oxygène qu'elle leur apportait. _

_- « Tu sais, l'humour c'est le rayon de Clyde. Je pense que tu l'as vraiment vexé. Surtout que tu as sans doute dit ça simplement pour l'énerver. »_

_La voix de Derek était presque dure alors Lula se redressa d'un geste brusque et fronça les sourcils en regardant son ami. _

_- « Bon dieu, aie confiance en toi, Derek Hale ! (…) La semaine dernière, quand on a passé la soirée ensemble, j'ai failli mourir étouffée tellement tu m'as fait rire. (…) Alors arrêtez de vous comparer l'un l'autre. Vous êtes différents. C'est tout. Clyde est excentrique, tu es sombre et sarcastique. (…) J'adore les fantaisies de Clyde. Et je bénis ton humour noir et ton ironie, Derek. (…) Je me retrouve en vous deux. » _

_Lula avait parlé si vite qu'il resta pendu aux lèvres de la jeune femme de longues secondes avant de comprendre qu'elle avait terminé de parler. Il l'observa de nombreuses autres secondes et se demanda un instant comment il avait pu vivre sans elle. Elle était pétillante, franche, impulsive. Et même ses défauts la rendaient attachante. _

_C'est à ce moment précis qu'il comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas lui mentir plus longtemps. Elle méritait sa confiance. Elle méritait d'être au courant pour... pour ce qu'il était vraiment. _

_- « Il faut que je te parle. » avait-il simplement dit._

**- FIN DU FLASHBACK -**

Stiles fut piqué au vif par ce _'tu ne me connais pas'_. L'adolescent considérait qu'il en connaissait un rayon sur Derek Hale et était capable de prédire bon nombre de ses réactions. Stiles reposa ses fesses sur le canapé et grimaça. A son tour, Derek se rassit dans son fauteuil et soupira. Cet adolescent avait le don de le faire sortir de ses gonds ce qui était particulièrement désagréable.

Et c'est là que la partie de tennis commença sous le regard dépité d'Isaac, qui se serait bien amusé à compter les points, juste pour le fun.

- « Voyons Derek, je te connais assez pour savoir que tu n'es pas le roi de l'humour. »

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Stiles ? (…) De toutes façons, tu parles tellement que c'est impossible d'en placer une avec toi. »

- « Attention Derek, tu as dit trois phrases. Tu as épuisé ton quota de mots pour la journée. » se moqua l'adolescent. « Non mais sérieusement, ne me dis pas que tu es sorti avec Lula, parce que ça paraît irréel. L'existence des loups-garous à côté, ça paraît logique. »

- « Je ne suis pas sorti avec elle. (…) C'était une amie, et crois-moi, elle me trouvait plutôt drôle, à l'époque. (…) C'est pour ça que je te dis que tu ne sais rien de moi. J'ai changé. Quand j'avais ton âge, j'étais aussi con et innocent que tu peux l'être maintenant. (…) On change tous, c'est tout. »

- « On va vraiment continuer à débattre là-dessus ? (...) 'Derek Hale a-t-il de l'humour ? Envoyez oui ou non au 73750' (…) Pourquoi ça te gêne tant que ça que je t'interroge sur Lula ? »

- « Parce que tu n'es qu'un fouineur. Que tu as toujours ton nez là où il ne faut pas. (…) Et que s'il y a bien une personne sur terre avec qui je ne veux pas parler d'elle, c'est toi. »

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Derek et Stiles étaient restés plutôt calmes durant l'échange. Ils se toisaient du regard, comme s'ils allaient se battre d'une seconde à l'autre mais leurs voix restaient détachées. Cependant, les dernières paroles que Derek prononça eurent l'effet d'une lame de couteau se plantant dans le cœur de Stiles. Ces derniers mois, l'adolescent avait eu l'impression d'avancer dans sa relation avec Derek. Il avait eu la sensation qu'ils étaient en passe de devenir de bons amis. Du moins, ils avaient mis leur animosité de côté. Là, tout s'effondrait. Comme un château de cartes.

- « D'accord, j'arrête de poser des questions. T'es borné de toutes façons. » constata Stiles tout en se levant. « Je déguerpis avant que tu décides de me tuer. »

Le ton de la voix de Stiles était nonchalant. Il était un peu déçu de ne pas être arrivé à ses fins. Mais comme on dit : il a perdu une bataille, mais il n'a pas perdu la guerre. L'adolescent comptait bien revenir à l'assaut. Désormais, il voulait comprendre comment la simple évocation de Lula pouvait rendre Derek aussi nerveux.

Isaac se leva à la suite de Stiles pour le raccompagner à la porte, mais lança un regard à Derek, comme pour l'inciter à retenir le jeune humain. Bien sûr, Hale resta mutique. Il fixait un point droit devant lui et ses mains se serraient sur les bras du fauteuil. Une fois à la porte, Isaac donna une tape dans le dos de Stiles.

- « Il est grognon. T'en fais pas pour ça, ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est Derek, quoi. » tenta de le rassurer Lahey.

- « Oh, je ne m'en fais pas. Il a beau dire que je ne le connais pas, je sais que je peux le lui prouver le contraire de mille façons différentes. » assura un Stiles souriant qui semblait avoir ravalé sa vexation.

- « Il le sait aussi. »

Stiles adressa un dernier sourire amical au jeune homme blond et s'apprêta à refermer la porte derrière lui. Pourtant, Isaac se décida à le retenir. Lui aussi avait quelques questions qui lui trottaient en tête.

- « Cette Lula... Elle est de la famille du coach ? »

- « Ouep. C'est sa fille. (…) Pourquoi ? » Stiles fronça les sourcils. La question d'Isaac l'étonnait un peu, à vrai dire.

- « Comme ça. C'est bizarre, c'est tout. »

- « Ouais, peut-être. (…) Bon allez, je file. Que la force soit avec toi ! »

Et c'est sur cette évocation de la saga Star Wars que Stiles tourna les talons pour de bon.

Le lendemain, lorsque Lula pénétra dans l'enceinte du lycée, c'est avec rapidité qu'elle se dirigea vers les vestiaires. La jeune femme n'avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit. 1) Elle avait du mal à se faire à son nouvel appartement. 2) Elle n'avait fait que penser à Derek et à leurs retrouvailles électriques. Lula n'avait pas passé un jour sans avoir une pensée pour son ancien ami. Aujourd'hui, leurs retrouvailles étaient réelles et elles possédaient un goût amer.

- « Papa ! » hurla-t-elle en voyant son père près d'un casier.

- « J'ai essayé de t'appeler hier. Je voulais savoir comment s'est passé ta première journée, je n'ai pas réussi à te voir dans la salle des profs. » Le père claqua une bise sur la joue rose de sa fille et posa sa main sur son épaule. « Oh, Lu', ça va ? T'aurais du forcer un peu plus sur le maquillage, on dirait que t'as fait la bringue toute la nuit. »

- « Plus personne ne dit 'bringue', papa. C'est le top de la ringardise, ce mot. » Un fin sourire s'était installé sur les lèvres de la demoiselle.

- « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu hier ? J'ai essayé sur le portable et sur le fixe. » La voix du coach était inquiète. Lula était sa fille unique et il y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

- « Je ne voulais pas vraiment te parler. » trancha la jeune femme d'une voix dure.

- « Quoi ?! »

Bobby Finstock resta un long moment à observer sa fille et laissa retomber sa main de son épaule. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal alors que depuis le retour de sa fille, ils s'étaient à peine parlés. Lula restait parfois un véritable mystère dans ses agissements.

- « Devine qui j'ai vu, hier. (…) Derek. (…) Tu aurais du me le dire. Me dire qu'il n'était plus à New-York. » Bobby baissa les yeux, soudain coupable. Il comprenait désormais les cernes prononcées de sa fille.

- « Et si je te l'avais dit... Tu serais quand même revenue à Beacon Hills ? »

- « Non. »

Le 'non' fut tranchant. Lula savait que cette réponse faisait un mal de chien à son père. Mais Bobby fit semblant de le prendre bien, comme toujours. Face à Lula, il n'avait jamais montré un seul signe de faiblesse.

- « Tu n'aurais pas du me mentir. » persista la jeune femme.

- « Je sais. (…) Mais tu peux comprendre que j'avais besoin de toi, ici. »

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra. Un sourire tendre se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle s'avança vers le Coach, l'attrapant par le sweat pour l'attirer contre elle. Leur étreinte dura plusieurs secondes et Lula finit par demander, d'une voix éreintée :

- « Je suis censée faire quoi, P'pa ? (…) Dès que je vais sortir en ville, je vais avoir peur de le croiser. (…) Ce n'est pas une vie. »

- « Vous pourriez peut-être discuter, tous les deux. (…) C'est du passé, tout ça. »

- « Il m'a brisée. (…) Je ne crois pas être un jour prête à en 'discuter'. »

- « Tu veux que je lui casse la figure, alors ?! »

Lula explosa d'un rire clair et sincère ce qui attendrit le cœur de son père. Le coach Finstock embrassa le front de Lula. Ni le père, ni la fille n'entendit quelqu'un entrouvrir la porte. Ce quelqu'un, c'était Stiles, qui pensait venir se changer avant l'entraînement de Crosse. Il était un peu en avance, sans doute parce qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, lui non plus. Au lieu de se tourner les pouces chez lui, il avait préféré venir au lycée, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître. En voyant Lula et Bobby discuter, il resta en retrait, et se remit en mode espionnage.

- « Tu dois bien avoir des noms ? » demanda la jeune femme, soudainement plus sérieuse.

- « Quels noms ? » questionna le coach. Il feignait l'innocence alors qu'en réalité, il savait très bien de quoi Lula parlait.

- « Derek a changé, Papa. Il est plus... Plus puissant. Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. »

- « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

- « Bien sûr que si. (…) Tu dois bien te rappeler du jour où Clyde est devenu le meilleur joueur de ton équipe alors qu'avant il ne savait pas mettre un pied devant l'autre. »

Bobby soupira longuement. Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait. Mais depuis que Lula était partie de Beacon Hills, ils n'avaient jamais ré-évoquer ces histoires de loups-garous. Pourtant, le coach avait eu tout le loisir d'admirer les phénomènes surnaturels de ces derniers mois. Bien sûr, il n'y avait jamais pris parti. Comme toujours, il faisait celui qui n'était au courant de rien. C'était mieux ainsi. Même lorsqu'il avait vu Jackson mourir devant ses yeux mais revenir une semaine plus tard au lycée comme si de rien n'était, il n'avait fait aucune réflexion. Bobby Finstock feignait à merveille la crédulité.

Derrière la porte, le rythme cardiaque de Stiles avait considérablement augmenté. S'il comprenait bien, Lula comme son père, étaient au courant pour l'existence des loups-garous.

- « Ok. (…) McCall, Whittemore, Lahey. »

- « Ils font partie de la meute de Derek, alors ? »

- « McCall, je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il se la joue électron libre. (…) Whittemore et Lahey sans doute. Derek vient chercher Lahey au lycée quasiment tous les jours. » Lula comprit qu'il s'agissait du jeune homme qui l'avait bousculée la veille.

- « Et Stilinski ? »

Le Coach explosa de rire et derrière la porte, Stiles grimaça en pestant dans ses moustaches.

- « Stilinski ? (…) Ce n'est pas un loup-garou, mais il fait quand même partie de la meute. Il est protégé comme un petit prince, crois-moi. Que ce soit par Derek ou par les autres. Même Whittemore s'y met alors qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se saquer avant. »

- « Oui, je sais ce que c'est d'être protégée par des loups-garous. Ça m'a coûté une semaine de coma, je te rappelle. »

Le visage de Lula se ferma d'une manière assez soudaine et elle attrapa son cartable qu'elle avait posé sur un banc. Quant à Stiles, il comprit qu'il allait vraiment devoir insister pour que Derek daigne enfin lui donner des explications.

- « Ce gamin... Stilinski. » Lula se remit enfin à sourire. « Il me fait penser à moi quand j'étais ado. »

- « Je confirme. » assura le coach. « Aussi agaçant et maladivement curieux. »

Un instant, Stiles crut qu'il était en train de se faire démasquer et essaya de rester le plus discret possible. Heureusement, Lula décida de sortir des vestiaires par une autre porte et Stiles put enfin rentrer à son tour pour se changer.

- « Tiens, Bilinski ! » l'interpella le coach. « Vous êtes en forme, aujourd'hui ? Vous êtes en avance en tout cas. »

- « Euh... Ouais, coach. »

Bobby donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de l'adolescent qui manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive sous le choc. Stiles n'en revenait pas du ton bienveillant et chaleureux avec lequel le coach venait de parler.

Quant à Lula, elle vogua dans les couloirs tout en recherchant une salle qui ne semblait pas exister. Cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'elle la cherchait et cette pièce 4B avait sans doute disparu.

- « Vous cherchez quelque chose ? »

Lula sortit de ses pensées et releva la tête, quittant des yeux le plan du lycée. Elle avait beau y avoir étudié des années auparavant, l'administration avait apparemment décidé de renommer toutes les salles de cours. Perte de temps et stupidité absolues. Lula se retrouva face à ce jeune homme blond qui l'avait bousculé la veille. Jeune homme qui se retrouvait aussi être un loup-garou. Rien que pour ça, elle n'avait aucune confiance à lui. Et ce malgré l'adorable sourire qu'il lui lançait encore une fois.

- « Je vais me débrouiller seule. » dit-elle d'une voix glaciale tandis qu'Isaac semblait plutôt déçu et désappointé.

- « Laissez-moi vous aider, ce sera une manière de me faire pardonner pour hier. » insista-t-il cependant.

- « Ça va aller. »

Le ton de Lula était encore plus brusque qu'auparavant et Isaac fit une légère moue boudeuse. Et la jeune enseignante s'apprêta à tourner les talons. A son plus grand étonnement, Lahey attrapa doucement son bras pour l'inciter à se retourner.

- « Si vous agissez comme ça avec moi parce que je connais Derek, c'est une attitude de gamine, vous savez. »

Apparemment, il avait visé juste. Les joues de Lula s'enflammèrent et elle se détacha sèchement de l'étreinte de l'adolescent. Elle plongea ses pupilles bleues grises dans celles du jeune homme, le fixant d'un air glacial.

- « Ça t'arrive souvent d'insulter les professeurs ? (…) Traiter quelqu'un de gamine n'est pas vraiment une marque de respect. »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Isaac d'être piqué au vif. Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jean et haussa les épaules. Il venait d'agir en véritable crétin.

- « Vous avez raison. J'essayais juste de me montrer sympa en vous proposant de l'aide. (…) Et je sais que vous avez une relation bizarre avec Derek alors... Je ne voulais pas que l'on parte sur de mauvaises bases. »

- « Dommage, alors. Tu viens de mettre les pieds dans le plat, Isaac. »

Et la jeune femme tourna les talons, laissant l'adolescent pantelant et déconcerté. Il la suivit du regard et secoua la tête lorsqu'elle fut hors de son champ de vision.

Après les cours, Stiles se rendit à nouveau au loft de Derek et tambourina sans ménagement à la porte. Isaac vint lui ouvrir et lui céda rapidement la place pour entrer lorsqu'il aperçut les joues rouges de son ami. Il avait du courir jusqu'ici et semblait essoufflé, presque désorienté.

- « Il faut que je te parle. » dit Stiles d'un ton autoritaire tandis qu'il se positionnait désormais face à l'Alpha.

Derek fit signe à Isaac de sortir de la pièce pour les laisser seuls. Lahey hésita à le faire, mais finit par s'exécuter et à monter dans sa chambre sans broncher. Derek n'invita pas Stiles à s'asseoir. Il savait comment ça avait fini la veille et il ne voulait pas que ça arrive encore. Le lycanthrope espérait simplement que Stiles se montrerait bref et non-intrusif. Mais connaissant l'adolescent, c'était mal barré.

Derek fit un signe de tête vers Stiles pour l'inciter à parler. L'adolescent hyperactif se mit à jouer avec ses doigts, signe qu'il était angoissé. La question qu'il avait à poser était délicate, très délicate. Trop délicate, même. Il ne savait pas vraiment par quel bout commencer et ça le rendait malade. Il avait pris un médicament pour calmer son hyperactivité avant de venir, mais celui-ci n'avait toujours pas fait effet. Alors Stiles gigotait dans tous les sens et tentait de rassembler ses pensées dans un ordre cohérent.

- « Est-ce que tu as fait du mal à Lula ? (…) Oui ou non. C'est tout ce que je veux savoir. »

Le visage de Derek pâlit immédiatement. Il n'en revenait pas que ce gamin était en train de lui poser cette question. C'était absolument dingue. Stiles se mit à ronger les ongles de sa main droite tout en fixant Derek. Cette question le tracassait. Les paroles de Lula repassaient en boucle dans sa tête. _'Il m'a brisée' _qu'elle disait. C'étaient des mots importants, puissants. Pourtant, Stiles n'arrivait pas à imaginer Derek faire du mal à l'une de ses amies. Hale avait de mauvais côtés, mais l'adolescent l'avait toujours vu comme une personne loyale. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Derek ait pu blesser Lula. Stiles ne savait pas s'il s'inquiétait plus pour Lula ou bien pour lui-même. Car s'il apprenait que Derek avait vraiment blessé son enseignante, l'image qu'il avait de lui en serait sans doute ternie à jamais. Si Stiles ne l'avouait jamais à haute voix, il avait une grande confiance en Derek. Et cette confiance pouvait être remise en cause par les aveux du lycanthrope.

- « Oui. » souffla Derek.

Les lèvres de Stiles s'entrouvrirent mais aucun son n'en sortit. La révélation était cuisante. L'adolescent baissa les yeux alors que Derek restait impassible et continuait de fixer le jeune humain. Stiles fit demi-tour, s'apprêtant à quitter le loft. Contre toute attente, Derek attrapa son bras pour le retenir.

- « Pourquoi tu t'intéresses tant à Lula ? »

La voix de Derek était douce, bien trop tendre pour que Stiles n'y prête pas attention. Les yeux noisettes de l'adolescent cherchèrent ceux de Derek. Le loup-garou relâcha l'avant-bras de Stiles. Ce dernier était assez intelligent pour lire le trouble dans les prunelles azures de l'Alpha. Un instant, Stiles se demanda s'il devait dire la vérité à Derek. Ce qu'il ressentait vraiment vis-à-vis de cette situation étrange.

- « J'ai surpris une conversation de Lula, ce matin. (…) Si tu lui as fait tant de mal, je me dis que tu pourrais en faire à quelqu'un d'autre. (…) A moi par exemple. »

- « Je l'ai blessée psychologiquement, pas physiquement, d'accord ? »

- « Et c'est quoi le pire ? » riposta l'adolescent d'une voix dure.

Derek ne supportait pas de lire la déception dans le regard de Stiles. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ça l'atteindrait autant. Comme il n'aurait jamais cru que de revoir les yeux pétillants de sa meilleure amie le rendrait aussi fébrile.

**- FLASHBACK -**

_- « On aurait du aller au bal, cette année. Tout le monde ne parle que de ça. » souffla Lula, visiblement déçue de ne pas avoir dansé au bal de promo. « Mais il faut qu'on y aille l'année prochaine. Ce sera notre dernière année au lycée. »_

_- « Mouais. Ça craint les bals de promo. » grommela Clyde, adossé contre un arbre, portant négligemment une cigarette à ses lèvres. « J'irais en solo et je m'occuperais de mettre plus de rhum dans le punch. » _

_Lula leva les yeux au ciel. Clyde était incorrigible. La moitié des filles du lycée traînaient à ses pieds, mais il continuait à se la jouer bad boy intouchable. 'Je ne suis pas un mec facile' qu'il disait. En réalité, Lula l'avait cerné, avec le temps. Il manquait cruellement de confiance en lui. Et Lula trouvait ça touchant, charmant, enivrant. Clyde était un mystère à part entière. Derrière ses allures de gars sûr de lui se cachait un oisillon tombé du nid._

_- « Tu iras avec qui, Lulu ? _»_ demanda Clyde, intéressé._

_- « Moi ? Oh, j'en sais rien, on n'y est pas encore. » Les joues de la douce Lula s'étaient empourprées. « De toutes façons, les garçons ne vont pas se battre pour m'inviter. »_

_- « On ira ensemble. » trancha Derek. « Ils sauront ce qu'ils perdent en ne t'invitant pas, ces crétins de Beacon Hills. »_

_Lula avait rougi encore un peu plus. Elle n'était pas vraiment habituée à recevoir des compliments de Derek. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien de plus agréable. Si Lula avait été assez observatrice, elle aurait sans doute remarqué le regard empli de jalousie que lançait Clyde à son meilleur ami. _

_- « D'accord. Je vous prends au mot, Derek Hale. Vous serez mon cavalier. »_

_Lula fit une petite révérence, et Derek attrapa sa main au vol, y déposant un tendre baiser. Depuis que Derek avait tout avoué à Lula sur sa condition de loup-garou, ils s'étaient remarquablement rapprochés. Jamais Derek n'avait eu une telle confiance en quelqu'un. En quelques mois, elle prenait la place la plus importante dans sa vie. Il n'avait aucun secret pour elle. C'était de l'amitié pure et dure. Lorsqu'il était en présence de Lula, Derek se révélait être un adolescent comme les autres, avec son lot de conneries et de bons mots. _

_- « Promis. » conclut le lycanthrope._

_- « Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être gnangnan. » les interrompit Clyde. « Qui sait où on sera dans un an ? Si ça se trouve, on se sera entre-tués et on se détestera pour la nuit des temps. »_

_C'étaient des paroles en l'air. Et pourtant, Clyde avait vu juste._

**- FIN DU FLASHBACK -**

- « Je t'offre à boire ? » demanda Derek, un peu brusquement.

- « Euh... Si tu veux. » répondit Stiles, surpris par ce revirement de situation. « Ne me dis pas que tu vas me tout me raconter sur toi et Lula ? »

Stiles avait retrouvé le sourire. Il regardait même Derek d'un air amusé et malicieux. Bien sûr, il était toujours extrêmement déçu par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Pourtant, une partie de lui ne cessait de penser que si Derek se décidait enfin à se confier, c'était parce que l'histoire était encore plus compliquée qu'elle n'y paraissait. Après tout, rien n'était tout noir ou tout blanc. Même si au premier abord, Derek semblait avoir le mauvais rôle, Stiles était prêt à écouter ce qu'il avait à dire pour sa défense.

- « Je ne sais pas. » déclara Derek tout en pénétrant dans la cuisine ouverte sur le salon. « Si je ne te dis rien, tu finiras quand même par me lâcher la grappe ou pas ? »

- « Jamais, Derek. » certifia Stiles, d'une voix amusée.

Stiles ne sut pas réellement s'il divaguait, mais il aurait juré apercevoir un sourire sur le visage de Derek.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce second chapitre :)**

**Alors, selon vous, qu'est-ce que Derek a fait à Lula ? Les paris sont lancés ! **

**J'attends vos commentaires que je prends toujours autant de plaisir à lire ! Vous êtes géniaux :3**

**Je vais tenter de poster à peu près au même rythme que pour IWFGIMYFR c'est à dire tous les 2/3 jours ;)**

**Je vous embrasse !**


	3. Chapter 3

**BONJOUR LES PETITS LOUPS ! (honnêtement, j'ai honte d'arriver comme un cheveu sur la soupe alors que ça fait plus d'un mois que j'ai rien posté et que je fais la morte. .)**

**Donc non, je ne suis pas morte. Je vais même plutôt bien. **

**MEA CULPA de Valoutre : Je suis honnêtement impardonnable pour avoir snobé le site de la sorte. Je devrais être punie. Toutes vos punitions sont donc les bienvenues. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que j'arrête de venir ainsi ? Je vais vous le dire ! J'AI VECU ! J'ai commencé un nouveau boulot et j'ai du mal à ne pas me coucher avec les poules quand je rentre de huit heures de cueillette de tomates. Puis les week-end, je me suis laissée emporter par la fougue des sorties entre amis, des journées sous la couette à regarder des séries (btw, il faut à tout prix que vous regardiez la formidable série anglaise My mad fat diary qui m'a transcendée et un peu éloignée de TW quelques temps, je l'avoue. Cette série est juste incroyable, j'en tremble encore.), les balades près de la mer, les coups de fils de trois heures aux copains qui habitent trop loin,...**

**Et puis j'ai voulu vous écrire, vous dire que je mettais cette fanfiction en pause. Et puis finalement non. Parce que je l'aime trop, cette histoire. Parce que je vous aime trop pour vous faire ça. Et parce que je crois avoir retrouvé mon inspiration, perdue entre deux grappes de tomates. Alors je reprends là où je mettais arrêté. Et je vais continuer à torturer les personnages et continuer à vous torturer aussi. Parce que je ne blague pas, je vous aime. **

**Alors me revoilà. Revoilà Lula, Derek, Stiles, Clyde, Isaac. Ces bouts de moi. Parce qu'honnêtement, un personnage, c'est ça : un bout de soi. Alors un petit don de moi en ce dimanche pluvieux, ça vous tente ?**

**Bonne lecture. **

**PS : Vos MPs sont toujours bien au chaud dans la boîte de réception, je les lis, je m'excuse de l'attente, je réponds vite, très vite. Demain, sans doute, si la tomate n'a pas eu raison de moi. Love.**

**PS² : Je ne promets pas de poster tous les trois jours mais je vais tenter de MAJ une fois par semaine. Fingers crossed.**

* * *

******Chapitre 3**

___« Les blessures d'amitié sont inconsolables.__ »_

– TAHAR BEN JELLOUN

* * *

- « Attends, je récapitule. »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Cela faisait cinq fois que Stiles récapitulait l'histoire depuis le début comme pour être certain d'avoir bien tout capté. L'Alpha n'en pouvait plus d'entendre l'adolescent répéter inlassablement les mêmes phrases et conclure par un « Putain, c'est dingue cette histoire. Tu me caches autre chose encore ? ». Un instant, Derek regretta d'avoir pris le temps de lui raconter ce récit en long en large et en travers. Pourtant, se confier lui avait fait un bien fou. C'était comme si le poids qu'il avait sur le cœur s'était considérablement allégé.

- « Ferme-là, Stiles. »

- « Hey, tout doux ! Je veux être sûr d'avoir tout compris. »

- « Laisse moi récapituler ma pensée aussi alors : Tu es chiant, Stiles. Casse-pied, curieux et envahissant. Ça fait deux heures qu'on discute. Ça suffit pour ce soir. » Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand.

- « Putain, on a pulvérisé notre précédent record ! »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? » pesta le lycanthrope.

- « On a parlé pendant deux heures sans que tu essayes de me plaquer contre un mur et de m'arracher la gorge avec les dents. (…) C'est un pas de géant. » Stiles se mit à rire bêtement et s'attira le regard noir de Derek. « Un petit pas pour l'homme, un grand pas pour le lycanthrope ! »

Cette fois, Derek se leva d'un bond et attrapa l'adolescent par le tee-shirt pour le forcer à se lever. En réalité, la réplique de Stiles amusait plutôt le loup-garou qui, bien entendu, ne voulait pas se mettre à rire devant Stiles. Cela aurait fait bien trop plaisir à l'adolescent.

- « Du balai. »

- « Non...Non ! » pesta Stiles tout en tentant de se défaire des pattes de Derek. « Laisse moi récapituler. (...) Une dernière fois. » Le regard adorable que lança Stiles eut raison de l'Alpha qui souffla longuement avec un air pincé.

- « Une dernière fois. » dit-il en relâchant le vêtement de son prisonnier.

Fier et le torse bombé, Stiles retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé puis commença un discours si long que Derek en fut agacé dès les premières secondes. Mais l'Alpha laissa l'adolescent s'exprimer jusqu'au bout. Peut-être parce qu'il savait que sinon Stiles ne le lâcherait pas avant des heures. Ou peut-être parce que, même si ça le tuait de devoir l'avouer, la présence de Stiles l'apaisait énormément.

- « Tu étais ami depuis l'enfance avec un certain Clyde. Ton meilleur pote. Celui qui savait tout de toi, jusqu'à ta condition de loup. Puis au lycée, Lula est entrée dans votre vie. Vous êtes devenus un trio inséparable. Une sorte d' « à la vie à la mort » quoi ! Ou « un pour tous, tous pour un », je t'imagine bien en mousquetaire, en fait. (…) Bref. Tout se passait bien jusqu'au jour où tu rencontres Kate Argent qui devient... Putain, je m'en remets toujours pas de cette révélation... T'as vraiment couché avec cette garce ? (…) Me regarde pas comme ça Derek. Tu m'as déjà dit que j'étais privilégié et que tu n'avais jamais parlé de cette histoire à personne. Et tu m'en vois ravi. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi. Que tu te sens coupable d'avoir laissé cette femme rentrer dans ta vie. T'as quand même mis une bonne demi heure à accoucher de la phrase 'Kate Argent est devenue ma petite amie.' (…) Arrête de me montrer les crocs, Derek. Ça ne m'effraie pas tant que je ne sens pas la paroi glaciale d'un mur contre mon dos. (...) Ok, je continue. (...) Kate et Lula ne pouvaient pas se saquer. Kate était persuadée que Lula était jalouse et qu'elle était amoureuse de toi. Du coup, en petit ami transit d'amour, tu as délaissé tes amis au profit de la belle Argent. Et là, pendant que t'avais le dos tourné, Clyde est devenu un loup-garou sans savoir comment et Lula a été dans le coma pendant une semaine mais tu ne sais pas, encore une fois, comment c'est arrivé. (…) En gros, tu sais que dalle. Tes amis partaient en cacahuète et toi, tu ignorais tout. (…) Lorsque Lula est sortie du coma, Clyde avait mystérieusement disparu. Elle a essayé de te parler, mais vu que Kate te collait toujours aux basques, c'était impossible. Puis surtout, tu n'a pas tenu ta promesse et tu n'es pas allé au bal de promo avec Lula. Tu ne t'y es pas rendu du tout d'ailleurs. (...) Le lendemain de la danse, tu as appris dans la presse que Clyde avait été retrouvé mort. Tu as tenté de joindre Lula mais elle avait disparu et son père t'a révélé qu'elle était partie chez sa tante, en Europe, précipitamment. (…) Et quelques jours plus tard, Kate a brûlé ta... Bref, on connaît la suite de l'histoire. »

Stiles reprit son souffle et put apercevoir la mine triste de Derek qui prouvait que c'était le meilleur résumé qu'il ait fait depuis le début de leur discussion. L'adolescent baissa les yeux et soupira longuement. Tout en fixant ses chaussures, Stiles se sentit obligé de rassurer l'Alpha grognon qui lui semblait si affaibli depuis que Lula était revenue dans sa vie.

- « Je sais que tu te sens coupable. (…) Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qui était vraiment Kate, Derek. Tu étais amoureux d'elle et sans doute trop jeune et naïf. Tu sais, même si Kate ne t'avait pas séduit, elle aurait trouvé une autre façon de s'en prendre à ta famille. (…) Tu n'es coupable de rien. »

Face à ces paroles, Derek resta silencieux mais sentit le torrent de remords qui battait dans ses tempes se calmer doucement. Seul Stiles avait le don d'apaiser sa culpabilité.

- « Il est temps que tu rentres chez toi, Stiles. »

La voix de Derek s'était montrée douce et enveloppante, si bien que l'adolescent avait simplement acquiescé et s'était levé silencieusement. Derek raccompagna le jeune homme à la porte du loft et lui adressa un très léger sourire. Stiles se garda bien de faire une réflexion ironique sur ce sourire trop rare que lui offrait l'Alpha. Il se contenta de passer la porte et de demander :

- « Tu penses que Lula a été amoureuse de toi ? »

- « Honnêtement, je ne sais plus quoi penser. »

- « Il faut que tu trouves un moyen de discuter avec elle. (…) Invite-la à boire un café. »

- « Elle n'acceptera jamais, Stiles ! » L'Alpha leva les yeux au ciel devant l'idée idiote de l'adolescent.

- « Alors laisse-moi t'aider. »

- « Va dormir, Stiles. »

- « C'est un oui ? »

- « Bonne nuit. » insista Derek, d'un ton étrangement doux, en refermant doucement la porte sur l'adolescent.

Stiles prit ça comme un oui. C'était bien la première fois que Derek lui souhaitait de passer une bonne nuit.

******- FLASHBACK -**

___Lorsque Clyde s'était présenté chez Lula, à une heure tardive, un peu trop saoul et le visage rempli d'ecchymoses et de contusions, la jeune femme avait supplié son père de le laisser rentrer. Dans un premier temps, le Coach s'était montré réticent mais en voyant le regard implorant de sa fille, il avait finit par céder. Il avait simplement lancé un regard menaçant à Clyde afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire n'importe quoi dans sa maison. La jeune femme avait attrapé la main de son ami et avait grimpé les marches menant à sa chambre. Lula avait forcé Clyde à s'asseoir sur le lit et avait récupéré du désinfectant et des pansements dans la salle de bain ainsi que quelques glaçons dans la cuisine._

___- « Qui est-ce qui t'as fait ça ? » demanda la jeune femme tout en tirant sa chaise de bureau et en s'installant face à Clyde._

___- « Y'a une bande de gros durs qui traînent dans mon quartier. J'ai du les chercher un peu. »_

___- « Et ça t'apporte quoi de te battre contre plus fort que toi ? »_

___Lula passa doucement sa main sur les blessures de son ami. Malgré le ton acerbe de sa voix, elle regardait Clyde avec tendresse. Il frissonna en sentant les doigts de Lula courir sur ses joues. Tandis qu'elle attrapait le désinfectant, il lança une question qui eut l'effet d'une bombe._

___- « Tu le préfères à moi, n'est-ce pas, Lulu ? (…) Il est plus drôle, il est plus beau et je ne suis qu'un crétin. »_

___- « Tu délires, Clyde. »_

___Lula avait répondu du tac o tac, évitant tout de même le regard vert de Clyde. Il la fixait d'un drôle d'air, perdu entre entre la tristesse et l'acidité._

___- « Dis-moi que tu ne l'aimes pas. Ose me regarder dans les yeux et me dire que tu n'aimes pas Derek. »_

___La jeune femme resta de longues secondes à observer le flacon de désinfectant. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec force. Elle ne comprenait pas réellement tout ce qui se passait. Clyde semblait légèrement désabusé et bien loin du joyeux luron qu'il était habituellement. Il posa son index sous le menton de Lula pour l'encourager à lever la tête vers lui. C'était la première fois que Clyde se montrait aussi doux. La routine voulait que Clyde soit l'ami amusant, celui qui ne se prenait pas la tête et qui considérait presque Lula comme un garçon. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard bienveillant et charmant de Clyde, la jeune femme dut admettre qu'elle fut troublée. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, mais elle resta incapable de parler. Elle aurait voulu dire à Clyde les mots qu'il désirait entendre. Pourtant, cette situation lui paraissait bien trop étrange et irréaliste pour être vraie._

___- « Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » réussit-elle enfin à dire, le souffle entrecoupé._

___- « Parce que je ne sais pas ce qui me rend le plus jaloux. » Clyde ne cessait de fixer la demoiselle et son visage s'était dangereusement rapproché de celui de Lula qui retenait désormais sa respiration. « Le fait qu'il t'avoue l'histoire de sa famille en quelques mois à peine alors qu'il lui a fallut des années pour m'en parler. Le fait que je ne serais jamais aussi puissant que lui. (...) Ou bien le fait que tu ne m'aimeras jamais comme tu l'aimes lui. »_

___Face à ces aveux, le visage de Lula était resté de marbre. A l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique, c'était un torrent d'émotions qui animait le pauvre cœur de la brunette._

___- « L'alcool ne te réussit pas. » réussit-elle à dire, d'une voix saccadée._

___- « Ose me dire que tu ne l'aimes pas. » insista-t-il bien que ses lèvres dessinaient désormais un sourire tendre._

___Et Lula avait attrapé la main de Clyde dans un geste soudain, vif, pressé. Elle avait entrelacé ses doigts à ceux de l'adolescent et était restée muette de longues secondes, ses yeux rivés sur leurs mains unies. Puis, elle avait fini par relever la tête._

___- « Je n'aime pas Derek. » Les doigts de Clyde serrèrent un peu plus ceux de Lula. « Pas comme tu crois que je l'aime. (…) Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, Clyde. Je ne le serais jamais. »_

___La voix de Lula était d'une sincérité criante. La jeune femme disait la pure vérité à Clyde qui ne semblait pas en croire ses oreilles. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il pensait que Lula en pinçait pour son meilleur ami et qu'il crevait de jalousie seul dans son coin. Il lui avait suffit d'ingurgiter un peu trop de vodka pour trouver le courage nécessaire à entamer cette conversation avec la douce Lula._

___- « Et tu penses pouvoir être amoureuse de moi, un jour ? »_

___Lula ne savait pas si Clyde blaguait ou bien s'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire. Pour simple réponse, elle lui adressa le sourire le plus lumineux et le plus réconfortant qu'elle avait à son répertoire._

******- FIN DU FLASHBACK -**

Malgré le 'Bonne nuit' de Derek qui résonnait encore et toujours dans ses tympans, les pensées de Stiles avaient été envahies par le flot de questions et de plans qui voguaient dans son encéphale. Stiles savait pertinemment que Derek lui avait sans doute caché de nombreuses choses encore. Pourtant, Stilinski ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux que l'Alpha se soit confié à lui de la sorte. Finalement, ça n'avait pas été si difficile de le faire parler. Cela faisait des années que Derek gardait tout enfouit au plus profond de son être. Des années qu'il n'attendait qu'un casse-pied d'adolescent hyperactif pour lui faire cracher le morceau. Stiles était fier d'être la personne qui avait fait parlé Derek Hale. Ce jour était à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

Lorsque Stiles était passé chercher Scott, son meilleur pote n'avait pu s'empêcher de constater la mine pitoyable de Stilinski. McCall mit ça sur le compte d'une nuit blanche à jouer aux jeux vidéos. Il aurait pu questionner Stiles jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue pourquoi il avait cette tête de mort vivant. Mais Scott avait peur. Peur que Stiles ne lui annonce une mauvaise nouvelle. Peur que sa petite vie qui s'était démontrée être très tranquille ces dernières semaines, ne soit encore dérangée par des histoires de lycanthropes. Scott venait tout juste d'arriver à oublier le fait d'être un loup-garou. Alors il préférait ne pas poser de question et se dire que Stiles avait passé sa nuit à faire des courses de voitures sur sa Playstation. C'était égoïste, mais plus sage.

A la fin des cours, Stiles avait enfin trouvé une idée pour forcer Lula à se trouver dans la même pièce que Derek. Cela ne nécessitait même pas l'appel de la force. Heureusement, parce que même Lula pouvait mettre à terre une crevette sauce aigre douce comme Stilinski.

- « Lula ! »

Stiles avait attendu près d'une heure près de la salle des professeurs dans l'espoir de croiser l'enseignante. En voyant l'adolescent, les mains dans les poches, les joues rouges et se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre comme une girouette, elle plissa les yeux, se demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait encore lui vouloir. Elle adorait ce gamin, elle ne pouvait pas le cacher, mais elle espérait vraiment qu'il ne se la joue pas encore détective privé en la questionnant sur Derek Hale.

- « Stiles... » dit-elle, un fin sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

- « Je voulais vous demander... »

Pour une fois, l'adolescent n'était pas vraiment sûr de lui. Lula arrivait à le mettre mal à l'aise et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Parfois, il avait l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir tant il se reconnaissait dans les répliques et mimiques de son enseignante. C'était peut-être ces similitudes qui le rendaient nerveux.

- « Je t'écoute. » La voix bienveillante de Lula l'encouragea à continuer.

- « J'ai un pote qui est vraiment nul en maths et cette année, il a Mr Carlson en prof. (…) Je ne veux pas faire de la délation, mais c'est vraiment le pire enseignant de Beacon Hills. Alors je me demandais si vous ne pouviez pas donner quelques cours particuliers à mon copain. J'ai vraiment peur qu'il redouble sinon. Et pour tout vous avouer, on crève d'envie d'aller dans la même université, l'année prochaine. Mais s'il continue à avoir des notes catastrophiques en maths, ce n'est pas gagné. »

Lula fit une légère moue après le discours de Stiles. Bien sûr, l'adolescent en avait rajouté une bonne couche pour que Lula n'ait pas vraiment d'autres choix que d'accepter.

- « J'ai déjà plein de boulot, Stiles. » La mine dépitée de l'adolescent fit craquer la demoiselle. « Sur une échelle de 0 à 10, il se situe à quel niveau en mathématiques, ton copain ? »

- « Moins 3 ?! (…) Lors de votre premier jour, j'ai entendu le directeur dire que vous faisiez des miracles en tutorat. Et mon pote n'est pas bête, c'est juste qu'il a toujours eu de mauvais professeurs. (...) Alors j'ai pensé à vous. Je suis certain que vous sauriez lui redonner le goût des mathématiques. »

Flatter l'ego était toujours une bonne idée. Stiles était plutôt doué pour ça d'ailleurs. Lula leva les yeux au ciel et un sourire malicieux se glissa sur ses lèvres roses.

- « Je passerai chez lui ce soir pour évaluer si je peux faire quelque chose. T'as qu'à lui dire que j'irais le voir vers 19h00 (…) Il a intérêt d'être motivé, je n'aime pas me déplacer pour rien. (…) Et je verrais avec ses parents pour le prix de l'heure de cours. » Stiles jubilait.

- « Voilà son adresse, je l'ai griffonné tout à l'heure sur un papier pour vous. » Lula leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel en attrapant le bout de feuille.

- « Tu savais déjà que j'allais accepter, n'est ce pas ? »

Stiles se pinça les lèvres, haussa les épaules et tourna le dos à l'enseignante tout en lui faisant un grand signe de la main. Lula secoua la tête de gauche à droite, un fin sourire sur les lèvres et pénétra dans la salle des professeurs. Stiles s'adossa contre son casier et composa rapidement un numéro de téléphone sur son portable.

- « Stiles, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? » La voix à l'autre bout du fil ne semblait pas franchement heureuse d'entamer une discussion avec Stilinski. Après tout, dès que le fils du Sheriff l'appelait, c'était rarement pour faire un brin de causette purement amical.

- « T'es doué en maths, Isaac ? »

- « C'est quoi cette question ? » grommela le blond. « Mais pour te répondre, ce matin, j'ai résolu une équation plus vite que Lydia Martin _herself _donc je ne me débrouille pas trop mal. »

- « Et tu penses pouvoir te faire passer pour une bille ? »

- « Pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

- « Lula Finstock va passer te donner un cours de maths à 19h. (…) C'est un plan, plutôt très ingénieux, que j'ai monté cette nuit. »

- « Quoi ?! » fut la première réaction un peu excessive de Lahey qui reprit bien vite le contrôle des aigus de sa voix. « Raconte, que je me délecte de ton génie. »

- « En gros, quand Lula va arriver au loft et voir la tronche de Derek, elle risque d'être énervée. Du coup, je compte sur tes talents de comédien pour la convaincre de rester et de te donner ce cours. Tu prétextes que Derek n'était pas au courant, que t'as vraiment besoin de ce cours parce que t'as lâché prise à cause de tes problèmes familiaux... T'improvises quoi, Lahey ! Tu t'apitoies un peu sur ton sort et tu fais ton regard de chien battu, ça devrait passer tout seul. (…) Après, tu joues le benêt en maths pendant une heure et quand elle s'apprête à partir et qu'elle doit parler rémunération avec Papa Hale, tu t'éclipses discrètement pour les laisser discuter. (…) Vu que tu auras réussi à la mettre en confiance, je pense que Lula ne devrait pas tenter de tuer Derek. Du moins, suivant mon plan, il n'y a aucune trace de sang sur les murs à la fin de la soirée. (…) Voilà. »

- « J'ai failli raccrocher à trois reprises tellement ton plan est débile. (…) Et pourquoi c'est moi qui doit me faire passer pour un idiot ? T'avais qu'à le faire, toi. » La voix d'Isaac était moqueuse et glaciale. Pourtant, Lahey savait bien qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de céder aux envies de Stilinski.

- « J'habite pas chez Derek, moi. » se justifia l'adolescent hyperactif.

- « Ouais, ben c'est tout comme ces derniers temps. » pesta Lahey qui raccrocha en grommelant dans ses moustaches.

Lahey regarda la pendule de sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit en soupirant. Dans une heure à peine, il devrait se faire passer pour l'idiot qu'il n'était pas face à une femme qui lui plaisait sans doute un peu trop. Isaac s'en voulait vraiment d'avoir une telle réaction de gamin. D'ailleurs, le blond s'était bien gardé de raconter à Stiles l'altercation qu'il avait eu avec Lula la veille et qui risquait de compromettre sérieusement le plan du fils du Sheriff.

Après de longues minutes à traîner dans sa chambre, Isaac se décida enfin d'aller mettre au courant Derek de l'arrivée de Lula. Bien sûr, Hale ne serait pas heureux, trouverait le plan de Stiles stupide, mais l'Alpha n'avait plus grand chose à perdre, de toutes façons. Tout ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mieux, c'était réussir à reconquérir l'amitié de la belle enseignante.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur ? » demanda Derek tout en grimaçant, le nez froncé. Les joues d'Isaac s'empourprèrent immédiatement et il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jean, d'un air gêné.

- « Je t'ai piqué un peu d'after-shave, en fait. » avoua l'adolescent à l'Alpha, qui, sans aucun doute, se pinça fortement les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire.

- « Un peu ?! » se moqua Derek. « Tu as un rendez-vous ? »

- « Non, c'est pas ça. » s'empressa de justifier Isaac. « Je voulais essayer, c'est tout. (…) Faut que je te parle d'un truc. Stiles m'a appelé tout à l'heure. »

******- FLASHBACK -**

_- « Mon dieu, Clyde, tu sens quoi ? »_

_Derek grimaçait et se pinçait même les narines. Ses sens étant décuplés, l'odeur qui émanait du visage de son meilleur ami était un peu trop enivrante. Clyde haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel. Ses joues rougirent légèrement, sans doute vexé par la question de Derek._

_- « J'ai piqué de l'after-shave à mon père, c'est tout. » grommela l'adolescent tout en s'installant sur la banquette du bar._

_- « Tu sais, le but ce n'est pas de vider la bouteille en une fois. » se moqua l'adolescent lycanthrope qui reçut immédiatement un regard noir de son meilleur ami._

_- « Arrête ton sarcasme, Derek ! (…) Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu te rases depuis l'âge de trois ans et demi que tu es un pro de l'after-shave. »_

_- « Je blaguais, Clyde. »_

_La voix de Clyde avait été si glaciale que le visage de Derek avait instantanément pâli. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Clyde n'était pas dans son état normal. Leur relation se dégradait à vue d'œil et Derek ne comprenait pas pourquoi Clyde montrait tant d'agressivité à son égard._

_- « Ben arrête de te croire drôle parce que Lula a dit que tu l'étais. (…) Ça ne te donne pas le droit de te foutre de moi. »_

_Les mains du lycanthrope se serrèrent sous la table et il se contrôla du mieux qu'il pouvait afin de garder son calme. Pourtant, la remarque de son meilleur ami venait de lui transpercer le cœur. Il était là, alors le problème ? Lula était le centre de cette soudaine dégradation de leur relation ? Derek n'eût pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus, la demoiselle les rejoignait déjà, tapait une bise sur les joues des deux garçons, et s'installait en face d'eux en faisant signe au serveur de venir prendre leur commande._

_- « Nouveau parfum, Clyde ? J'aime bien. » fit remarquer Lula tout en accompagnant sa parole d'un sourire adorable._

_- « C'est ça, moque-toi, toi aussi. » grommela l'adolescent contrarié, s'affaissant un peu plus sur la banquette où il était installé. _

_- « Je ne me moquais pas, mais vu que tu le prends ainsi, je vais plutôt discuter avec Derek en espérant que celui-ci soit de meilleure humeur que toi. »_

_Mais Derek était parti bien loin dans ses pensées. En réalité, ses yeux avaient été attirés par une bande de jeunes qui venaient de pénétrer dans le bar. La seule fille du groupe venait de lui offrir un sourire divin, digne du plus pitoyable film à l'eau de rose. Pourtant, il restait pendu à ces lèvres qu'il voyait s'agiter à l'autre bout du bar et il tentait d'imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait bien raconter à ses amis. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par la main de Lula qui s'agita devant son visage :_

_- « Allo la lune, ici la terre ! » s'empressa d'ajouter la jeune fille, qui ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, trouvant marrant de dire ça à un loup-garou._

_- « Quoi ? » répondit Derek, les sourcils froncés, visiblement peu enjoué à l'idée de défaire son attention de la belle inconnue. _

_- « Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux ce soir ? Vous êtes exécrables ! Si j'avais su, je serais restée regarder One Tree Hill à la télé. Merde, alors. » Lula était vexée par l'attitude de ses amis._

_- « Derek préfère mater les nanas que de discuter avec nous. » constata Clyde, un sourire en coin et pointant du doigt la fameuse jeune femme que Derek fixait d'un air intéressé._

_- « C'est qui ? » demanda Lula._

_Personne n'eut le temps de répondre à l'interrogation de Finstock Jr. La divine inconnue s'invita à la table avec une classe qui en fit pâlir Lula de jalousie. Cette fille respirait la confiance en elle, traînant sa longue chevelure avec fierté et papillonnant des cils en direction de Derek._

_- « Est-ce que ça tente quelqu'un, un billard ? Aucun de mes potes ne veut jouer avec moi. Ils préfèrent boire des bières dans leur coin... Ça me déprime. »_

_- « Pourquoi pas. »_

_Derek avait, pour une fois, été plus vif d'esprit que Clyde et Lula réunis qui échangèrent un regard entendu. Hale n'avait jamais aimé joué au billard. Il refusait chaque fois que Clyde et Lula proposaient une partie. Mais là, il suivait avec bonheur l'inconnue qui semblait lui avoir fait tourné la tête en quelques secondes à peine. Clyde et Lula les regardèrent quelques minutes puis décidèrent de s'en aller, laissant Derek aux mains de celle qui murmura bien rapidement à son oreille : « J'm'appelle Kate. »_

**- FIN DU FLASHBACK -**

- « C'est vraiment le pire plan que Stiles n'ait jamais monté. Et pourtant, il en a monté pas mal, des plans pourris. »

Derek venait de s'affaler sur le fauteuil tandis qu'Isaac haussait les épaules.

- « On est d'accord. » se contenta-t-il de répondre à l'Alpha.

- « Et il pense vraiment que ça va marcher ? »

- « Dur comme fer. »

- « Il est idiot. »

- « Ou juste fou. (…) Il fait ça pour t'aider, tu sais. » fit remarquer le blondinet avant de se pincer les lèvres.

- « Il est bien aimable, mais s'il pouvait s'occuper d'affaires qui le regardent, ça serait sympa. »

Derek était partagé entre la colère, l'excitation de voir ce plan mis à exécution et la peur que celui-ci échoue lamentablement.

- « Je crois que dès qu'il s'agit de toi, il se sent particulièrement concerné. » trouva utile d'ajouter l'adolescent.

Derek leva brutalement le regard vers son bêta comme s'il venait de dire la plus grosse bêtise de la terre. Isaac, soudain tout penaud, haussa les épaules et tenta de se rattraper comme il pouvait.

- « Stiles est prêt à tout pour ses amis. (…) Je pense qu'il veut réussir à te prouver qu'il peut être un bon ami. (…) Il aurait fait la même chose pour moi. »

Bien sûr, Isaac n'était pas convaincu que Stiles se serait autant creusé la tête s'il avait été le centre de l'histoire. Lahey ne voulait pas brusquer Derek, voilà tout. Car il n'y avait que deux personnes au monde qui ne se rendaient pas compte du lien incroyable et presque mystique qui liait Stiles et Derek. Et ces deux personnes portaient le nom de Stiles et de Derek.

La sonnerie du loft retentit et les deux jeunes hommes restèrent à se fixer pendant de longues secondes, déglutissant difficilement. Isaac passa la main dans ses cheveux et Derek se leva d'un bond, bien décidé à être celui qui ouvrirait la porte. Lahey suivait Hale vers l'entrée comme un enfant suit son père. L'Alpha attrapa la poignée et ouvrit d'un geste qui se voulait naturel mais fut quelque peu brusque. Lorsqu'il se retrouva face à Lula, Derek fit semblant d'être surpris. Il n'était pas le meilleur acteur du monde mais ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Quant à Lula, elle en laissa tomber son cartable qui libéra des feuilles que Lahey s'empressa de ramasser.

- « Je vais tuer Stiles. » dit simplement Lula tout en jetant un regard légèrement négligeant à celui qui s'était baissé pour rassembler ses papiers. « C'est quoi ce traquenard ? J'ai été claire Derek, je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi. »

- « Stiles, qu'est-ce que Stiles vient faire là-dedans ? » feignit de ne pas comprendre l'Alpha.

Lahey se redressa enfin et tendit son cartable à Lula qui ne prit même pas la peine de le remercier tant elle était agacée.

- « Derek n'est au courant de rien. » s'empressa de justifier Isaac. « J'ai vraiment besoin de ces cours de maths. Je savais que si je venais vous le demander moi-même, vous n'accepteriez jamais. Alors j'ai demandé à Stiles de plaider en ma faveur. (…) Je me doute que vous préféreriez être ailleurs qu'à la porte de ce loft mais... Je n'ai pas d'autres choix. »

Moue de chien battu : OK. Lula haussa un sourcil, presque intéressée par ce que racontait l'adolescent. Par contre, elle ignorait avec brio la présence de Derek qui lui, la fixait de ses yeux azurs.

- « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais besoin de cours de maths ? » demanda Derek. « Je t'aurais trouvé un autre professeur. Tallulah n'acceptera jamais de te donner des cours. »

En entendant le nom 'Tallulah' sortir d'entre les lèvres de Derek, Lula grimaça légèrement. Bien sûr, c'était elle qui avait insisté pour que le loup-garou l'appelle ainsi, mais c'était finalement très désagréable. A croire que l'intimité entre deux personnes ne tenait pas aux surnoms ou au nombre d'heures passées ensemble ces cinq dernières années. L'intimité tenait en quelque chose de plus chimique.

- « Parce que Stiles n'arrête pas de me dire à quel point sa prof est formidable et que je me suis dit que moi aussi j'ai le droit à des cours géniaux. » raconta Isaac.

La situation devait être risible à voir. Ces deux acteurs n'étaient pas les meilleurs du monde et pourtant, Lula mordait parfaitement à l'hameçon et se pendait aux lèvres du jeune Lahey.

- « S'il vous plaît, Mademoiselle Finstock. (…) Derek est mon tuteur et si jamais l'assistante sociale se rend compte que j'ai des mauvaises notes, je ne pourrais plus vivre ici et je finirais en famille d'accueil. (…) Je sais que vous détestez Derek et sans doute moi, par la même occasion mais... (…) S'il vous plaît. »

Étrangement, la réplique qu'Isaac venait de lancer avait été parfaite. Lula accorda même un regard à Derek. On pouvait reconnaître beaucoup de défauts à la demoiselle Finstock mais elle n'avait jamais été sans cœur. Même avec ses pires ennemis. Et là, même si Derek n'était plus son ami, il n'avait jamais été son ennemi. La jeune femme posa son cartable, franchit l'entrée du loft et demanda froidement à Isaac tout en faisant claquer la porte derrière elle :

- « Tu me débarrasses de mon manteau, s'il te plaît ? »

Oui, elle jouait un peu la pimbêche. Mais ces deux-là le méritaient bien. Isaac accrocha la veste de Lula sur le porte-manteaux et porta sa main à sa bouche en s'empêchant fortement de rire alors qu'il lisait le message du tee-shirt de Lula.

- « Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle tout en jetant un œil à son haut.

Lula avait pris une douche rapidement après les cours et n'avait pas vraiment regardé quel tee-shirt elle choisissait dans sa garde-robe. Elle avait donc enfilé le premier venu, ne prêtant pas attention au message. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle avait enlevé son manteau qu'elle se rendait compte que ce n'était pas franchement approprié. Et que finalement, heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas débarqué dans une famille bourgeoise et coincée qui l'aurait sans doute congédiée sur le champ. Le tee-shirt disait : « I think he's gay → » (« Je pense qu'il est gay → ») et la flèche pointait en direction de Derek qui roula des yeux lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait remis les pieds à Beacon Hills, elle se sentit parfaitement à sa place.

Sans savoir pourquoi, ce petit incident la rendait plus légère. Elle échangea même un regard complice avec Isaac qui ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu plus fort en voyant les joues rougissantes de son Alpha.

Lula reprit bien rapidement son sérieux et pointa Derek du doigt :

- « Ne tente même pas de me parler, Hale. Je suis là pour l'aider à bosser, pas pour entendre tes jérémiades. Rien ne change. Tu restes toujours persona non grata dans mon champ de vision. »

L'ambiance se refroidit bien rapidement et tandis que Derek quittait docilement la pièce, Isaac fit signe à Lula de le suivre jusque sa chambre. L'adolescent était fébrile. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais cette femme ne cessait de grimper dans son estime. Ça l'ennuyait sérieusement de devoir se faire passer pour un idiot auprès d'elle. Parce qu'il aurait voulu briller. Tandis qu'il cherchait son livre de mathématiques, Lula jeta un œil aux vinyles que possédait Isaac. Elle fit quelques moues étonnées. Ce gamin avait des goûts très pointus pour son âge.

- « Sors moi l'un de tes vieux devoirs, aussi. Pour que je vois un peu où tu te trompes. »

Isaac déglutit difficilement. Il ne pouvait décemment pas sortir son dernier devoir où il avait obtenu un A+. Il fallait qu'il trouve une excuse bidon. Et pour ça, Lahey n'était pas le meilleur. Si Stiles s'en sortait avec une pirouette,

Isaac avait bien plus de mal à imaginer des excuses plausibles.

- « Je suis du genre bordélique, ils doivent tous être au fond de mon casier au lycée. »

- « Bordélique ? » répéta Lula, en levant un sourcil.

L'enseignante observa tout autour d'elle. La chambre était impeccablement rangée, presque au millimètre près. Chaque affaire était à sa place et tous ses cours étaient rangés sur des étagères, dans des classeurs, par matière.

- « A moins que tu n'ai deux personnalités comme Dr. Jekyll et M. Hyde, je ne crois pas que tu sois si bordélique que ça. » Lula fit quelques pas dans la pièce et attrapa un dossier dont l'étiquette disait : 'Devoirs de mathématiques'. « C'est peut-être dans cette pochette, qui sait. »

Isaac tenta d'arracher le dossier des mains de la jeune femme qui fronça les sourcils face à cette soudaine agressivité mais réussit d'un geste sûr à éviter l'affront. Elle ouvrit la pochette et observa chacune des notes d'Isaac sous le regard dépité du jeune homme qui voyait le plan de Stiles s'effondrer sous ses yeux.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit de regarder chaque interrogation écrite dont la plus mauvaise note était un B+, elle laissa tomber la pochette par terre et tourna les talons, décidée à sortir de ce loft.

- « Qu'est-ce que je peux être conne ! » dit-elle, comme pour elle-même. « Je me suis fait avoir comme une débutante. »

Comme il l'avait fait la veille, Isaac attrapa le bras de l'enseignante et la contraignit à rester dans la pièce, serrant son poignet avec autant de douceur que sa force de loup-garou lui permettait. Il l'entraîna un peu plus contre lui et cette proximité les étonna tous les deux. Leurs joues atteignirent la même teinte rosée.

- « Ne partez pas. »

- « Donne-moi une bonne raison de rester alors que toi et ton Alpha vous m'avez mené dans un traquenard que je ne comprends même pas ? »

Isaac passa rapidement sur l'étonnement d'entendre le mot 'Alpha' franchir les lèvres de la jeune femme. Il baissa les yeux et lâcha le bras de Lula, reprenant des distances plus convenables. Il n'était pas certain de trouver une excuse bidon assez crédible pour retenir Mademoiselle Finstock. Alors il décida d'être honnête. Parce que finalement, c'était sans doute ce qui marcherait le mieux.

- « Parce que je n'ai jamais vu Derek aussi fébrile que depuis que vous êtes de retour en ville. (…) Parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous mais il a sans doute besoin d'explications. »

Lula fixa les grands yeux bleus de Lahey qui semblaient si sincères et doux qu'elle en fut troublée. Elle resta de longues secondes à l'observer, fondue dans un mutisme inquiétant.

- « Il m'en doit aussi. » finit-elle par dire. « Des explications. »

La voix de la jeune femme était emplie de sanglots et Isaac était transpercé par sa soudaine tristesse.

- « Mais... » Lula s'assit brutalement sur le lit de l'adolescent qui s'empressa de faire de même. « Je ne peux pas. (…) Je ne peux pas reparler de tout ça. (…) Surtout pas avec lui. »

L'enseignante se mordit fortement l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de se mettre à pleurer. Elle ne voulait craquer devant cet adolescent. Cela lui semblait inapproprié. Pourtant, sentant son chagrin, Isaac tapota maladroitement l'épaule de Lula. Et sans savoir pourquoi, elle eut un geste bien plus inapproprié que le fait de se mettre à pleurer. Elle posa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de Lahey qui se crispa à ce contact soudain. La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plus d'une demi-heure, sans dire un mot. La chaleur qui émanait du corps d'Isaac réchauffait le cœur glacé de Lula.

Vers 20h00, le portable d'Isaac sonna et le sms qu'il venait de recevoir de Stiles le fit sourire.

STILES - Dis moi que Lula et Derek sont en train de parler comme des adultes responsables et qu'aucune assiette ne vole dans votre merveilleux loft.

**- FLASHBACK -**

_- « T'as l'air contrariée. T'es jalouse ? »_

_- « De quoi ? »_

_- « De Derek et cette fille au bar. Il avait vraiment l'air de craquer pour elle. »_

_- « Tu continues encore de croire que je suis amoureuse de Derek ? »_

_Clyde haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur l'épisode de One Tree Hill qui défilait à l'écran. Après l'événement du bar, les deux amis restants avaient décidé de rentrer chez Lula, dont le père était de sortie avec quelques copains. _

_- « C'est juste que cette fille avait l'air d'une peste. (…) Je ne veux pas qu'on lui brise le cœur. C'est tout. »_

_A nouveau, Clyde haussa les épaules, visiblement pas convaincu par l'argument de Lula. La jeune femme se mit à genoux sur le canapé, éteignit la télé grâce à la télécommande et fixa Clyde d'un air glacial, les poings posés sur les hanches. _

_- « Tu m'énerves, Clyde. Tu agis en gamin. (…) Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu acceptes enfin de me croire ? »_

_Cette fois, Clyde tourna la tête vers elle et un sourire malicieux s'installa sur ses lèvres. Il se redressa un peu et vint murmurer à son oreille :_

_- « Embrasse-moi. »_

_Le cœur de Lula manqua un battement et elle se recula instantanément. _

_- « Arrête de jouer avec moi, Clyde. Je ne suis pas une poupée, je suis ta meilleure amie. »_

_- « Embrasse-moi. » murmura-t-il encore._

_Lula resta indécise de longues secondes. Et pourtant, elle en mourrait d'envie. Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux verts de son ami et elle put y lire toute la franchise dont il faisait preuve. Alors elle s'approcha timidement et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Clyde, scellant leurs bouches en un baiser maladroit et timoré. _

**- FIN DU FLASHBACK -**

Isaac avait calmement raccompagné Lula à la porte. Lorsque Derek s'était approché pour tenter d'entamer la discussion, Lahey l'en avait empêché et avait ponctué le tout d'un signe de tête de gauche à droite.

- « Tu m'expliques ? » demanda Derek lorsque Lula fut partie.

- « Elle n'est pas prête, c'est tout. »

Et l'adolescent avait grimpé les marches qui le séparait de sa chambre. Il s'était assis sur son lit, avait attrapé son portable et avait prévenu Stiles :

ISAAC – J'ai fait foiré le plan.

Pourtant, Lahey ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'il avait peut-être fait avancer les choses.

* * *

**Pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les deux précédents. J'ai tellement hâte de vous en faire découvrir plus. J'espère que le passé que j'ai crée à Derek ne vous décevra pas. Que mon retour à l'écriture ne vous décevra pas. Que vous aurez eu du plaisir à lire ces quelques mots.**

**Et comme toujours, si vous pouviez laisser un petit mot, dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ce que vous avez aimé, ce que vous n'avez pas aimé, vos hypothèses sur la suite. Bref, donnez moi votre avis. **

**A très vite mes loups. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir les petits loups ! **

**Et voilà ma MAJ du dimanche soir :) En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les trois premiers.**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, qui me font rire et me font tellement plaisir que ça égaye mes semaines. Promis, j'y répondrais très vite (particulièrement à Léokapi d'amour, Thomas-chou et Gretel, mon cookie préféré ! Je ne vous oublie pas, et je vous enverrai très vite un long pavé via MP). Les autres, vos petits mots me touchent et continuez à me les envoyer, parce que c'est tellement gentil et adorable. Je ne pourrais pas rêver de meilleurs lecteurs.**

**Bref, bonne lecture. 3**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_« Ton amitié m'a souvent fait souffrir ; sois mon ennemi, au nom de l'amitié. _»

– WILLIAM BLAKE

* * *

- « Mademoiselle Fin... »

La personne qui venait de parler se racla la gorge et passa négligemment une main dans sa nuque, ses doigts se mettant inconsciemment à jouer avec une mèche de cheveux qui s'était dégagée de son chignon imparfait.

- « Je veux dire... Lula ? »

En entendant son nom prononcé d'une manière aussi mélodieuse, l'enseignante releva la tête de ses cahiers. Cela faisait près de cinq minutes que la cloche avait sonné et Lula attendait encore que ses élèves daignent enfin poser leurs fesses sur les chaises en plastique de la classe et arrêtent de bavasser. Elle leva le doigt pour faire patienter la jeune femme qui tentait de lui parler et s'adressa à la classe :

- « Vous avez gagné. Sortez une feuille blanche et résolvez le problème suivant : Trois enfants vont à l'école. Paul tient dans sa main un parapluie de 116 cm de circonférence. John, qui mesure 1m40 est vêtu d'un imperméable qui le protège jusqu'aux genoux. Quant à Jackson, toujours à la pointe de la mode, il porte un magnifique K-way orange fluo. Qui de Paul, John ou Jackson sera le plus mouillé ? »

Un mouvement de protestation se fit ressentir dans la salle de classe. Jackson laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, dépité d'être à nouveau la cible des attaques de Mademoiselle Finstock. Cependant, face au regard meurtrier de leur enseignante, les élèves s'exécutèrent en silence, tentant de ré-écrire les données du problème. Bien entendu, Lula savait pertinemment qu'aucun de ses étudiants ne serait en mesure de résoudre un tel problème. Pourtant, il y avait bel et bien une réponse à cette énigme. A en voir les sourcils froncés des élèves, ce n'était pas une mince affaire.

Enfin, Lula se retourna vers l'unique étudiante qui n'était pas encore assise et lui adressa un grand sourire pour l'encourager à parler. Lorsque l'enseignante remarqua que Stiles espionnait leur conversation, elle fronça les sourcils afin qu'il se concentre plutôt sur son problème. Cause perdue, bien entendu.

- « Le directeur m'a demandé de vous donner ça. Il a actualisé le trombinoscope. Je suis arrivée l'année dernière mais je n'y étais toujours pas. M. Laeddis a dit que ça vous serait sans doute utile d'avoir mon nom sur la liste de classe lorsque vous rentrerez mes notes dans l'ordinateur ! »

La jeune femme en face de Lula était d'une beauté rare et d'un sourire éclatant, tout en fossettes. Une beauté froide, qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler une figure de son passé. La fille du coach attrapa la feuille que lui tendait cette étudiante et resta un long moment à contempler le trombinoscope afin de retrouver le nom de celle-ci.

- « Ah, vous voilà ! (…) Allison Ar... »

La voix de Lula se brisa en lisant le nom qui était inscrit sous le visage étincelant de la brunette. L'enseignante déglutit difficilement, ce nom lui rappelant bien trop de mauvais souvenirs. Lula croisa le regard de Stiles, plus intéressé que jamais par la discussion. Celui-ci secoua la tête de gauche à droite, comme pour supplier leur professeure de mathématiques de se contrôler.

- « Un problème ? » s'empressa de demander Allison en voyant le visage pâle de l'enseignante.

- « Aucun. » réussit à dire Lula, pas vraiment convaincante, pas vraiment convaincue. « Vous êtes de la famille de Kate Argent ? »

La voix de la Miss Finstock se fit bien plus froide qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être envers une étudiante. Quant à Stiles, il trépignait sur sa chaise, sentant que la situation pouvait se dégrader en un rien de temps. Il savait comme les souvenirs pouvaient être douloureux, parfois.

- « Oui. C'était ma tante. »

- « Était ? »

Allison s'apprêta à répondre tandis que Stiles cherchait une pirouette pour dévier l'attention de Lula vers autre chose que la famille Argent. Mais, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ce fut Jackson qui réussit à distraire l'enseignante.

- « Quitte à me faire encore plus détester, je vais dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas. Vous vous foutez de nous en nous donnant un problème impossible à résoudre. Vous n'êtes pas censée nous apprendre des choses ? »

Du fond de la classe, Jackson faisait son fier face à sa tirade digne d'une mauvaise série B. Quant à Lula, un sourire amusé s'était dessiné sur son visage. L'arrogance et l'insolence de son élève ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Qu'il se laisse faire comme un bon toutou aurait été étonnant. La jeune professeure fit signe à Allison d'aller se rasseoir, ce qui rassura Stiles. Au moins, l'adolescent hyperactif était persuadé d'avoir le temps de faire comprendre à Lula qu'il ne fallait pas associer Allison à Kate. Car si Kate avait été si cruelle avec Lula, l'enseignante serait sans doute capable de se venger, même en faisant payer une innocente. Stiles l'avait lu dans les yeux bleus de Lula lorsqu'elle avait posé son regard sur le trombinoscope et que le nom 'Argent' s'était dévoilé. Alors, même si Allison avait de mauvais côtés, il ne voulait pas qu'elle paye pour les agissements passés de sa tante.

Lula se leva de sa chaise, descendit de l'estrade, fit le tour de son bureau, et vint appuyer son dos contre celui-ci sans quitter Jackson des yeux.

- « Ce problème est trop difficile pour vous, M. Whittemore ? (…) Pourtant, chaque question a une réponse. Sachez-le. (…) Personne n'a su résoudre ce problème ? »

Bien sûr, la main de Stiles se leva dans les secondes qui suivirent, ce qui fit rouler Jackson des yeux. D'un signe de menton, Lula donna la parole à Stilinski.

- « Aucun d'entre eux ne sera mouillé, vu que rien dans l'énoncé nous dit qu'il pleut. »

Lula avait vraiment envie de rire en voyant l'air dépité des autres étudiants. Le regard mi-agacé mi-épaté que Jackson lançait à Stiles valait d'ailleurs tout l'or du monde.

- « Excellent, Stilinski. Vous avez appris une chose aujourd'hui : à vous servir de votre logique. (…) Mais ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment de vous. »

Lula avait tenté d'en vouloir à Stiles pour lui avoir menti quant aux fameux cours particuliers qu'elle était censé donner à l'un de ses amis. Mais Lula avait rapidement mis sa rancœur de côté. Elle savait que Stiles avait agit avec toute l'impulsivité et la générosité qui le caractérisait.

- « Cependant, une autre réponse aurait pu être acceptée. (...) Effectivement, en portant ce K-way orange fluo, Jackson risque de s'attirer les moqueries de ses camarades et de se faire cracher dessus avant la fin de la journée. »

C'était méchant et sans doute même un peu gratuit pour le pauvre Whittemore qui s'en prenait, encore une fois, plein la figure pour pas un rond. Pourtant, l'effet fut immédiat et l'hilarité s'empara de la classe. D'un claquement de doigts, l'enseignante ramena ses élèves au calme et les prévint d'une voix mi-amusée mi-inquiétante.

- « La prochaine fois que vous n'êtes pas silencieux et installés après la sonnerie, je vous garde en retenue jusqu'à ce que vos parents croient que vous ayez été kidnappés par des extraterrestres. »

**- FLASHBACK -**

_- « Quand est-ce qu'on va en parler à Derek ? » demanda la voix de timide de Lula tandis qu'elle contemplait son verre de coca et mélangeait nerveusement sa boisson avec la ridicule ombrelle qui était servie avec._

_- « De quoi ? »_

_Lula leva les yeux vers Clyde, espérant apercevoir qu'il était en train de blaguer. Pourtant, le regard de son ami était on ne peut plus sérieux. Il observait Lula d'un air interdit, ne comprenant pas vraiment de quoi elle parlait. _

_- « Ben... De ce qui s'est passé hier soir. »_

_Cette fois, Clyde haussa les épaules d'un air négligeant et avala d'une traite la fin de sa bière avant de regarder sa montre, remarquant que Derek était en retard, ce qui n'était pas franchement son genre. _

_- « Ah, tu parles de ça. (…) Tu lui demanderas toi-même. (…) Ça ne m'intéresse pas de savoir si Derek a conclu ou pas hier soir. »_

_Les lèvres de Lula s'entrouvrirent pour riposter mais elle était bien trop sonnée pour pouvoir répondre quelque chose. L'adolescente n'en revenait pas. Clyde ignorait avec brio leur baiser de la veille. C'était comme si rien n'était arrivé entre eux. Comme si leurs lèvres ne s'étaient pas apprivoisées, comme si leurs langues n'avaient pas joué ensemble durant plusieurs minutes. Lula se sentait blessée. Pire. Elle se sentait trahie. Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps d'évoquer sa détresse. Derek pénétrait dans le bar, Kate sur les talons._

_- « Tu as ta réponse. » dit froidement Clyde en apercevant la main de Derek attraper celle de Kate pour l'entraîner vers la table où ses deux amis se trouvaient déjà._

_- « Je m'en fous. » grommela Lula, s'enfonçant un peu plus sur sa chaise. _

_Le sourire de Derek faisait presque plaisir à voir. Le lycanthrope fit une bise à Lula et serra la main de Clyde tandis que Kate s'installait déjà à côté de l'adolescente avec un sourire surfait. Quelques banalités glaciales furent échangées entre les quatre jeunes. Le cœur de Lula n'y était pas. Elle ne voulait pas apprendre à connaître Kate. Finstock Jr. avait toujours eu un don pour les 'premières impressions'. Depuis qu'elle avait croisé le regard de cette Kate Argent, elle avait compris que celle-ci n'était pas un ange. _

_- « Je peux me permettre un conseil d'amie, Lulu ? » demanda Kate, en posant amicalement sa main sur l'avant-bras de l'adolescente._

_- « Lula. » rectifia-t-elle froidement. « Seuls Derek et Clyde peuvent m'appeler Lulu. »_

_Lula ne supportait pas que quelqu'un se montre aussi familier. Kate n'était pas son amie et elle ne le serait sans doute jamais. Derek fronça les sourcils, visiblement agacé par la sécheresse de Lula. Il lui donna d'ailleurs un léger coup de pied sous la table afin de l'encourager à être plus aimable. Ne voulant pas faire de la peine à son ami, Lula avait finalement lancé un sourire à Kate._

_- « Vas-y. Je t'écoute. »_

_- « Je trouve que ton tee-shirt te va super bien. » lança Kate, toute frétillante, sous le regard conquis de Derek. _

_Lula fut plutôt ravie du compliment et le sourire qu'elle accorda à Kate fut moins crispé et plus franc. Cependant, le retour de la médaille fut cuisant. _

_- « Par contre, quand on dépasse la taille 42, on évite les jupes trop courtes, ça grossit. »_

_Le regard de Kate s'attarda sur les genoux dénudés de Lula et Clyde manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive en entendant la phrase assassine qui venait d'être prononcée. Les joues de Lula s'empourprèrent de honte tandis que Kate continuait de la regarder avec un sourire narquois. Quant à Derek, il restait silencieux, les yeux plongés dans son verre. Lula attendit une réaction de sa part, espérant qu'il prenne sa défense et remette Kate à sa place. Malheureusement, ni Derek, ni Clyde ne trouva judicieux de rabattre le clapet de cette vipère. Lula dût donc se débrouiller seule mais malheureusement sa répartie légendaire semblait s'être envolée. Ne trouvant rien à répondre, l'adolescente attrapa son sac à main, se leva et sortit rapidement du bar. _

_La jeune femme traîna longuement dans les rues de Beacon Hills, les yeux embrumés de larmes et le cœur lourd. Dans un monde idéal, Clyde et Derek auraient suivis leur amie, l'auraient réconfortée. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas dans un monde idéal. Plus les jours avançaient, plus elle se rendait compte que la relation idyllique qu'elle avait entretenue avec Clyde et Derek était bien loin derrière elle. _

**- FIN DU FLASHBACK -**

- « Je vais trouver un autre plan. » assura Stiles qui gigotait un peu trop sur le canapé.

L'Alpha leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête. Stilinski en avait assez fait. Derek était fatigué de toute cette histoire. Il avait l'horrible impression que tout le poids de son passé écrasait sa poitrine et l'empêchait de respirer. Et même si les visites de Stiles se révélaient être une véritable bouffée d'air frais, Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être pessimiste.

- « Arrête. (…) Le mieux que je puisse faire, c'est d'éviter de croiser Lula. Et si par malheur je la croise, j'agirais en adulte responsable et je passerai mon chemin. »

Stiles donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Derek qui était assis à ses côtés sur le canapé. L'Alpha fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard censé lui couper l'envie de recommencer. Bien sûr, Stilinski n'en faisait qu'à sa tête comme toujours.

- « Tu racontes des conneries, Hale. (…) Tu ne seras jamais un adulte responsable. Dois-je te rappeler que tu es un loup-garou ? » Derek roula des yeux, vieille habitude. « Il faut que vous vous parliez, c'est tout. Il n'y aucune autre solution. Il faut crever l'abcès. Honnêtement, il y a trop de pus dans votre relation. »

- « T'es le roi de la métaphore poétique, Stiles. » s'empressa de commenter Isaac, assis sur le fauteuil en face, faisant semblant de bouquiner un livre intitulé 'La parade nuptiale'. En réalité, il espionnait chaque fait et geste de Derek et Stiles et s'amusait à les comparer avec les photos qu'il y avait dans son bouquin. « Je vous ai déjà dit que Lula ne veut pas en parler. »

- « Oui, et bien toi aussi tu racontes des conneries, Lahey. » pesta Stiles, en lui balançant une revue qui traînait sur la table en pleine tronche. « C'est quoi ces histoires de 'Elle n'est pas prête à parler.' ? Depuis quand t'es devenu un expert en psychologie féminine ? (…) Les filles sont toujours prêtes à parler. Elles ne font que ça, d'ailleurs. »

- « Il n'y a pas que les filles qui sont toujours prêtes à parler. » commenta Derek, sans doute fatigué par le babillage de son invité.

Comprenant très bien que l'Alpha parlait de lui, Stiles fit une légère grimace et posa ses pieds sur la table basse, se prenant un regard noir de M. Propre Lahey. Il croisa les bras et bailla longuement. Ces derniers jours, il passait plus de temps dans ce loft que dans sa propre maison. Son père commençait à s'en inquiéter et Scott en avait marre de ne plus voir son meilleur ami aussi souvent qu'avant. Quant à Stiles, il était content. Franchement content. Il aimait traîner avec ces deux loups dans ce loft luxueux. Il adorait élaborer des plans stupides et se sentir un minimum utile. Il aimait le côté futile de sa mission et il adorait que Derek se livre à lui sans réelle retenue.

- « Bon, tu as réussi à me fatiguer Stiles, je vais me coucher. » commenta Lahey avant de grimper les marches menant à sa chambre.

Stiles fronça les sourcils en grimaçant à nouveau. Isaac n'avait pas franchement l'air dans son assiette depuis le plan 'cours de soutien avec Lula Finstock'. Pourtant, Stilinski avait pris le temps d'expliquer à Isaac qu'il ne lui en voulait absolument pas d'avoir fait foiré le plan et qu'ils trouveraient bien un autre moyen de programmer une réelle discussion entre Derek et Lula.

- « Il est bizarre Isaac ces temps-ci, non ? »

- « Je crois qu'il craque un peu pour Lula. » dit Derek, comme s'il s'agissait de l'information la plus banale de la soirée.

Stiles manqua de faire renverser son verre d'eau qu'il reposa aussitôt en ouvrant les yeux tel un poisson lune.

- « T'as fumé quoi ? » questionna Stiles. « Et surtout, pourquoi tu penses ça ? (…) Je vais être incapable de regarder Lula normalement, maintenant. »

- « Tu exagères. » précisa l'Alpha tandis que l'adolescent haussait les épaules, constatant que Derek n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Stiles était le pro de l'exagération. « L'autre jour, avant que Lula arrive, Isaac s'est aspergé de ma lotion après-rasage Azzaro. (…) Voilà ce qui me fait dire ça. On ne se parfume pas autant sans souhaiter impressionner quelqu'un. C'est tout. »

Les joues de Stiles s'empourprèrent en se rendant compte qu'avant de venir, il avait piqué l'après-rasage Hugo Boss de son père. Pour ne pas montrer sa gêne, l'adolescent regarda sa montre et bailla à nouveau :

- « Tu te rends compte qu'il est bientôt minuit et qu'on est en train de raconter des potins sur la vie sentimentale d'Isaac ? »

- « Et alors ? » riposta Derek.

Cette fois, la bouche de Stiles s'ouvrit si grand que l'Alpha lui donna un coup dans le menton pour l'encourager à la refermer.

- « Tu as changé, Derek Hale. (…) Je ne sais pas si c'est ton côté adolescent qui refait surface ou bien mes visites à répétition qui ont cet effet mais... T'es un peu moins coincé que d'habitude. (…) Je me demande si je dois avoir peur ou être heureux. »

- « T'as raison, en fait. Rentre chez toi. (…) T'as cours demain, je te rappelle. » siffla Derek en attrapant Stiles par le bras pour l'entraîner jusqu'à la porte.

- « Ah, le revoilà, le Derek rabat-joie que j'aime ! »

Stiles se rendit immédiatement compte que sa phrase n'avait pas été prononcée très judicieusement et était particulièrement ambiguë. L'adolescent observa la réaction de Derek et constata que sa réplique ne semblait pas avoir eut un quelconque effet sur le loup-garou qui continuait de le traîner -littéralement- vers la sortie. Stiles aurait sans doute souhaité rester plus longtemps auprès de Derek. Personne n'était dupe de son petit manège. Chaque acte qu'il réalisait, il le faisait pour le lycanthrope. Pourtant, Stiles préférait crever plutôt que de s'avouer la terrible vérité : Derek Hale lui faisait un effet dingue. Il avait oublié la chevelure blonde vénitienne de la belle Lydia depuis qu'il s'était plongé au plus profond des yeux azurs de loup-garou bougon et rude. Mais il était bien trop tôt pour qu'il soit capable d'accepter cette fatalité. Alors, même si son cœur battait plus fort chaque fois que la main de l'Alpha agrippait l'un de ses vêtements, il réussissait encore avec brio à faire taire le torrent de sensations qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son âme.

- « Je peux te poser une question ? » demanda l'adolescent qui se trouvait désormais dans l'encadrement de la porte, prêt à s'en aller.

- « Je ne suis plus à ça près. »

La douceur de la voix de Derek fit frissonner Stiles qui prit une longue inspiration. Chaque fois que l'Alpha se montrait plus tendre et compatissant à son égard, l'adolescent se retrouvait submergé d'émotions qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Pour être tout à fait honnête, Stiles devait bien avouer qu'il se rendait compte que le méchant loup qu'était Derek devenait désormais (presque) aussi doux qu'un agneau lorsqu'il passait trop de temps auprès de l'adolescent. Et Stilinski n'était pas peu fier. Il aimait avoir cet effet positif sur le caractère du lycanthrope. Bien sûr, Derek tentait encore et toujours de jouer le bourru, mais il devenait de plus en plus mauvais acteur aux yeux de Stiles.

- « Tu trouves que je ressemble à Lula ? (…) Niveau caractère, j'entends. Parce que physiquement, ça serait un peu ridicule, on est sacrément opposés, elle et moi. »

Derek avait haussé les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas une seule seconde à cette question de la part de Stiles. D'ailleurs, il ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre et resta un long moment silencieux, à observer la bouche entrouverte de l'adolescent qui semblait attendre sa réponse avec une certaine impatience.

- « Peut-être. (…) J'en sais rien, en fait. » lança Derek, se passant la main dans la nuque et s'apprêtant à refermer la porte sur Stiles.

L'adolescent l'en empêcha d'un coup de bras et refit un pas dans le loft. Il ne comptait pas laisser Derek se défiler de la sorte. C'était trop facile. Derek Hale était le roi lorsqu'il s'agissait de prendre ses jambes à son cou et d'éviter les questions qui le gênaient un peu trop.

- « Bien sûr que tu sais. » insista Stiles, plantant son regard dans les yeux azurés de son aîné. « C'est pour ça que tu fais genre tu me détestes ? (...) Parce que quand tu me vois, tu vois Lula et que ça te ramène à tes erreurs passées ? »

- « Non. »

Le ton de l'Alpha était tranchant, mauvais, austère. Derek évitait avec brio le regard de l'adolescent qui ne sembla pas s'alarmer quant à la soudaine mauvaise humeur de son interlocuteur. Au contraire, Stiles avait l'impression de toucher au but. C'était comme s'il avait touché une corde sensible. Et l'adolescent comptait bien faire le funambule sur cette corde et faire parler le lycanthrope.

- « Tu as peur de me faire souffrir comme tu l'as fait souffrir. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Stiles venait de faire un constat cuisant. Le loup-garou releva la tête et observa l'adolescent d'un air dur.

- « Tu racontes n'importe quoi, Stiles. »

- « Tu sais que j'ai raison. » insista le fils du Shérif, un sourire illuminant son visage.

- « Depuis quand tu fais dans la psychologie de comptoir ? » ironisa Derek.

- « Depuis qu'Isaac est un expert en psychologie féminine. »

- « Tu as toujours réponse à tout, n'est-ce pas ? » interrogea le loup-garou, dont les lèvres tentaient de dessiner un sourire.

- « Toujours. » répondit fièrement Stiles, bombant légèrement le torse.

- « Alors oui, tu lui ressembles. »

Le visage de Stiles redevint immédiatement sérieux en entendant ce que venait de dire Derek. Ces quelques mots résonnèrent dans ses tympans et son cœur se mit à battre à un rythme irrégulier. Il n'en revenait pas que Derek admette enfin qu'il possédait des traits de caractère en commun avec Lula. Ne laissant pas Stiles cogiter plus longtemps sur cet échange, Derek poussa à nouveau l'adolescent vers la sortie.

- « Derek ! » interpella Stiles avant qu'il ne ferme la porte. Le loup-garou lança un signe de tête incitant le jeune humain à parler. « Je... » La voix de Stiles était soudain tremblante et timide, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas le moins du monde. Les yeux de Derek s'écarquillèrent face à ce spectacle. « Je suis sûr que tu ne me feras pas souffrir. » dit-il, finalement plus assuré. « Je sais que tu es un bon ami, quoi que tu en penses. (…) Tu sais pourquoi ? (…) Parce que je n'ai pas assez de doigts pour compter le nombre de fois où tu as risqué ta vie pour sauver la mienne. (…) Et que même si tu fais semblant de me détester, parfois... Et bien je sais que tu tiens à moi. (…) Au moins un peu. »

Les joues de Stiles s'empourprèrent en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de déblatérer. C'était presque une déclaration. Et ce n'était pas le genre de Stilinski de déballer ses sentiments comme ça. Pas aussi facilement.

- « Sérieusement Stiles, va te coucher. »

Ce fut la seule chose que Derek trouva intéressant de répondre à celui qui venait de le décrire comme un bon ami. Le loup-garou appuya cependant sa sentence d'un très léger sourire et referma la porte. Derek s'adossa contre le mur du loft et secoua la tête. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été capable d'approuver les paroles de Stiles. Bien sûr qu'il tenait à cet humain casse-pied et envahissant. Stiles avait beau être trop bavard, trop curieux et hyperactif, Derek avait énormément d'affection pour lui. Sans doute un peu trop. Parce que cette affection débordante commençait à se faire remarquer. D'ailleurs, Isaac n'hésitait pas à faire des sous-entendus à son Alpha sur la relation qu'il entretenait avec Stiles. Car, comme on le sait tous, la frontière entre l'amitié et l'amour est bien maigre, parfois.

**- FLASHBACK -**

_- « Je sais que tu es là, Derek ! » hurla la jeune femme en tambourinant contre la porte de la chambre de son ami. « Ta mère m'a dit que tu étais là. (…) Bordel, Hale, ouvre-moi ! »_

_Après de longues secondes, la poignée pivota et la porte s'entrouvrit. Le visage morose du lycanthrope apparut enfin dans l'encadrement et Lula soupira de soulagement. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle tentait d'entrer en contact avec Derek. Plusieurs jours qu'elle se cognait à une montagne de silence. La jeune femme observa les traits durcis de son ami et fronça les sourcils. Lula estimait n'avoir rien à se reprocher. Depuis que Kate s'était moquée d'elle, l'adolescente avait passé son temps à déprimer dans sa chambre. Même les excuses de Clyde pour ne pas avoir pris sa défense n'avaient pas réussies à lui redonner le sourire. _

_- « Tu vas me faire rentrer ou bien tu me laisses à la porte comme une vulgaire inconnue ? »_

_Derek avait finalement laissé la place à Lula pour qu'elle pénètre dans sa chambre. Inconsciemment, la jeune femme regarda dans chaque coin de la pièce, comme pour vérifier que Kate ne se cachait pas dans la pièce. Lula entreprit finalement de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit de Derek qui restait droit comme un piquet et ignorait le regard de sa meilleure amie._

_- « Je peux savoir pourquoi t'ignores chacun de mes appels ? » commença-t-elle, plus agressivement qu'elle ne le souhaitait. « Et au lycée, tu n'es que l'ombre de toi-même. On n'est pas idiots, Derek, on a bien compris que tu nous fuyais, Clyde et moi. »_

_- « Je n'ignore pas Clyde. » constata le loup-garou avec une froideur dont Lula n'avait que très rarement fait les frais._

_- « Ok. Je vois. (…) Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter un tel traitement ? » _

_Cette fois, Derek haussa les épaules. Visiblement, il n'était pas prêt à raconter ce que Lula avait fait de mal pour qu'il se mette à ignorer ses coups de téléphone et ses textos. Voyant que Derek ne répondait pas, la jeune femme se releva brutalement et s'approcha dangereusement du lycanthrope d'un air menaçant. Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne l'effraierait pas mais elle souhaitait lui prouver qu'il ne pouvait pas agir comme un con avec elle juste parce qu'il était de mauvais poil. _

_- « Tu sais quoi ? C'est moi qui devrait t'ignorer. (…) Je devrais t'en vouloir pour avoir laisser ta connasse de copine m'insulter. (…) T'aurais du prendre ma défense, parce que c'est ce que les amis font. (…) Toi, t'as rien fait. T'es resté là, les yeux plantés dans ta bière et tu m'as regardé couler. (…) Et là, c'est toi qui me fait la gueule ? Tu te fous de moi, non ? » _

_Toujours pas un mot de la part du lycanthrope. Les poings de la jeune femme se serrèrent et ses yeux furent bientôt remplis de larmes. _

_- « Tu me fais chier, Hale ! T'entends ? Tu m'emmerdes. » Et les poings menus de l'adolescente s'était mis à frapper contre le torse en béton du loup-garou. Elle tentait de lui faire mal, sachant qu'elle en serait incapable. Les larmes coulaient désormais sur ses joues roses et Derek ne réagissait toujours pas. « Je peux comprendre que tu sois amoureux. (…) Je peux comprendre des tas de choses. Mais pas que tu m'ignores alors que ça fait une semaine que je chiale tous les soirs sur mon oreiller parce que ta copine s'est foutu de moi. »_

_Derek attrapa les poignets de Lula pour la faire arrêter. La jeune femme réussit à faire sécher ses larmes et resta pendue aux lèvres de son ami, espérant qu'il serait enfin enclin à parler._

_- « Elle n'est pas méchante, Kate. » constata le loup-garou tandis que Lula roulait des yeux. « C'est toi qui n'a pas été très accueillante avec elle, l'autre soir. (…) Kate m'a raconté qu'elle s'est sentie agressée et qu'elle n'a pas trouvé d'autres manières de s'imposer. (…) Elle s'en veut, tu sais. » _

_Lula n'en revenait pas. Elle était là, en pleurs devant Derek, les yeux rougis, les cheveux en bataille et il continuait de défendre Kate. Lula se recula et fut prise d'un rire nerveux tandis que Derek la regardait désormais avec incompréhension. _

_- « Elle s'en veut ? Ça me fait une belle jambe. » ironisa Lula. « Le fait est que ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu m'ignores depuis une semaine. T'aurais pu bouger tes fesses et venir me l'expliquer en face. (...) Je t'ai connu plus courageux. »_

_Derek baissa les yeux et Lula comprit qu'une gêne étrange s'était installé entre eux. La jeune femme soupira longuement._

_- « Vas-y. Qu'est-ce que tu as d'autre à me reprocher ? »_

_Face au ton de voix fataliste de son amie, Derek releva la tête, un air triste sur le visage. Il s'en voulait que les événements prennent cette tournure. Il aurait voulu apaiser la situation, attirer Lula contre lui pour la rassurer et profiter ensemble de la fin de l'après-midi. Comme l'auraient fait deux amis. Sauf que rien n'était aussi simple désormais._

_- « Rien. Je n'ai rien d'autre à te reprocher. » trancha le loup-garou._

_- « Alors quoi ? (…) Explique-moi pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être de trop dans cette pièce qui était comme ma deuxième maison il y a quelques jours encore. »_

_- « C'est Kate... » commença timidement Derek. « Elle est assez jalouse et... (…) Elle croit que tu aimerais être plus que mon amie. » _

_Lula n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. A nouveau, elle s'était mise à rire, ne comprenant pas un seul instant comment Derek pouvait lui raconter une telle histoire. _

_- « Tu sais, c'est le début entre Kate et moi alors... Je n'ai pas envie de tout briser, parce que je l'aime vraiment bien. » conclut-il avec plus d'assurance. « J'espère que tu comprends. »_

_- « La seule chose que je comprends c'est que tu préfères mettre de côté un an d'amitié dans l'espoir de te taper cette conne. (…) Très bien, Derek. Amuse-toi. Crois au coup de foudre si tu le veux. Mais ne viens pas pleurer sur mon épaule quand elle t'aura brisé le cœur. Je ne serais plus là. »_

_Lula ne croyait pas si bien dire._

**- FIN DU FLASHBACK -**

- « Je peux vous demander un service ? »

- « Si c'est pour dispenser des cours de soutien à l'un de tes amis qui n'en a pas besoin, j'ai déjà donné, Stilinski. »

La jeune femme n'avait pas levé la tête de ses cahiers, reconnaissant très bien la voix de celui qui se tenait, encore une fois, à côté de son bureau alors que le cours était terminé. Stiles se pinça les lèvres en remarquant que la voix de son interlocutrice était glaciale. Lula avait pardonné l'adolescent pour le plan foireux qu'il avait monté dans son dos, mais elle ne souhaitait pas pour autant lui faire le plaisir d'être absolument gentille avec lui. Il méritait quelques piques bien placées.

- « En fait, j'aurais juste besoin de votre trousseau de clés. La réserve de la bibliothèque est fermée à cette heure-ci et il y a un bouquin dont j'ai absolument besoin pour mon exposé d'histoire de demain. »

- « Tu connais internet ? C'est hyper moderne et pratique. Tu devrais essayer. » ironisa la jeune femme.

- « Sérieusement ? Vous croyez que M. Johnson va me mettre une bonne note si je pioche des infos sur internet ? (…) C'est le mec le plus pointu que je connais. Il sait même quel était le plat préféré de Winston Churchill. C'est flippant, je vous jure. »

Lula releva la tête et comprit qu'elle finirait par céder bien vite. Parce qu'il était trop mignon avec ses fossettes et son regard coquin. Genim Stilinski était un diable déguisé en ange. Lula attrapa le trousseau de clés dans son sac et le lança à Stiles dont le sourire triompha.

- « Tu me le ramènes dans un quart d'heure. J'ai quelques copies à corriger et après il faut que je ferme la classe derrière moi. »

Stiles approuva d'un vif mouvement de tête et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce. En constatant que l'adolescent semblait un peu trop fier de lui, Lula tourna le regard vers la porte et se frappa le front avec la paume de la main en constatant que Derek venait de pénétrer dans la salle de classe et que Stiles venait de prendre soin de les y enfermer.

- « J'y crois pas. » lança l'enseignante, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se mettre à rire face à la ruse de Stilinski. « Deux fois. » assura-t-elle en regardant Derek s'avancer vers le bureau. « Deux fois que je me fais avoir comme une débutante par ce gamin. »

- « Il est plutôt convaincant. » tenta le lycanthrope avec un sourire sur les lèvres. « Et il n'est pas du genre à laisser tomber. »

- « Je suis censée être la personne la plus rusée de ma génération. Et là, cet ado arrive à me faire croire des trucs aberrants. » ironisa Lula.

Malgré le fait que la situation aurait du être désagréable pour la jeune professeure, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être plutôt amusée. Elle n'avait pas conscience que d'être enfermée dans cette pièce signifiait qu'elle allait devoir mettre ses sentiments à plat. Jouer carte sur table, comme on dit.

- « Tu es la personne la plus rusée de ta génération. (…) T'as quand même réussi à séduire mon oncle George pour le convaincre de te donner l'ingrédient secret pour que les loups-garous puissent ressentir les effets de l'alcool. »

- « Une goutte d'huile essentielle d'eucalyptus mélangée à de la lavande vraie toutes les demi-heures conserve l'alcool dans le sang. (…) Impossible d'oublier ça. »

Lula se souvenait de ce moment comme si c'était hier. Cette évocation la fit sourire, malgré elle. Derek fit de même, se rappelant de la gueule de bois mémorable suite à la soirée trop arrosée qu'il avait vécu avec Clyde et Lula. C'était sans doute la dernière soirée qu'ils avaient passé tous les trois ensemble.

Les deux jeunes gens, désormais adultes, restèrent à se regarder, soudain gênés. Le silence se faisait douloureux mais aucun d'entre eux n'était capable de le rompre. Lula sentit une boule de larmes envahir sa gorge. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, ne supportant plus le regard de Derek sur elle. Comprenant l'émotion qui l'envahissait, il avança vers elle et attrapa maladroitement son avant-bras. Étrangement, Lula n'eut aucun mouvement de recul et laissa la main de Derek glisser le long de son bras pour venir enlacer amicalement sa main. Elle ré-ouvrit doucement les yeux et sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue.

- « Tu m'as manqué. » murmura Derek.

**- FLASHBACK -**

_- « Bordel, Hale, tu m'as manqué ! » hurla Lula tout en continuant de tourbillonner au rythme de la musique._

_Les deux adolescents n'avaient jamais été aussi ivres de leur vie. Dans l'après-midi, Lula était passée draguer l'oncle de Derek pour que celui-ci crache le morceau quant à l'ingrédient secret permettant aux loups-garous de se saouler._

_« Jure-moi que l'on ne se disputera plus jamais. » dit-elle plus bas tout en s'approchant un peu plus du lycanthrope et en encadrant le visage du jeune homme avec ses mains. _

_L'adolescente posa son front contre celui de son ami. Leurs nez se frôlaient et leurs regards se disaient tout ce qu'ils avaient été incapables de se dire auparavant. _

_- « Plus jamais. » murmura Derek. « Je te le promets. »_

_Et le lycanthrope avait attrapé la main de la jeune femme pour la faire danser. Elle virevolta dans les airs et déposa une lourde bise sur la joue de son meilleur ami._

_- « Tu es aussi saoul que moi, mais j'ai envie de te croire. » _

_- « Tu comptes trop pour moi, Lula. Je ne pourrais jamais te laisser tomber. »_

_Il l'avait attiré contre lui, avait enroulé ses bras autour de son corps et l'avait serré si fort qu'elle n'avait pu que le croire. Elle avait même essayé de dessiner leur futur parfait. Qui ne le serait sans doute jamais. Mais ils étaient trop ivres pour imaginer que leur futur serait bien loin de leur idéal._

_- « Je vais faire des efforts. Je vais essayer d'apprendre à connaître Kate. Et puis je vais lui prouver que je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi. (…) Parce que c'est vrai en plus. Je t'adore Derek, tu me fascines et tu es peut-être terriblement attirant mais... » La jeune femme se mit à sourire en s'entendant parler. « Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi. Vraiment. (…) Mais ne m'ignore plus jamais. Je serais incapable de vivre sans toi. (…) Et j'ai déjà hâte d'être au bal de fin d'année. Pour que tu me fasses danser toute la nuit comme tu le fais maintenant. »_

_Lula s'était détaché de l'étreinte de son meilleur ami et avait jeté un œil à Clyde qui était assis sur la banquette de la boîte de nuit, visiblement agacé par la scène que lui offraient Derek et Lula. La jeune femme eut un sourire triste, s'élança vers Clyde, le contraint à quitter son verre et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Derek, quant à lui, prit la place de Clyde sur la banquette, pour se reposer un peu, regardant ses deux amis s'amuser._

_- « Clyde... » souffla Lula, tout en glissant ses bras autour de la nuque de l'adolescent._

_- « Quoi ? » _

_- « On va en reparler un jour de notre baiser ? »_

_Clyde avait baissé les yeux, gêné, les joues aussi rouges que les néons de lumière qui illuminaient son visage._

_- « Mais tu sais, si tu ne veux pas en parler, je ne serais pas contre. On peut juste réitérer l'expérience, si tu le souhaites. »_

_Cette fois, Clyde n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. L'audace de Lula le sidérait. Il avait relevé les yeux et avait contemplé le visage de son amie, rougi d'avoir trop dansé. La musique de la boîte de nuit avait ralenti, bon nombre de danseurs avaient quitté la piste. Seuls les couples ne manquaient pas à l'appel. Clyde hésita un instant mais attrapa la taille de Lula et l'attira contre lui. Bien sûr, Lula était saoule. Clyde l'était tout autant. Pourtant, le baiser qu'ils échangèrent, aux effluves de bière et de rhum, fut l'un des plus beaux de leur vie. _

_Sur sa banquette, Derek resta bouche bée face à cette vision de Lula et Clyde s'embrassant. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Il trouvait cela étrange mais beau. Alors, il décida d'être heureux pour eux. C'était la moindre des choses. Son portable vibra dans la poche de son jean et il put lire le message suivant :_

_KATE – T'es où ? Ça fait une heure que je te cherche._

_DEREK – Je suis sorti avec Clyde._

_KATE – Et Lula. _

_DEREK – Sois pas jalouse. Quand je vais te raconter ce qui se passe devant mes yeux, tu ne pourras plus l'être._

_KATE – Je m'en fiche. Tu me mens pour aller t'éclater avec Lula. J'ai le droit d'être jalouse. _

_Derek soupira face à cet échange ridicule de textos qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Il ne comprenait absolument pas la réaction de sa petite amie. Il était censé être le plus jeune des deux et pourtant, il avait parfois l'impression que c'était Kate qui était immature. Un dernier message arriva. Celui qui changea tout. Pour de bon._

_KATE – Je ne crois pas que l'on puisse être ensemble si tu continues à la voir._

**- FIN DU FLASHBACK -**

- « Je suis désolé. » murmura Derek. « Pour tout. »

- « Je sais. »

La voix de Lula était douce et la jeune femme serra un peu plus la main de Derek, entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de son ancien meilleur ami. Puis, alors qu'il allait l'attirer contre lui pour l'étreindre, elle le repoussa violemment et de nombreuses larmes envahirent ses joues.

- « Je devrais te détester. (…) Pendant toutes ses années, j'ai essayé de t'oublier et de me dire que tu ne méritais pas ma compassion. »

Derek la regarda s'éloigner, ne comprenant pas ce revirement de situation soudain. Il la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle faisait les cent pas dans la pièce. Elle paraissait fébrile et ressemblait à une enfant qui venait de faire une bêtise.

- « Mais tu sais quoi ? (…) Je ne te déteste même pas. » La jeune femme ferma à nouveau les yeux. « Je ME déteste. Parce que je suis aussi coupable que tu l'es. »

Les mots de l'enseignante brisèrent le cœur de Derek qui déglutit difficilement. Ils y étaient. Elle pouvait enfin exprimer toute la rancœur qu'elle avait gardé au fond de son âme.

- « Parce que si je n'étais pas entrée dans vos vies, Clyde serait sans doute encore vivant. »

- « Ne dis pas ça. » intima Derek, d'une voix dure.

Il ne supportait pas d'entendre la jeune femme se rendre coupable d'une telle chose. Cette fois, il ne lui laissa pas le choix. Il s'élança vers elle, attrapa ses poignets et la blottit contre lui. Lula pleura de plus belle, comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis des années. En réalité, la dernière fois qu'elle avait pleuré comme ça, c'était lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé la mort de Clyde. Ce jour-là, elle avait vu son monde s'écrouler. Plus rien ne la retenait à Beacon Hills. Alors elle s'était enfuie.

Sentant le rythme cardiaque de Lula s'apaiser, Derek relâcha ses poignets et caressa doucement les cheveux de son amie. Depuis le jour où elle était partie, jamais il n'avait été capable d'un geste aussi tendre. Pourtant, la consoler lui sembla tout naturel. Il se sentait soudain plus humain qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

* * *

**Vous savez quoi ? J'adore vous torturer ! Parce que je suis sûre que vous vous demandez comment Clyde est mort, et tout et tout. D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à me dire quelles sont les questions que vous vous posez :P Parce qu'il reste encore plein de points à éclaircir ! Et j'aime vous mener dans plein de directions ! **

**Bon, le Sterek se dessine peu à peu ! Ca arrivera bientôt, ne vous inquiétez pas :P**

**Bref, commentez, parce qu'un auteur sans critique (positive comme négative), c'est triste. :P**

**Je vous aime. Bonne semaine. A la semaine prochaine.**

_**PS pour Léokapi : Moi non plus je n'aime pas les tomates crues. On est trop pareils, frérot :D Par contre je mange des tomates cuites avec toi quand tu veux ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour mes poulains !**

**Joyeuses Pâques à tous ! J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop gavés de chocolats ce week-end, mais vous connaissant, je suis sûre que si. Pour ma part, j'ai le ventre bien rempli de mets en tout genre. Le chocolat reste mon pêché mignon ! **

**J'ai cherché une blagounette à vous faire en ce 1er avril, mais je n'ai pas trouvé ! Et vous, vous aimez faire des blagues à vos amis le 1er avril ? :P**

**Bref, finis les blablas, voici le chapitre cinq de ma fanfiction. Merci pour vos reviews, merci pour vos petits mots adorables, pour vos follows, vos favorites,... **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 **

_« __L'amour est aveugle._

_L'amitié ferme les yeux. »_

- OTTO VON BISMARCK

* * *

- « Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de faire ce que je crois que tu es en train de faire. »

Stiles sursauta en entendant une voix derrière lui. Il se retourna brutalement, pris sur le vif, manquant de trébucher par la même occasion, et fronça les sourcils en apercevant le grand Lahey qui le dévisageait comme s'il allait en faire son déjeuner.

- « Merde, Isaac. (…) Tu m'as fait flipper. J'ai failli faire un arrêt cardiaque.»

Lahey s'en moquait comme de sa première paire de chaussettes d'avoir effrayé Stiles. Il savait très bien que le jeune humain tentait de détourner peu habilement son attention.

- « N'essaie pas de m'enfumer. (…) Je te connais trop bien pour savoir que tu as manigancé quelque chose. »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? (…) T'es franchement pas net toi, ces derniers jours. »

Cette fois, Isaac ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire. Stiles était vraiment mauvais menteur, quand il s'y mettait. Alors Isaac riait jaune, bien entendu. Stiles avait le don d'être parfaitement agaçant et immature. Si Lahey était à fleur de peau, Stilinski était au summum de sa capacité à être horripilant.

- « Ce que je raconte ? » répéta Isaac, une pointe d'agressivité dans la voix. « En réalité, je me demande pourquoi la voiture de Derek est sur le parking du lycée alors qu'il n'est pas dedans. Et surtout, je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais l'oreille collée à cette porte. (…) A moins que ces deux choses soient liées. »

Stiles haussa les épaules et feignit la parfaite innocence. Bien sûr, il savait pertinemment que Lahey avait tout compris à son petit manège. D'ailleurs, vu les battements de son pauvre cœur qui s'accéléraient malgré lui, il était certain d'être démasqué. En fait, Stiles s'en moquait. Un peu. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi Isaac paraissait si irrité.

- « T'es chiant, Stiles. Vraiment. »

- « Ouais, c'est pas une découverte. »

- « Et Derek est sans doute aussi idiot que toi pour avoir accepté de baigner là-dedans. (…) Combien de fois je vous ai répété que Lula n'était pas prête à avoir un face à face avec lui ? »

- « Vingt-deux fois. (…) Au moins. »

Isaac secoua vivement la tête, vexé par le comportement désinvolte de son ami. Pour dire vrai, le jeune loup-garou ne comprenait pas pourquoi Stiles s'entêtait à vouloir rassembler les bouts de verres brisés qu'avaient laissés Derek et Lula derrière eux. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont Stilinski procédait. Isaac trouvait que l'adolescent hyperactif forçait le destin. Et Dieu seul sait à quel point le destin n'aime pas être forcé.

- « Tu sais quoi, Stiles ? (…) Cette histoire ne concerne qu'eux. Tu n'avais pas à provoquer cette rencontre. Je suis persuadé que ça se serait fait naturellement. Si ça se trouve, tu ne fais qu'empirer les choses avec ton attitude immature. »

- « Immature, moi ? » se vexa l'humain, les bras croisés sur son torse. « Je me plie en quatre pour aider Derek-I'm The Alpha Now-Hale et je suis immature. Mais bien sûr ! »

Stiles était déçu par le nouveau visage que dévoilait Isaac. Il n'aimait pas cet air de « M. Je sais tout » qu'il prenait. Le fils du Shérif ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Lahey prenait la mouche. Après tout, Stiles ne pensait pas faire de mal. Au contraire, il essayait de se montrer utile. Comme toujours. Constatant la mine mélancolique de son ami, Isaac fit quelques pas vers lui et regarda ses chaussures pendant de longues secondes avant de trouver quoi dire.

- « Je sais que tu ne veux que le bien de Derek. (…) Mais tu n'as jamais pensé que... »

La voix d'Isaac s'était brisée et le jeune homme déglutit difficilement tout en remontant les yeux vers Stiles qui fronçait de nouveau les sourcils, cherchant à savoir où voulait en venir le lycanthrope novice.

- « Que ? » insista Stiles.

- « Tu n'as jamais pensé que ces révélations pouvaient lui faire plus de mal que de bien ? »

**- FLASHBACK -**

_- « Tu as des nouvelles de Derek ? »_

_Clyde secoua négativement la tête, au grand dam de Lula qui soupira longuement avant de poser doucement sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et sentit que la boule de larmes coincée dans sa gorge était prête à éclater. L'absence de Derek lui crevait le cœur. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Un mois s'était déjà écoulé depuis leur dernière soirée en boîte de nuit. Lorsque Lula était revenue s'asseoir près de Derek, il avait simplement murmuré un 'Je dois y aller' quasi-inaudible. Lula n'avait pas compris que ces quatre mots signifiaient la fin cruelle de leur amitié. Alors, la demoiselle avait simplement sourit, avait collé une bise sur la joue de son meilleur ami, qui s'était sauvé quelques secondes après, sans un sourire. Euphorique, Lula n'avait pas remarqué l'attitude étrange de Derek. Clyde l'avait rejoint sur la banquette, avait entouré ses épaules avec son bras et Lula avait alors connu le bonheur simple et sans concessions le temps de quelques heures._

_Tout avait basculé. Malheureusement._

_- « Ça fait un mois qu'il ne nous a pas adressé la parole. » insista Lula en se décalant du corps de Clyde. « Un mois que je le harcèle de textos, que je l'attends à la fin des cours pour pouvoir lui parler. » _

_La jeune femme soupira encore une fois, tandis que les mains de Clyde venaient encadrer son doux visage. Il déposa un baiser sur le nez de Lula qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette délicate attention. Il colla son front à celui de sa petite amie et lui souffla : _

_- « Laisse Derek tranquille. » La voix de Clyde était apaisante et Lula se laissa bercer par ces quelques mots. « S'il estime ne pas avoir besoin de nous dans sa vie alors... Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui non plus. »_

_Et Clyde avait embrassé Lula. Avec tendresse et amour. Un amour qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible plusieurs semaines auparavant. Là, dans sa chambre d'adolescent, il possédait pour la première fois les lèvres d'une personne qu'il aimait réellement. Clyde n'avait jamais ressenti de tels sentiments. Il avait toujours été le garçon qui jouait un peu avec les filles, les faisait souvent pleurer et s'en moquait toujours. Avec Lula, tout était différent. A la fois plus simple et plus compliqué. Les doutes accompagnaient sa certitude. Et lorsqu'il ne suffisait pas à faire le bonheur complet de sa bien-aimée, son cœur se serrait un peu plus. Parce que Clyde avait beau aimer Lula de toute son âme, jamais elle ne serait heureuse sans Derek dans les parages. Alors, à chaque fois qu'elle évoquait le loup-garou, Clyde serrait les dents et tentait d'apaiser la tristesse de la jeune femme. Et il continuait d'être jaloux, sans le montrer. Il s'en voulait même d'espérer que Derek sorte définitivement de leur vie. Que Lula l'oublie. Pour toujours. A jamais._

_- « Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. (…) Je crève de son absence. »_

_Face à cette vérité cinglante, Clyde avait baissé les yeux, avait laissé ses mains glisser dans le dos de Lula et avait eu un sourire triste. Il ne comprenait pas comment sa petite amie pouvait continuer à s'accrocher à Derek alors que celui-ci s'éloignait un peu plus chaque jour. Il se devait de lui faire admettre la douloureuse réalité. _

_- « Tu l'as dit toi même, ça fait un mois qu'il fait comme s'il ne nous avait jamais connus. A peine un bonjour le matin dans les couloirs. » La voix de Clyde se fit plus glaciale, presque autoritaire. Il fixa Lula de ses yeux verts émeraude et finit par trancher. « Il ne mérite pas que tu te mettes dans un tel état. Parce qu'il s'en fiche de toi. Tu n'es rien pour lui. (…) Parce que si tu comptais réellement pour Derek, comme il t'a laissé croire, il serait là, avec nous. Tu le vois quelque part, toi ? » _

_Clyde s'était levé d'un bond tandis que les larmes coulaient déjà sur les joues roses de Lula. Il évita le regard de la jeune femme pendant de longues secondes avant de reprendre la parole._

_- « On n'abandonne pas ses amis comme il le fait avec nous. (…) Tu vas me dire qu'il a sans doute ses raisons mais... Il n'y a aucune raison valable pour laisser tomber ses meilleurs potes. AUCUNE. »_

_Le ton de Clyde avait augmenté lorsqu'il avait prononcé le dernier mot si bien que Lula avait sursauté. Les poings serrés, l'adolescent était resté dos à Lula et avait continué, cachant ses yeux aussi luisants de larmes que ceux de sa petite amie. _

_- « Je n'en peux plus d'entendre dire que tu ne peux pas vivre sans lui. (…) Parce qu'il va falloir t'y faire. Et puis... Je devrais te suffire, Lula. Je devrais réussir à te faire garder le sourire. Mais non... Tu ne penses qu'à lui, ne parle que de lui. Il va falloir que ça s'arrête. (…) Parce que tu sais quoi ? Si jamais il revient la bouche en cœur parce que sa copine l'a largué, il n'aura pas ma compassion. Il aura mon poing dans la gueule. »_

_A son tour, Lula s'était levée et s'était collée au dos de Clyde, l'entourant de ses bras. Elle posa sa tête contre lui et ses mains agrippèrent le tee-shirt du jeune homme. Lula n'avait pas eu conscience que Clyde souffrait autant qu'elle de la situation. Elle aurait du le savoir. Pour la première fois, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas une aussi bonne amie qu'elle pensait l'être. L'une des larmes de Clyde roula jusqu'à la main droite de la jeune femme. Elle ne fit aucune réflexion. Elle se blottit simplement encore plus contre lui. _

**- FIN DU FLASHBACK -**

Lula et Derek ne savaient pas combien de temps ils étaient restés enlacés dans cette salle de classe, sans se dire un mot. La seule chose dont ils étaient convaincus, c'était que leur présence mutuelle les apaisait et allégeait leurs épaules d'un poids considérable. Lula aurait voulu être capable de repousser cette étreinte avec violence. Malheureusement pour elle, le corps de Derek contre le sien calmait des années de culpabilité. Pourtant, se rendant compte que cette proximité ne pouvait pas durer plus longtemps, elle se décolla à contre cœur, avec une douceur transcendante, passant une main sur ses yeux rougis par le trop de larmes versées.

- « Je devrais te mettre mon poing dans la figure. » dit-elle simplement, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

- « Si ça te soulage, fais-le. » assura Derek, la même expression sur le visage.

- « La seule chose qui me soulagerait, ce serait de voir Clyde débarquer dans cette salle et de te mettre une raclée. »

Derek avait doucement rigolé. Il imaginait parfaitement la scène. Clyde avait toujours été le genre de garçon impulsif et trop téméraire. S'attaquer à plus fort que lui ne lui avait jamais fait peur.

- « Je suis désolé. » répéta encore une fois le loup-garou.

Le disque était rayé. Pourtant, ces excuses étaient sincères. Il ne savait simplement pas comment les exprimer d'une autre manière. Ces trois mots défilaient dans sa tête et il voulait être certain que Lula le comprenait. 'Je suis désolé.' murmura-t-il à nouveau, plus pour lui-même.

- « Je sais que tu n'es pas prête à en parler. Je sais que tu préférerais être loin de moi en ce moment. Je sais que tu m'en veux. Mais... On est là. Toutes ces années ont passé et... »

Derek ne trouva pas la force de continuer. La jeune enseignante reprit un peu d'aplomb et commença à marcher entre les tables de la salle de classe.

- « Toutes ces années ont passé et les plaies sont toujours béantes. » compléta-t-elle, obtenant un signe de tête d'approbation de la part de Derek. « Il n'y a pas un jour depuis mon départ où je n'ai pas pensé à vous. Pas un jour où je n'ai pas eu envie de mettre ma rancœur de côté pour venir te retrouver et te parler. (…) Parce que malgré tout, j'ai toujours pensé que le Derek qui a été mon meilleur ami ne pouvait pas avoir disparu. Qu'il était simplement endormi quelque part. (…) Et puis finalement, je me disais qu'en sept ans, tu n'avais pas essayé une seule fois de me contacter et... »

- « J'ai essayé de te contacter. » l'interrompit Derek. « J'ai voulu savoir où tu étais partie exactement, j'ai voulu que ton père te transmette des lettres. Il n'a jamais accepté. Parce qu'il savait à quel point je t'avais fait du mal. Qu'il voulait que tu puisses être heureuse et oublier ton passé. (...) Alors au bout de deux ans à tenter de le convaincre, j'ai abandonné. Je me suis dit qu'il avait raison. Que tu méritais d'être heureuse sans moi à tes côtés. »

Face à cette confession, Lula ne fut même pas en colère contre son père. N'importe quel parent aurait réagit de la sorte pour protéger son enfant. Elle n'en voulait pas non plus à Derek de ne pas avoir été plus persévérant.

- « J'ai été une pire amie que tu ne l'as jamais été. » lança la jeune femme, évitant le regard de Derek.

- « Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Arrête de rejeter la faute sur toi. »

- « Mais c'est vrai ! » s'exclama Lula, faisant un pas pour se rapprocher du jeune lycanthrope qui s'était assis sur une table. « Une semaine après mon départ, mon père m'a appelé pour me dire que... Ta famille. L'incendie. » bredouilla-t-elle, l'ambiance devenant soudain plus pesante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. « Il m'a appelé pour me supplier de rentrer. Il m'a sorti le discours sur l'amitié et sur le soutien que j'étais censé t'apporter dans ce moment horriblement difficile. (…) Et tu sais quoi ? » Les yeux de Lula s'embrumèrent à nouveau. « J'ai simplement dit non. (...) On m'annonçait que toute ta famille était morte mais je restais noyée dans ma jalousie et ma rancœur. Ça fait de moi une horrible personne. » Le regard dur de Lula frappa le lycanthrope dont le cœur se souleva. « Nous sommes d'horribles personnes, Derek. On s'est mutuellement abandonnés. Comment veux-tu qu'on se pardonne un jour ? Ce n'est pas le genre de blessure qui va se guérir autour d'un bon verre. Je culpabiliserais toute ma vie pour ne pas être rentrée pour t'épauler, ce jour-là. »

- « Je n'ai pas été là pour toi quand on a annoncé le décès de Clyde. (…) Ce soir-là, j'aurais du être prêt de toi. J'aurais du être à ce bal avec toi. »

Chacun des jeunes adultes tentait de se persuader qu'il avait commis le pire crime d'amitié. La pire trahison. Finalement, ils étaient pareils. Dans le même bateau. Sur la même mer en furie.

- « Tu sais très bien que je suis le seul coupable dans cette histoire, Lulu. » énonça le loup-garou, tirant un frisson à la jeune femme. « Je suis le premier à vous avoir abandonné. Si je n'avais pas offert toute ma confiance à Kate, elle n'aurait pas pu me contraindre à m'éloigner de vous. »

- « Tu étais amoureux, Derek. »

- « Et alors ? J'étais assez grand pour connaître la différence entre le bien et le mal. J'aurais du comprendre qu'une femme qui te force à t'éloigner de tes meilleurs amis n'a pas les meilleures intentions du monde. »

Lula baissa les yeux. Elle était d'accord avec Derek, dans le fond. Pourtant, elle ne parvenait toujours pas à penser que le lycanthrope était le seul coupable. Elle seule savait la véritable histoire. Derek ignorait encore bien trop de choses.

- « Tu sais... Il faudrait que... » commença le jeune homme, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son jean. « Il faut que tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est exactement passé. Il y a tant de choses que tu me caches encore. »

- « J'aurais voulu te les dire ces choses-là, à l'époque. Mais tu ne m'écoutais pas. Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai annoncé que Clyde était devenu un loup-garou ? (…) Tu t'en foutais comme si je t'avais annoncé que je venais de m'acheter une nouvelle paire de chaussures. J'étais censé gérer ça comment, moi ? »

- « C'est faux. Je ne m'en moquais pas. »

- « Bien sûr que si, Derek. Je t'ai supplié de l'aider à apprendre à contrôler sa nouvelle condition. (…) Tu n'as rien fait. »

**- FLASHBACK -**

_Lula avait sursauté en entendant quelqu'un frappait contre la fenêtre de sa chambre. En apercevant Clyde, trempé jusqu'aux os sous la pluie battante, elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à le laisser entrer. Cependant, elle avait eu un mouvement de recul en constatant que le tee-shirt de ce dernier était déchiré et maculé de sang. Un cri aigu était sorti d'entre ses lèvres et elle s'était immédiatement couvert la bouche avec les mains afin de ne pas alarmer son père qui, en cette fin de soirée, regardait tranquillement la télévision dans le salon. _

_- « Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, Clyde ? » pesta la jeune femme, toujours choquée par la vision de cette blessure. « Ne me dis pas que tu t'es encore bagarré. Tu sais très bien que ces types de ton quartier sont plus forts que toi. »_

_- « Je ne me suis pas battu. » dit-il, d'une voix faible, tandis que son visage crispé décrivait parfaitement la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir._

_- « Alors quoi ? » insista Lula, les sourcils froncés._

_Elle força Clyde à s'asseoir sur son lit et ses mains s'aventurèrent à retirer le tee-shirt qui cachait partiellement la blessure. _

_- « Laisse-moi regarder. (…) On dirait une... » _

_Tandis que les doigts de Lula contournaient doucement la plaie, elle prit conscience de la nature de la blessure et recula brutalement, se cognant violemment la hanche contre le coin de son bureau. Clyde put clairement lire la panique dans les yeux de sa petite amie qui, la bouche grande ouverte, restait interdite face à ce qu'elle venait de comprendre._

_- « Ne me dis pas que... » commença-t-elle, la voix tremblante. « Qui t'a fait ça Clyde ? Qui t'a mordu ? »_

_- « Je n'avais pas d'autre choix. » dit-il simplement, ne répondant absolument pas à la question de Lula._

_- « De quoi tu parles ? (…) Un putain de loup-garou t'a mordu et t'es en train de me faire comprendre que tu étais d'accord ? » _

_Lula avait parlé bien plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Clyde lui fit signe de se taire, se leva péniblement et attrapa le bras de la jeune femme, caressant doucement l'intérieur de son poignet, comme pour l'apaiser. _

_- « Je n'avais pas d'autre choix. » insista le jeune homme._

_- « Je ne comprends pas. » dit-elle simplement tentant de garder son calme du mieux qu'elle pouvait. _

_- « On en parlera plus tard. » précisa autoritairement l'adolescent. « Aide-moi à mettre un pansement sur la plaie. Demain, ce sera guérit. » ajouta-t-il, plus tendrement. « Demain, tout sera guérit. » _

_La jeune femme aurait voulu avoir le courage de tenir tête à Clyde. Elle souhaitait le contraindre à lui raconter ce qu'il tenait tant à lui cacher. Elle ne comprenait pas un seul instant comment elle n'avait pas été capable de voir une telle chose arriver. Clyde débarquait en pleine nuit dans sa chambre, une morsure lui déchirant l'abdomen. Lula avait loupé quelque chose. C'était une évidence. _

_Pourtant, l'adolescente s'était montrée docile. Elle avait été chercher de quoi faire un bandage à Clyde et s'était occupé de lui sans un mot. Parfois, il tentait de capter son regard mais visiblement, elle était incapable de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Un flot de questions emportait Lula bien loin dans ses pensées._

_- « Je peux dormir avec toi ? » souffla l'adolescent._

_Encore une fois, Lula céda et entrouvrit les draps, s'allongeant déjà dans ce lit chaud et réconfortant. Clyde se glissa près d'elle et d'un geste protecteur, il entrelaça ses jambes à celles de la jeune femme. Plus d'une heure passa sans qu'aucun des deux ne disent un mot. N'y tenant plus, Clyde décida de prendre la parole. _

_- « Je suis malade. » constata l'adolescent. « Il y a deux semaines, on m'a diagnostiqué une leucémie et... » La voix du garçon s'était brisée d'émotion tandis que la main de Lula s'était violemment accrochée dans les draps. « Tu sais, on parlait beaucoup de loup-garou, avec Derek. (…) J'ai pensé que ça pouvait être une solution. »_

_Lula se retourna vers son petit ami et posa une main sur sa joue pâle. La situation la dépassait. Bien sûr, la tristesse de savoir Clyde malade l'envahissait. D'une autre part, elle était désormais soulagée de savoir que cette morsure aiderait sans doute l'adolescent à éviter cette grave maladie. Pourtant, imaginer Clyde en loup-garou était sans doute le plus difficile dans cette histoire. Lula ne pouvait pas se faire à cette idée._

_- « Pourquoi tu ne m'en pas parlé avant ? On aurait pu en discuter. Ensemble. » _

_- « Ce mois-ci, tu n'étais pas franchement ouverte au dialogue, Lulu. »_

_La voix de Clyde était si sèche que la main de Lula retomba doucement sur les draps. _

_- « Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. » tenta la jeune femme, d'une voix faiblarde._

_- « Honnêtement, en un mois, combien de fois tu m'as demandé comment j'allais ? » trancha-t-il, les sourcils froncés. « Tu ne pensais qu'à Derek, tu ne peux pas me dire le contraire. »_

_- « Alors quoi ? Du coup tu as préféré me cacher ça et agir dans ton coin ? (…) C'est immature, Clyde. »_

_Les deux adolescents restèrent un long moment à se fixer d'un air mauvais, chacun rejetant la faute sur l'autre._

_- « Tu étais condamné ? » demanda-t-elle soudain, la voix fébrile. C'était comme il savait déjà la réponse._

_- « Non. » répondit le jeune homme, du tac o tac. « J'aurais pu suivre un traitement. Passer mon temps à l'hôpital, perdre mes cheveux, devenir une loque. (…) Apparemment, j'avais 70 % de chances de me rétablir. »_

_Cette fois, c'en était trop pour Lula, qui sortit du lit à une vitesse folle. Elle resta prostrée dans un coin de sa chambre, adossée au mur, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire qui frôlait la folie. La jeune femme avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar. Elle espérait se réveiller très vite. _

_- « Alors plutôt que de te battre, tu as préféré prendre une décision à la va-vite. (…) Tu sais pourquoi ? » Le ton de la jeune femme était méprisant. « Parce que dans le fond, t'as toujours rêvé de devenir un loup-garou. T'as toujours envié Derek. Tu le prouves encore aujourd'hui. » _

_Clyde se redressa et baissa les yeux, ses doigts jouant avec le tissu des draps. Sans doute avait-elle raison. L'adolescent avait toujours envié la condition de son meilleur ami. Lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeune, Clyde avait même demandé à Derek de l'aider à en devenir un lui aussi. Puis les années avaient passé et l'envie d'être normal avait été plus forte. Jusqu'à ce que Lula entre dans leur vie et ne s'extasie devant le beau lycanthrope qu'est Hale. Cette fois, l'envie d'être comme Derek avait resurgit. _

_- « Parce que si tu n'avais pas eu cette envie d'être comme lui, tu aurais cherché une autre solution avant de te faire transformer. » _

_Encore une fois, elle avait raison. Clyde releva les yeux vers elle. Tous deux étaient à un carrefour dans leur relation. L'adolescent avait choisi de tourner à droite et il espérait que sa belle accepterait de le suivre._

_- « Je suis lâche. » dit-il simplement, alors que Lula se laissait glisser contre le mur de sa chambre. « J'aurais pu attendre de voir si le traitement fonctionnait sur moi. (…) Mais tu as raison, quand on m'a annoncé ma leucémie, j'ai vu ça comme une occasion de... »_

_- «... de devenir comme Derek. (…) DIS-LE ! Parce que c'est la seule chose qui t'importe. » _

_- « C'est faux. » Les yeux de l'adolescent s'était embués de larmes. « La seule chose qui m'importe, c'est toi. (…) Et je voyais bien comme tu regardais Derek avec admiration. J'ai toujours eu envie que tu me regardes ainsi. »_

_- « C'est dommage pour toi, Clyde. Parce que s'il y a bien une chose que je déteste chez Derek, c'est le fait qu'il soit un loup-garou. »_

_Lula avait prononcé cette dernière phrase avec une certaine lassitude dans la voix. Bien sûr, Clyde venait de lui faire une déclaration d'amour à cœur ouvert mais celle-ci avait un terrible goût amer. _

_- « Alors il est là, le fin fond de l'histoire ? T'es toujours jaloux de l'affection que je porte à Derek ? » Clyde resta silencieux, écoutant la terrible vérité sortir de la bouche de sa petite amie. « T'auras beau devenir un loup-garou, tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'éprouver cette amitié envers Derek. » La jeune femme souffla et resta un long moment la tête entre les genoux, les yeux fermés. « Je trouve juste dommage que tu n'ai jamais remarqué que je t'admire autant que je l'admire lui. »_

**- FIN DU FLASHBACK -**

Lorsque la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit brutalement, Stiles manqua de trébucher, ce qui fit marrer Lahey. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils attendaient près de cette porte. Deux heures que le directeur n'arrêtait pas de venir leur dire de rentrer chez eux. Deux heures que Lahey se bornait à ne pas vouloir utiliser sa super ouïe pour épier la conversation qu'avaient Lula et Derek. Deux heures que l'oreille de Stiles chauffait contre la porte sans qu'il puisse distinguer une phrase entière.

La personne qui sortit de la pièce fut un Derek bien plus pâle qu'à son habitude. Il ignora avec brio les deux adolescents et leur passa devant sans le moindre mot. Bien vite, Stiles suivit l'Alpha comme un gentil compagnon de route. Quant à Isaac, il resta un long moment hésitant. Son cœur balançait. Il aurait pu suivre ses amis et aider Stiles à faire parler Derek qui ne semblait clairement pas dans son état normal. Ou alors, il pouvait pénétrer dans cette salle de classe et s'assurer que Lula allait bien. Il choisit l'option deux. Après tout, Derek était sans doute entre de très bonnes mains. Timidement, il fit quelques pas dans la salle de classe et referma doucement la porte derrière lui lorsqu'il constata que la jeune enseignante était tout bonnement assise à son bureau, un crayon à la main. Cependant, elle fixait droit devant elle, la respiration légèrement saccadée.

- « Lula ? »

L'enseignante détourna à peine le regard lorsqu'elle entendit cette voix familière l'interpeller. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, à mille lieux de cette salle de classe. Isaac fit quelques pas de plus, comme pour imposer sa présence. Cette fois, Lula leva les yeux vers lui et un sourire mélancolique s'installa sur ses lèvres roses. Elle devait bien l'avouer, croiser le regard de cet adolescent qu'elle connaissait à peine, ça l'apaisait comme jamais. Elle s'accrocha quelques instants à ses yeux bleus et finit par demander :

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Si la question pouvait paraître abrupte, le ton employé était doux, presque affectueux. Isaac s'assit sur la table face au bureau de Lula et haussa les épaules. Ce qu'il voulait ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même.

- « Savoir si vous allez bien, sans doute. »

- « Merci. » souffla-t-elle. « Je vais bien. Mieux que ce que je pensais. »

- « Vous lui avez tout dit ? »

- « Tout. »

Isaac et Lula restèrent un long moment à s'observer, un fin sourire sur leurs lèvres encore timides. Lahey devait bien avouer que le visage de l'enseignante paraissait plus serein. Elle semblait soulagée et c'était un bonheur à voir.

- « Tu devrais aller voir Derek. » conseilla soudain la jeune femme. « Tu es très important pour lui et... Je lui ai annoncé des choses pas faciles. »

- « Stiles est avec lui. (…) Et puis je préfère rester avec vous. »

Isaac se mit instantanément à rougir lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Lula entrouvrit les lèvres, visiblement étonnée par l'audace de l'adolescent.

- « Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que... Vous aussi vous avez besoin de quelqu'un à vos côtés, non ? »

- « Peut-être. » finit-elle par répondre, amusée et troublée par le comportement de l'étudiant. « Mais je vais rentrer chez moi, préparer du thé glacé et regarder la première trilogie de Star Wars. Ça me changera les idées. »

Lula ne pouvait décemment pas accepter la compagnie de cet adolescent. Au fond, elle aurait sans doute apprécié pouvoir discuter avec lui, raconter comment s'était passé la discussion avec Derek. Malheureusement, elle savait que si elle commençait à se confier à ce jeune lycanthrope, elle serait capable de céder à bien d'autres tentations qui lui étaient interdites. Lula n'était pas aveugle. Elle avait bien remarqué la façon dont Isaac la regardait. Ça ne la dérangeait pas, mais ça l'effrayait. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet adolescent semblait si fasciné par elle.

- « Va retrouver tes amis, Isaac. »

Lula se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la classe afin d'encourager l'adolescent à sortir. Docilement, Lahey la suivit. Il n'avait pas envie de la laisser seule. Il sentait bien que le soulagement d'avoir dit la vérité à Derek, ne suffisait pas à l'apaiser totalement. C'est là qu'il eut un geste maladroit. Il se pencha doucement et posa ses lèvres sur la joue rose de l'enseignante. Une chaste bise, presque amicale, qui déclencha un rythme bien trop élevé dans la cage thoracique de Lula dont le visage s'enflamma de confusion. Isaac ne s'excusa pas, bien trop heureux d'avoir un tel effet sur le palpitant de cette jeune femme. Il quitta la salle de classe, frôlant le bras de la demoiselle avec la main.

Lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière lui, Lula s'adossa contre celle-ci et bascula sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. Comment cet adolescent pouvait-il la rendre aussi fébrile ? Elle avait l'étrange impression de revivre ses premiers émois. Ses premières caresses volées avec Clyde. Une chose était sûre : Isaac Lahey ne manquait pas de toupet et il savait, à merveille, semer le trouble entre deux personnes.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Lula retourna s'asseoir, finit par abandonner ses copies et se laissa aller à la rêverie.

**- FLASHBACK -**

_- « J'ai besoin de te parler, Derek. »_

_Lula avait cherché le loup-garou tout au long de la journée mais, comme toujours, Derek avait évité tous les endroits permettant à la jeune femme de l'aborder. Fatiguée de ce cache-cache, Lula avait décidé de lui parler alors qu'il traînait près du parc du lycée avec Kate. Ainsi, peut-être Derek serait-il assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'elle devait évoquer quelque chose d'important._

_- « Tu ne vois pas qu'il est occupé ? » ironisa la vipère qui passa une main dans la nuque de son petit ami. _

_- « Ça ne peut pas attendre ? » insista le loup-garou._

_- « Il faut que je te parle. » Lula jeta un œil à son ennemie qui s'amusait de la situation. « Seul. »_

_- « Derek n'a rien à me cacher. » constata Kate avec un sourire niais sur le visage. « N'est-ce pas mon loup ? »_

_Tandis que Derek acquiesçait sagement, Lula comprit immédiatement que son ancien meilleur ami avait déjà tout avouer à Kate quant à sa condition de loup-garou. Comprenant qu'effectivement, Derek n'avait rien à cacher à cette harpie, Lula décida de jouer cartes sur table._

_- « Je voulais te parler de ton alcoolique d'oncle. » lança-t-elle de manière brutale et acerbe. « Il n'est pas très difficile à convaincre quand il a trop d'alcool dans le sang. »_

_- « Caïn ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »_

_Derek lâcha la main de sa petite amie et fit quelques pas vers Lula, visiblement intéressé et concerné. _

_- « Il a mordu Clyde, Derek. » finit-elle par dire, les larmes au bord des yeux._

_En retrait, mais ne perdant pas une miette de la conversation, Kate souriait. Un instant, Lula songea à se jeter sur elle et à lui faire manger de l'herbe. Malheureusement, l'adolescente n'en avait absolument pas le courage._

_- « C'est vrai ? » _

_- « Tu crois quoi ? (…) Je ne suis pas venue pour te faire une blague. »_

_- « Pourquoi il a essayé de convaincre mon oncle de le mordre ? »_

_- « Tu n'as pas à le savoir. »_

_- « Comment va Clyde ? »_

_- « A ton avis ? » riposta Lula, l'air mauvais. « La pleine lune approche. Il ne saura pas le gérer. »_

_Durant un court moment, la jeune femme crut lire la compassion dans les yeux de Derek. Voyant qu'il ne répondait rien, elle insista :_

_- « Il a besoin de toi, Derek. Tu es le seul à pouvoir l'aider. »_

_Kate, qui s'impatientait, refit son apparition près de son petit ami et glissa sa main dans la sienne._

_- « Tu viens ? » demanda l'Argent._

_Lula lança un dernier regard suppliant à Derek._

_Mais à nouveau, il lui tourna le dos._

**- FIN DU FLASHBACK -**

- « Arrête de jouer au gamin, Derek ! »

Stiles avait suivit le loup-garou jusqu'au parking où était garée la Camaro. Dans un premier temps, le fils du Shérif avait préféré se la jouer 'silencieux', bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment sa spécialité. Derek avait pénétré dans la voiture et s'était enfermé dedans, ignorant encore Stiles et le laissant à l'extérieur comme un idiot. Le petit jeu avait duré un quart d'heure avant que Stiles ne perde patience.

- « Tu es ridicule, Hale ! Si tu ne voulais vraiment pas me voir, tu aurais déjà démarré ta voiture et tu serais déjà loin de moi. (…) Alors sois gentil, et ouvre la portière que je puisse rentrer dans la bagnole. »

Stiles put entendre le loup-garou grogner. Derek alternait entre fixer un point imaginaire face à lui et fermer les yeux. Parfois, il songeait à laisser Stiles entrer dans la voiture. Pourtant, il savait où tout cela le mènerait. Il devrait parler. Il devrait raconter son face à face avec Lula. Au vu de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il n'était pas certain d'être capable d'en parler tout de suite. Alors, il pensa à s'en aller et à laisser Stiles sur ce parking. Mais l'hyperactif avait raison sur un point : Derek avait besoin de lui à ses côtés.

Stiles se mit à tambouriner contre la portière pour contraindre Derek à épargner son petit bijou à quatre roues. N'y tenant plus, le lycanthrope déclencha l'ouverture automatique. En moins de deux, Stiles se trouva sur le siège d'à côté, observant Derek d'un air à la fois doux et curieux.

- « Ça va ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

- « Ouais. »

- « Si tu veux en parler, je suis... »

- « Je ne veux pas en parler. » l'interrompit le lycanthrope.

Face à la sécheresse de Derek, Stiles se pencha et se mit à jouer nerveusement avec l'accoudoir. Il ne voulait pas forcer l'Alpha à parler. Il pouvait comprendre que c'était sans doute trop tôt. Pourtant, sa curiosité et son envie d'apaiser les pensées de Derek prenaient le dessus.

- « Ça ne s'est pas bien passé ? »

- « Si. »

- « Alors quoi ? Pourquoi tu tires une tête d'enterrement ? »

- « Pourquoi ? » lâcha le lycanthrope tout en donnant un coup violent contre son volant ce qui fit sursauter l'adolescent. « Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi ? (…) Parce que pendant toutes ces années j'ai essayé de me convaincre que si Clyde était mort, c'était parce qu'il était un Oméga et qu'il était tombé sur une meute de loups plus forts que lui. » La voix de Derek fut soudain envahie de larmes si bien que la main de Stiles se plaça naturellement sur l'avant bras du lycanthrope. « Dans le fond, je savais que Kate devait y être pour quelque chose. Mais entendre Lula me confirmer que Kate a sauvagement tué mon ami d'enfance ça me... »

La main de Stiles serra un peu plus l'avant-bras de Derek. Instinctivement, il la laissa glisser jusqu'à rencontrer celle du lycanthrope. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se rendait compte de l'ambiguïté de la situation. D'ailleurs, le besoin de réconfort de Derek le poussa à entrelacer ses doigts à ceux de Stiles. Pour une fois, l'adolescent restait bien silencieux. Il aurait voulu trouver quelque chose de consolateur à dire. Malheureusement, il en était incapable. Il savait à quel point Derek allait encore se rejeter toute la faute sur les épaules.

- « Il n'y a pas que ça. » dit soudain le loup-garou en lâchant la main de Stiles un peu brutalement. « Je te raconterai le reste plus tard. (…) Quand je pourrais. »

Derek attrapa son trousseau de clés et fit démarrer la Camaro.

- « Tu as cours demain ? »

- « Non, c'est samedi, demain. (…) Tu ferais mieux de rentrer te coucher, toi. » constata Stiles, un peu moqueur.

- « Tu connais Newport Beach ? »

- « La série ? »

- « Non, la ville, crétin. »

Cette fois, Derek ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement en voyant la tête d'ahuri que lui accordait Stiles. Apparemment, l'adolescent ne comprenait rien à ce que racontait Hale.

- « Envoie un sms à ton père pour le prévenir que tu ne dors pas à la maison, ce soir. (…) Je ne veux pas qu'il croit que tu as été kidnappé. »

- « Je ne comprends absolument rien à ton charabia, Hale. (…) T'es en train de me dire que tu veux aller à Newport Beach ? (…) Là, maintenant, tout de suite, avec moi ? »

- « Exactement. »

Les joues de Stiles devinrent rouge tomate sous l'effet de l'étonnement et de l'idée même de passer autant de temps seul avec Derek. Cela n'échappa pas au lycanthrope qui se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire davantage. L'adolescent secoua la tête, tandis que l'Alpha prenait déjà la route.

- « Depuis quand Derek Hale veut faire un road trip ? »

- « Depuis aujourd'hui. »

- « Est-ce que Lula t'as frappé très fort sur la tête durant votre discussion ? » ironisa l'adolescent. « Parce que t'as pété un boulon, Derek. »

- « Et alors, ça t'embête ? »

- « Non, c'est plutôt sympa, en fait. » constata Stiles tout en ouvrant sa fenêtre et en passant la tête à travers. « T'as pas une deuxième paire de lunettes ? Moi aussi je veux me la péter. »

Derek roula des yeux et ouvrit la boîte à gants où traînait une autre paire de lunettes identique à celle qu'il venait de mettre sur le bout de son nez. Triomphant, Stiles les enfila et prit une pause de star qui amusa le loup-garou. Pendant plus d'une demi-heure, ils restèrent silencieux, profitant de l'air frais qui leur caressait le visage et du soleil qui réchauffait leurs cœurs. Plus ils s'éloignaient de Beacon Hills, mieux ils se sentaient. C'était libérateur.

- « N'empêche que je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu veux aller là-bas. (…) Une part de moi continue à croire que tu vas me tuer et m'enterrer dans le sable. » s'amusa à dire l'adolescent avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

Comme pour lui donner raison, le lycanthrope s'arrêta brusquement sur le bord de la route ce qui eut pour effet de faire blêmir Stiles. L'adolescent savait à quel point Derek pouvait être lunatique et changer d'humeur en une seconde. L'Alpha coupa le contact, sortit du véhicule et ouvrit la portière de Stiles pour qu'il fasse de même. D'un geste assuré, il lança le trousseau de clés à l'adolescent qui le rattrapa avec brio.

- « Tu conduis. » assura le lycanthrope tandis que Stiles ouvrait grand la bouche, n'y croyant pas un seul instant.

- « Quoi ? Mais... Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

- « Parce que je suis fatigué, que je te fais confiance et que tu vas enfin te taire tellement tu seras concentré sur la route. »

Derek remonta du côté passager alors que Stiles restait immobile à côté du véhicule, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Derek Hale venait-il d'avouer lui faire confiance ou bien avait-il rêvé ?

L'avenir le lui dirait.

* * *

**Et voilà un chapitre particulièrement fort en émotions ! Vous en apprenez de plus en plus ! Et croyez-moi, il vous reste encore des choses primordiales à découvrir ! **

**J'attends vos reviews !**

**Love.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous mes padawans d'amour :3**

**Vous pouvez me taper sur les doigts, je n'ai pas posté de chapitre la semaine dernière ! Mais bon... Le voilà avec un peu de retard, mais le voilà quand même ! Personnellement, je crois que c'est mon chapitre préféré ! Parce que je trouve tous les personnages touchants et assez fidèles à eux mêmes. Du moins, c'est comme ça que je les imagine. Un Stiles taquin et rassurant. Un Derek renfermé mais tentant de s'ouvrir. Une Lula mal dans sa peau. Et un Isaac chevaleresque et impulsif. Voilà le programme de ce chapitre.**

**Maintenant, il ne me manque plus qu'à répondre à vos reviews et vos MPs mais avant, je tiens à vous dire que : JE VOUS KIFFE MES LOUPS !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

_« A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you.»_

– ELBERT HUBBARD

* * *

- « Tu vas finir par bousiller la voiture si tu continues à forcer autant sur le levier de vitesse. » pesta le lycanthrope en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son siège. Voir Stiles conduire sa Camaro était bien plus désagréable que ce qu'il avait pensé. « Merde, t'es pas dans ta Jeep pourrie, Stiles ! » dit-il un peu plus fort encore, sa main enserrant fortement l'accoudoir. « Ma Camaro mérite un peu plus de délicatesse. »

- « Ta Camaro mérite surtout que tu la fermes un peu. » riposta l'adolescent, sans ironie aucune, restant concentré sur la route qui les menait à Newport Beach.

- « C'est toi qui dit ça ? » s'exclama Derek, un fin sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

Stiles étonnait toujours Derek. Ces derniers mois, l'affection que le lycanthrope portait à l'humain avait considérablement grandie. Parce que Stiles était Stiles et qu'il n'était qu'un adorable casse-bonbons. Derek avait tenté de cacher cette affection. Pourtant, il se rendait bien compte que la tâche était trop difficile plus les jours passés aux côtés de l'adolescent s'additionnaient. Alors, le loup-garou avait cessé de lutter contre sa tendresse envers Stiles. Une tendresse qui peu à peu s'était transformée en amitié.

Et voilà que l'amitié qu'il lui portait se transformait en béguin.

- « Ça me fait bizarre de te voir sourire. » constata Stiles, d'un air bien plus sérieux qu'à l'accoutumée. « Ça me donne l'impression que t'es content d'être avec moi. Je ne suis pas habitué. » continua-t-il, un sourire éclaircissant désormais son doux visage. « Ne va pas croire que ça ne me plaît pas. Je suis content, moi aussi. C'est sympa de te voir sourire. »

Parfois, Stiles détestait ce que Derek avait réussi à faire de lui. Ces derniers temps, au contact du lycanthrope, Stilinski devenait de la guimauve. Fondue sur un feu de bois. Parce que se rapprocher de Derek le consumait un peu plus chaque jour. L'adolescent ne savait pas réellement à quel moment ses sentiments avaient évolué. Dans un premier temps, Stiles avait été intrigué par l'Alpha. Puis, la fascination avait fait place à une amitié profonde et à l'envie de gagner la confiance de son aîné.

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, il suivrait Derek n'importe où. Pour le simple plaisir d'être à ses côtés.

- « On est presque arrivés. »

La voix du lycanthrope était douce, enveloppante, rassurante. Si bien que Stiles dut user d'efforts incommensurables pour contrôler son rythme cardiaque. Il ne voulait pas que ses sentiments soient mis à nus aussi facilement. Il aimait aussi cette complicité presque naïve qui s'était installée entre eux. Jamais Stiles n'avait vu Derek aussi simple et naturel.

- « Gare la voiture ici. »

La vue était absolument sidérante. Stiles descendit de la voiture, bientôt suivi par Derek, dont le visage s'était sans doute un peu fermé. L'adolescent n'avait pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre que l'Alpha était déjà venu ici auparavant. La question 'Quand ?' brûlait les lèvres de Stiles. Pourtant, il préféra rester silencieux et apprécier le paysage de carte postale qui s'offrait à eux en ce début de nuit. Le soleil se couchait très lentement sur la plage déserte. Les roses et orangers bataillaient avec les verts et les bleus de la mer calme. Beacon Hills n'avait jamais offert de tels couchers de soleil. Alors, en haut de la dune, Stiles avait l'impression d'être minuscule face à l'immensité de l'océan. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, l'idée d'être infiniment petit lui donnait la sensation d'être plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine tandis que la voix suave de Derek le tirait de ses pensées.

- « On est venu ici avec Lula et Clyde, un jour d'été. »

Le silence reprenant ses droits suite à cette réplique, Stiles hésita un long moment mais décida de se retourner vers le lycanthrope dont les prunelles azurs s'accordaient parfaitement avec le paysage idyllique. Le regard de Derek se perdait vers le soleil couchant et Stiles eut la folle envie de venir se blottir contre lui. Juste comme ça. Pour apaiser encore un peu plus ce loup-garou mélancolique. Et peut-être aussi pour s'apaiser un peu lui-même. Si Stiles avait pansé les blessures profondes de Derek, le lycanthrope en avait fait de même avec l'adolescent, sans s'en rendre compte.

Pourtant, le jeune humain garda ses distances. Par pudeur, peut-être. Par peur du rejet, sans doute.

- « On n'avait rien dit à personne. On n'avait piqué la vieille voiture de ma sœur Laura et on s'était relayé pour conduire jusqu'ici... On s'était assis juste là, à se raconter des histoires et à regarder le coucher de soleil. Puis on s'était pris la main et on avait descendu cette dune de sable à fond la caisse avant de se jeter dans l'eau. »

La nostalgie transcendait la voix du lycanthrope. Stiles buvait ses paroles. Il était littéralement pendu à ses lèvres. Encore une fois, une facette inconnue de cet homme se dévoilait. Comme toujours, l'adolescent se sentait perdre pied au fur et à mesure que Derek se mettait à nu.

Derek farfouilla la poche de son jean pour en sortir son porte-feuille. Il en sortit une photo polaroid qu'il tendit à Stiles. Le visage de l'humain s'élargit en un sourire brumeux lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent trois adolescents heureux, amis et insouciants, bien loin de tous les ennuis qui les attendaient. Tandis qu'il observait ces mines réjouies sur papier glacé, Stiles put sentir le regard insistant de Derek sur lui. Un regard brûlant, presque dérangeant.

- « J'avais dans l'espoir de voir que tu étais aussi squelettique que moi à l'adolescence, mais malheureusement, tu sembles être né baraqué. » fit remarquer Stiles, ne sachant pas réellement quoi dire d'autre.

- « On m'a offert des altères dès mon quatrième anniversaire. » ironisa le lycanthrope.

Stiles resta bouche bée face à l'audace de Hale. Voilà qu'il faisait dans l'humour ! C'était innovant mais terriblement plaisant. L'adolescent secoua la tête en riant et s'avança vers le lycanthrope pour attraper timidement sa main d'un geste pourtant rapide.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour la dévaler, cette dune ? »

Hale roula des yeux. Parce qu'il restait Derek. Derek le renfermé, Derek le pessimiste, Derek le malheureux. Mais devant lui se tenait sa plus grande faiblesse portant le doux nom de Stiles. Stiles le bienheureux. Stiles l'insouciant. Stiles le radieux. Alors Derek serra la main de Stiles et d'un signe de tête donna le top départ de leur course vers la mer. Leur course vers une sorte de liberté qu'ils rêvaient tous deux d'atteindre. Et ils s'élancèrent.

Des enfants. Voilà ce qu'ils étaient en cet instant. Des gamins idiots qui fonçaient dans le sable à une vitesse impressionnante. Des gosses adorables qui se jetèrent à l'eau sans la moindre hésitation. Si Derek avait l'impression de revivre ses vieux souvenirs d'adolescence, Stiles avait la sensation de se les fabriquer. L'image de Derek Hale riant aux éclats tout en entrant tout habillé dans l'eau, c'était saisissant. Stiles savait très bien que cette image ne le quitterait pas de si tôt. C'était aussi rare et précieux que tout l'or du monde.

**- FLASHBACK -**

_- « Comment il va ? »_

_- « Parce que ça t'intéresse maintenant ? »_

_- « Sérieusement, Lulu. Comment va Clyde ? »_

_La jeune femme détourna le regard des prunelles azures de son interlocuteur. Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi Derek prenait le temps de venir l'interroger. Plus les jours passaient, plus elle savait qu'elle était désormais seule pour aider Clyde à se contrôler. Malheureusement, en matière de loup-garou, elle était désarmée. Parce qu'en étant amie avec Derek, elle n'était pas amie avec le lycanthrope mais avec l'humain qui se cachait derrière cette carapace mystérieuse. Alors, à l'époque où tout allait bien -qui lui semblait bien loin maintenant-, elle n'avait pas songé un instant à demander à son ami comment un loup-garou apprenait à se contrôler. Elle espérait secrètement que le temps aiderait et apaiserait les colères de Clyde. _

_- « De quel droit tu viens me demander ça, Derek ? (…) C'est pas toi qui a eu à l'attacher comme un vulgaire chien pendant la pleine lune. C'est pas toi qui l'a entendu se détacher, qui a eu peur pour sa vie. On ne devrait pas avoir peur de la personne qu'on aime. Pourtant j'ai peur de lui. Chaque seconde qui s'écoule, j'ai peur de Clyde. Et tu sais quoi ? T'es pas tout blanc dans cette histoire. »_

_C'était sans doute la première fois que Lula avouait à haute voix ses sentiments pour Clyde. Derek songea un instant à la serrer dans ses bras pour calmer ses doutes. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait plus. Le jeune lycanthrope était allé bien trop loin et il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il avait choisi entre l'amour et l'amitié. Il donnait sa chance à son couple avec Kate. Il croyait dur comme fer que cette situation s'apaiserait. Que Kate et Lula apprendrait à s'apprécier. Qu'ils finiraient par couler des jours heureux, bien loin des jours moroses qu'ils étaient en train de vivre. _

_- « Clyde doit trouver un point d'ancrage. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit toi. (...) Je ne peux rien faire d'autre pour l'aider. »_

_- « Bien sûr que tu peux. »_

_- « C'est trop compliqué. »_

_- « Tout ce dont il a besoin, c'est de son meilleur ami pour l'épauler. »_

_- « C'est trop compliqué. » répéta encore Derek. _

_- « D'accord. C'est trop compliqué. Si tu veux. Crois ce que tu as envie. Je m'en fiche maintenant. J'ai juste l'impression d'avoir perdu un temps précieux de ma vie à être amie avec un monstre comme toi. »_

_Le mot 'monstre' résonna dans les tympans du lycanthrope qui resta un long moment interdit face à Lula. La jeune femme secoua simplement la tête et tourna les talons. Rien ne faisait réagir Derek. Pas même le fait de voir ses meilleurs amis couler devant ses yeux. Comment pouvait-il ne pas se rendre compte qu'une femme qui l'empêchait d'aider ses amis ne pouvait pas être une bonne personne ?_

**- FIN DU FLASHBACK -**

- « Fais chier. »

Lorsqu'elle avait entendu sa sonnette retentir, Lula avait cru à une mauvaise blague. Il était près de vingt heures et elle n'était franchement pas dans sa tenue la plus élégante. En réalité, à peine était elle rentrée du lycée qu'elle avait enfilé un vieux de jogging et l'un de ses tee-shirts préférés, celui qui l'accompagnait dans ses soirées déprime. Cette soirée en était une, définitivement. Le pichet de thé glacé était prêt et la glace à la menthe et aux copeaux de chocolat n'attendait qu'une grande cuillère pour être engloutie. Lula s'en serait presque voulue d'être aussi prévisible et pathétique.

La jeune femme se promit que si c'était son père qui venait lui livrer une pizza aux anchois, elle l'enverrait sur les roses. De toutes façons, ça ne pouvait qu'être son père. Il n'y avait personne d'autre en ville qui connaissait son adresse. Donc la surprise que son père tentait de lui faire n'en était pas vraiment une. Blasée, la jeune femme ouvrit la porte nonchalamment.

- « Sérieusement, papa ? »

Pas de réponse. Lula prit donc la peine de lever la tête vers la personne qui se trouvait face à elle.

- « J'y crois pas. » dit-elle, plus pour elle-même. « Qu'est-ce que... Comment tu as trouvé où j'habite ? Ça s'appelle du harcèlement ça, tu sais ? »

- « Le mot est fort non ? »

Isaac se mit à rire en entendant le commentaire de la jeune femme. Apparemment, il l'avait dérangé parce qu'elle paraissait bien moins aimable qu'à son habitude. Elle avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine et ses joues étaient rosies par la gêne de se montrer dans une telle tenue face à l'adolescent. Surtout, elle semblait s'en moquer de voir qu'il pleuvait des cordes dehors et que le pauvre Lahey était trempé jusqu'aux os.

- « Ça ne m'explique pas ce que tu fais là. Si tu t'inquiètes encore pour moi, je vais bien, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

- « Je sais. Ça n'empêche qu'une personne comme vous ne devrait pas passer son vendredi soir seule. (…) Puis je suis fan de Star Wars. Et vu que vous comptiez regarder ça, je me suis dit que... »

- « Tu n'es pas sérieux, hein ? (…) Parce que je ne vais pas te laisser rentrer chez moi, Isaac. C'est pas franchement conventionnel qu'une enseignante mate Star Wars avec un élève. »

- « Depuis quand vous êtes une personne conventionnelle ? »

La discussion était surréaliste. Lula n'en revenait pas d'être planté devant ce gamin à essayer de trouver des arguments pour l'empêcher d'entrer dans son appartement. Pourtant, il était bel et bien là, le bougre. Le sourire enjôleur, les yeux pétillants en prime. Alors Lula était à deux doigts de céder. Parce que malgré ses dix sept ans, il savait définitivement comment lui parler.

- « Et puis, je ne suis pas vraiment votre élève. Techniquement parlant. »

Tallulah resta sans voix un long moment puis se mit à rire nerveusement. Lahey avait réponse à tout. Chacun des arguments de l'enseignante tombait à l'eau. Alors forcément, résister devenait de plus en plus difficile.

- « Comment tu m'as trouvé, d'abord ? » demanda-t-elle.

- « Ça vous paraît flippant si je vous dis que votre odeur m'a mené jusqu'à votre appartement ? »

- « Non, ce n'est absolument pas flippant. J'ai juste l'impression d'être un vieux fromage qu'on aurait laissé traîner dans le fond du frigo. »

Cette fois, ils rigolèrent ensemble. Cette complicité effraya immédiatement la jeune femme qui se reprit en redevenant sérieuse et en secouant vivement la tête.

- « Je ne sais pas ce qui t'attire chez moi, Isaac. (…) Je suis une épave. »

Cela faisait des années que Lula traînait sa carcasse du mieux qu'elle pouvait sans pour autant être capable de s'accepter réellement. La jeune femme avait bâti sa confiance en elle sous le regard de ses deux meilleurs amis. Tout avait basculé du jour au lendemain. Elle tentait de garder le sourire et de donner l'impression d'être bien dans sa peau. A l'intérieur de son pauvre petit cœur, la tempête de doutes faisait rage.

- « Laissez-moi rentrer. S'il vous plaît. (…) Je suis gelé. »

Le voir tremblotant sous cette pluie battante eut raison de Lula qui se décala légèrement pour le laisser passer. Il saisit rapidement l'occasion et pénétra dans l'appartement. La jeune femme soupira longuement, se rendant compte de la bêtise qu'elle était en train de commettre. Le faire rentrer dans son chez-elle, c'était le début des ennuis. Maintenant qu'il avait gagné ce premier point, il comprendrait bien vite qu'elle était aussi troublé que lui. Tout dans ce garçon attisait la curiosité de Lula. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment comment elle en était arrivée à le désirer de la sorte. C'était indécent. Stupide. Futile. Elle ne le connaissait pas, ce gamin. Elle ne pouvait pas l'apprécier comme elle avait apprécié Clyde, à l'époque. C'était trop tôt. Et c'était d'ailleurs sans doute le manque de Clyde qui la faisait fantasmer sur n'importe qui, n'importe quand.

Isaac resta planté au milieu du salon et observa la décoration de l'appartement. C'était plutôt musical, un peu fouillis, très coloré. C'était du Lula tout craché. Cela lui décrocha un sourire.

- « Tu vas attraper la mort si tu ne te changes pas. Je vais te trouver des vêtements. (…) Au pire t'enfileras une de mes chemises de nuit. Ça t'apprendra à vouloir à tout prix passer la soirée avec moi. »

Elle ironisait, bien sûr. Pourtant, Isaac était convaincu qu'elle serait bel et bien capable de le vêtir de la sorte juste pour rire. Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard complice tandis qu'elle lui faisait signe de monter l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre.

- « Tu devrais trouver un t-shirt à ta taille là-dedans. »

Lula ouvrit les grandes portes qui les séparaient de son gigantesque dressing. Le jeune lycanthrope en eut le souffle coupé.

- « C'est vous qui faites tout ça ? »

L'enseignante rougit. Devant leurs yeux, il y avait plus de cent t-shirts différents, parfaitement rangés sur des cintres.

- « C'est mon passe-temps. (…) J'ai toujours aimé créer des t-shirts drôles ou originaux. Enfin bref, c'est pas très intéressant. Choisis-en un. »

- « Vous avez un talent fou. Vous pourriez ouvrir une boutique et avoir du matériel plus performant. »

- « Parfois, une passion doit rester une passion. »

Le regard de Lahey se posa sur le t-shirt que la jeune femme portait en ce moment. Son fameux t-shirt 'soirée déprime'. Sur celui-ci, il était écrit Lula & Clyde et deux silhouettes, l'une féminine, l'autre masculine, tenaient un pistolet, comme le célèbre couple Bonnie & Clyde. Isaac ne fit aucune réflexion. Il attrapa le premier t-shirt qui lui semblait à sa taille. Lorsque Lahey s'apprêta à retirer celui qui était trempé, la jeune femme se retourna rapidement et bredouilla maladroitement :

- « Je te laisse te changer. Tu... Tu trouveras un pantalon dans le placard du bas. Je... J'y vais. »

Lula redescendit rapidement l'escalier et se couvrit le visage avec ses mains. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'agir comme une adolescente ? Elle avait passé l'âge des petits béguins de cour de récréation. Pour se calmer, elle avala -cul sec- un verre de thé glacé et s'affala sur son canapé en soupirant longuement.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Isaac refit son apparition dans le salon, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- « Je crois que je suis paré pour regarder Star Wars. » dit-il en pointant le t-shirt qu'il avait enfilé qui disait « Trust me, I'm a Jedi ».

Un sourire mélancolique naquit sur les lèvres de la belle enseignante. Cette paire de jeans qu'il portait avait un autre propriétaire. Bien des années auparavant, Clyde l'avait laissé traîner dans la chambre de la demoiselle. Elle l'avait gardé. Parce que c'était toujours adorable de posséder les vêtements de son petit ami. Lula ne savait pas que bientôt, ce serait le rare souvenir qu'il lui resterait de ce garçon plein de vie.

- « Je te préviens, si tu me vois baver sur Harrison Ford, c'est normal. J'ai toujours craqué pour Han Solo. » tenta-t-elle d'ironiser.

Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Ironiser restait sa seule arme face au(x) charme(s) dévastateurs de Lahey. Il était là, presque nonchalant, pas le moins gêné par la situation présente. Il avait même sur les lèvres un sourire taquin, quasi-insolent.

- « Tant mieux, moi aussi ! Han Solo est mon personnage préféré. »

Et il s'affala près de l'enseignante sans un mot de plus. La jeune femme resta un long moment à le regarder sans même se rendre compte que son regard pouvait être déstabilisant et sans doute déplacé. Elle le bouffait des yeux. Il n'y avait aucune autre expression pouvant décrire comment elle le scrutait. Pour simple réponse à cette observation scrupuleuse, il attrapa la télécommande qui trônait sur la table basse et appuya sur play. Dire qu'il était fier de tournebouler les pensées de Lula était un euphémisme. Il était euphorique mais arrivait encore parfaitement à le masquer.

**- FLASHBACK -**

_- « Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? COMMENT ? »_

_Il avait hurlé et la lampe s'était crashé sur le sol de la chambre. Immédiatement, Lula s'était reculée dans un coin de la pièce et sa respiration était devenue irrégulière. Elle savait où pouvaient mener les colères de Clyde. Alors oui, elle avait peur. Parce que ce soir, son père était parti boire un verre avec des collègues et qu'elle était seule avec ce petit ami qu'elle reconnaissait à peine tant ses traits étaient défigurés par la rage. _

_- « REPONDS-MOI ! » avait-il hurlé tandis qu'il s'approchait d'un air menaçant._

_Elle ne savait absolument pas de quoi il parlait. Pourtant, les larmes coulaient déjà à flots sur son doux visage. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'énervait ainsi mais elle savait que cela ne présageait rien de bon. Jamais elle n'avait vu Clyde empreint d'une telle fureur. _

_- « Calme-toi, Clyde. Je t'en supplie. » osa-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante tandis qu'elle s'était recroquevillée contre un mur. « Parlons calmement. »_

_- « Calmement ? Tu veux qu'on parle calmement alors que je viens d'apprendre que tu t'envoies en l'air avec Derek ? »_

_Cette fois, Lula était plus que déboussolée. Elle était la reine des pommées. Comment pouvait-il raconter de telles élucubrations ? _

_- « Comment tu peux croire une telle chose, Clyde ? »_

_Les sanglots de la jeune femme s'étaient calmés. Cette fois, Lula était elle-même en colère. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer que Clyde la croyait capable de le tromper. Avec Derek, qui plus est. Le tout jeune lycanthrope s'assit sur le bord du lit et se mit à expirer longuement, comme pour se calmer. Rassurée, Lula s'avança vers lui et secoua vivement la tête._

_- « Qui as bien pu te raconter ça? C'est insensé !»_

_Clyde avait les yeux plantés au sol et ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. L'adolescente ne comprit que trop tard ce qu'il se passait. La colère du loup-garou prenait le dessus. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, ses yeux étaient bien plus dorés qu'ils n'auraient du l'être. Lula recula tout en lui murmurant de se calmer. « C'est moi, c'est Lula. » disait-elle maladroitement. Mais rien n'y faisait. Ses canines augmentaient à vue d'œil, ses traits se déformaient un peu plus encore. Elle aurait du s'enfuir pendant qu'il en était encore temps. Pourtant, à part reculer, elle n'avait rien fait. Il se releva et la toisa du regard. _

_- « Arrête de faire l'innocente, Lula ! Kate m'a tout raconté. »_

_La voix de Clyde était bien plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée. Ce qu'il racontait paraissait dingue. La pauvre Lula avait l'impression qu'une dague s'enfonçait au plus profond de son cœur au fur et à mesure que Clyde lançait ces accusations non fondées. _

_- « Kate ? Depuis quand tu fais confiance à Kate ? »_

_S'énerver contre Clyde n'était sans doute pas la meilleure idée du monde. Pourtant, Lula ne pouvait s'empêcher de hausser la voix. _

_- « Elle vous a surpris, Derek et toi. Si tu pouvais arrêter de me mentir, une fois dans ta vie. JUSTE UNE FOIS ! »_

_Cette fois, devant ce parterre d'idioties, Lula comprit que Clyde ne se calmerait pas pour ce soir, elle ouvrit vivement la porte de sa chambre et tenta d'empêcher le lycanthrope de la suivre. Jamais le cœur de Lula ne battit aussi fort. Elle se serait cru dans un cauchemar. Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucune issue. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait AUCUNE façon de calmer un lycanthrope qui venait de perdre son point d'ancrage. _

_Lula se sentit piégée. Piégée dans sa propre maison. Avec son propre petit ami. C'était le monde à l'envers. Et lorsqu'il la poussa avec toute la violence dont était capable un loup-garou, elle ressentit contre ses côtes, chacune des marches de l'escalier qu'elle dévala. Enfin, le contact brusque du sol contre son crâne fut intense et aigu. _

_La flaque de sang qui entoura bien vite son tendre visage fit prendre conscience à Clyde de l'horreur de la situation. Il descendit à vitesse grand V les quelques marches qui le séparaient de celle qu'il aimait. Malgré ce qu'il venait de faire, il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Soudain, toutes ses erreurs remontaient à la surface. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle, et se balança, profondément sous le choc. _

_Aujourd'hui encore, Lula en est persuadée : elle est morte ce soir là. Pendant une semaine, elle allait faire l'expérience de l'entre-deux mondes. L'expérience dont on n'ose pas parler de peur de passer pour une folle. L'expérience qui nous change pour toujours. L'expérience dont on ne revient jamais totalement. _

_La tête en sang sur le parquet, inconsciente, elle se souvient parfaitement avoir eu la sensation de sortir de son corps et de s'élever dans les airs. Elle se rappelle même avoir crié qu'elle était trop jeune pour mourir. Avoir hurlé qu'elle ne pouvait pas finir assassinée par son meilleur et petit ami. Elle revoit encore comment Clyde s'est penché sur son corps, a pleuré contre sa poitrine et a murmuré ces quelques mots qu'elle n'oublierait jamais et la hanteraient pour toujours._

_- « Je suis désolé, Lulu. Je... Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris putain ? (…) Je ne sais plus ce que je fais ces derniers temps. Je suis devenu dingue. En devenant un loup-garou, je suis devenu un putain de cas psychiatrique. (…) Je ne sais qu'une chose : c'est que je t'aime. Jamais je ne pourrais me pardonner ce que je viens de faire. »_

_En entendant la voiture du coach Finstock se garer dans l'allée, Clyde s'était enfui à toutes jambes. _

**- FIN DU FLASHBACK -**

- « Kate a raconté à Clyde que Lula et toi vous couchiez ensemble juste pour foutre la merde entre Lula et Clyde ? Ça n'a aucun sens. (…) Quoi que venant de Kate, plus rien ne m'étonne. (…) D.R.I.P.K.A. (…) Don't Rest In Peace Kate Argent, pour ton information. (…) Enfin Rest In Peace un peu quand même parce que ça me ferait pas franchement plaisir qu'elle vienne me chatouiller les pieds la nuit. »

Stiles, allongé sur le sable, venait de se relever un peu, prenant appui sur ses coudes. Ce que venait de lui raconter Derek, c'était plus dingue que dingue. Honnêtement, il en avait l'estomac tout retourné. Imaginer Clyde s'en prendre à Lula pour cette histoire de tromperie imaginaire, c'était dérangeant. Il comprenait maintenant parfaitement comment cette révélation avait pu bouleverser Derek et pourquoi Lula avait tant hésité avant d'en parler. D'ailleurs, tandis qu'il avait raconté cette anecdote, les mains du lycanthrope n'avaient cessées de jouer avec le sable. La tension était palpable. Grâce à son intervention, Stiles avait cependant réussi à tirer un très maigre sourire à son ami. C'était toujours ça de gagner.

- « En s'attaquant à mes deux meilleurs amis, elle voulait m'atteindre. (…) Elle voulait que plus tard, je comprenne quel idiot j'avais été de m'éloigner d'eux. Elle a réussit son coup. »

- « Tu ne peux pas te rendre coupable de toutes ces histoires, Derek. Tu n'es coupable d'aucun crime à part de celui d'avoir été un adolescent éperdument amoureux de la mauvaise personne. »

- « Peut-être... »

Cette fois, Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, se redressa totalement et fila un coup d'épaule à Derek dont l'air mélancolique ne présageait rien de bon.

- « Kate Argent était folle. Totalement barrée. Démente. Dérangée. Forcenée. Maniaque. Siphonnée. Toquée. Zinzin. Timbrée. Détraquée. Frappée. (…) Je commence à être à court de synonymes mais rassure-moi un instant, t'as compris l'idée ? »

- « Ouais. »

- « Merci Derek, toi au moins tu sais être concis. »

Ils échangèrent le regard le plus complice que deux personnes pouvaient se lancer. Bien que le vent sur ses vêtements toujours mouillés commençait à le faire frissonner, Stiles ressentit son cœur se réchauffer et il s'autorisa à se perdre quelques secondes dans les prunelles de son aîné. C'était ça leur relation pour l'instant. S'autoriser à apprendre à se connaître. S'autoriser à s'aimer.

- « Pour tout t'avouer, je commence à avoir un peu froid. » osa l'adolescent. « Et je crois que tu as assez de choses sur la conscience pour en plus ajouter à cette liste : 'Avoir laisser l'adorable Stiles mourir de froid à Newport Beach.' »

- « Tu me tues, Stiles. » se contenta de répondre Derek tout en se relevant brutalement et en époussetant le sable collé à ses vêtements.

- « C'est un compliment ? »

- « A ton avis ? » rétorqua le lycanthrope.

- « Venant de toi, on sait jamais. T'as parfois une drôle de manière de montrer aux gens que tu tiens à eux. »

Encore une fois, les lèvres de Derek s'élargirent en un sourire et il tendit la main à l'adolescent pour l'aider à se relever.

- « On devrait essayer de trouver un hôtel où dormir et faire sécher un peu mieux nos vêtements. » constata le loup-garou tandis qu'ils remontaient la plage pour rejoindre la Camaro.

- « Je peux conduire ? »

- « T'en as assez profité pour aujourd'hui. Et avant de monter dans ma voiture, tu ferais mieux de virer tout le sable que tu as sur les fesses. »

- « Tu m'aides ? » répondit-il du tac o tac sans même se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas en train de blaguer avec Scott. Dire une telle chose à Derek Hale c'était sacrément déplacé et risqué. Une mort lente et douloureuse l'attendait sans doute. « Oh, fais pas cette tronche, je déconne. Je sais encore me frotter les fesses tout seul. (…) Putain, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? »

Derek était resté parfaitement silencieux et avait bien pris soin de laisser Stiles s'enfoncer dans son discours idiot. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, le lycanthrope était amusé par les propos de l'adolescent. Le voir ainsi gêné par ce qu'il racontait, c'était assez jubilatoire.

- « Et puis de toutes façons, si tu n'avais pas maté mes fesses en premier lieu, tu ne saurais pas que j'ai du sable dessus. »

- « Tu es tellement de mauvaise foi, Stiles. On ne voit que ça. » se justifia-t-il, cette fois piqué au vif.

- « Oui, je sais que j'ai de belles fesses. »

Et l'adolescent courut vers la Camaro en rigolant bêtement. Voilà qu'il flirtait ouvertement avec Derek Hale. En y pensant, ses joues s'enflammèrent et il rentra bien vite dans la voiture après s'être docilement épousseté le pantalon. Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel le plus proche se fit dans le plus grand silence. Ni Stiles ni Derek n'avait vraiment l'envie de discuter. L'adolescent avait allumé l'autoradio et il se sentait étrangement tranquillisé. Il aurait voulu rouler avec Derek éternellement et se laisser bercer par la musique qui passait à la radio. Les deux hommes étaient sans doute éreintés par l'air de la mer et leurs cernes laissaient présager qu'ils allaient passer une bonne nuit de sommeil.

**- FLASHBACK -**

_- « Merci de m'avoir prévenu. »_

_- « J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez en froid, Lula et toi mais... Tu devais être au courant. »_

_La voix du coach Finstock était nouée tandis qu'il posait sa main sur l'épaule de Derek. __Une larme roula sur la joue de cet homme d'habitude si joyeux et le lycanthrope ressentit énormément de compassion pour lui. Il aurait voulu être capable de rassurer Bobby, mais ce n'était pas vraiment dans son caractère. Qu'aurait-il dit, après tout ? Les éternels « Ça va aller, je vous le promets. » étaient désuets. Lula était là, allongée sur ce lit d'hôpital, aussi blanche que ses draps. Un tas de tuyaux et de machines étaient branchés à son corps inerte. _

_- « J'ai essayé de joindre Clyde plusieurs fois mais il ne répond pas à son téléphone. » précisa le père de Lula._

_- « Je vais tenter de l'appeler. Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. »_

_- « Merci Derek. (…) Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous mais... Elle t'aime beaucoup, tu sais. »_

_- « Je sais. »_

_Les deux hommes avaient échangés un maigre sourire. Le genre de sourire qui voudrait tout arranger mais qui était trop maladroit et sans ressource. _

_- « Je vais aller manger quelque chose. Ça doit faire vingt-quatre heures que je n'ai rien avalé. »_

_Derek approuva d'un signe de tête et laissa le Coach sortir de la chambre d'hôpital. Le jeune lycanthrope attrapa son portable dans sa poche et comme il l'avait promis, il entra le numéro de Clyde. _

_- « Je ne peux pas te parler, Derek. » La voix de Clyde semblait fatiguée et il paraissait au bord des larmes. « J'ai eu les messages du père de Lulu. Je... Quand elle se réveillera, dis-lui que je l'aime, d'accord ? »_

_- « Tu viendras la voir quand ? T'es où là ? » s'empressa de demander Derek d'une voix glaciale. _

_Clyde raccrocha. Derek bredouilla quelques mots et rangea férocement son portable au fond de sa poche. Il s'approcha doucement du lit de son amie et attrapa sa main tiède. Il ferma les yeux quelques minutes et se berça au son des battements du cœur de Lula. C'était de l'espoir à l'état brut. _

_- « Tu m'as toujours dit que tu étais maladroite mais honnêtement, t'aurais pu faire plus original que de tomber dans l'escalier, non ? »_

_Derek espéra entendre Lula se mettre à rire face à sa tentative d'humour. Malheureusement, c'était le néant. Il se releva d'un bond, quitta la chambre et courut jusqu'à chez lui. Ça faisait un mal de chien d'avoir une solution mais de ne pas pouvoir l'utiliser. Il aurait pu mordre Lula, la faire revenir à la vie. Lui accorder une autre chance. Mais il savait qu'elle lui en voudrait d'avoir fait ça. Alors, il devait laisser jouer la carte du destin. Comme tous les autres humains le faisaient. _

_En fait, ça faisait un mal de chien d'être inutile._

**- FIN DU FLASHBACK -**

- « Dis moi franchement pourquoi tu es là. »

Cela ne faisait qu'un quart d'heure que le film était commencé mais Lula n'y prêtait absolument pas attention. Elle avait donc attrapé la télécommande et avait éteint la télévision.

- « T'attends quoi de moi ? » renchérit-elle, ne quittant pas des yeux la mâchoire carrée, mais délicate, de son invité.

Isaac fixait l'écran de la télévision, désormais noir. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question lancée de manière aussi abrupte. Maintenant, la situation le gênait. Après tout, il n'était qu'un adolescent impulsif et un peu idiot. Lorsqu'il avait reçu le message vocal de Derek le prévenant qu'il ne rentrerait pas ce soir, Isaac n'avait pas eu l'envie de rester seul. Il aurait sans doute put choisir d'aller voir Scott ou même Danny. Pourtant, il avait égoïstement cru que sa présence pouvait être utile à la belle Lula.

Lorsqu'il tourna le regard vers elle, la jeune femme avait recroquevillé ses genoux contre sa poitrine et avait posé sa tête sur ses jambes. Elle paraissait distante, presque rêveuse. De longues secondes passèrent, semblant devenir une éternité de doutes et de malaise.

- « J'attends rien. » finit-il par dire. Mensonge cuisant et inadapté.

- « Tant mieux. Parce que tu as bien conscience que tout ça, ça ne peut mener à rien ? (…) J'aurais jamais du te laisser rentrer chez moi. »

Elle se leva d'un bond et se mit à faire les cent pas au niveau de la table basse, visiblement tendue.

- « T'es un garçon adorable, Isaac. Je l'ai vu immédiatement. (…) T'as le genre de sourire qui réconforterait la terre entière. (…) Mais c'est carrément malsain et égoïste ce que tu es en train de faire avec moi. (…) Écoute, on a tous craqué sur un prof, un jour ou l'autre. Mais on n'a pas tous frappé à sa porte pour venir passer la soirée avec lui. (…) T'es en train de jouer avec moi, là. »

Isaac s'était aussi levé tandis qu'elle parlait. Il avait lu toute la détresse dans ses yeux et il avait alors compris qu'elle aussi était bouleversée par des émotions inconnues, dérangeantes mais terriblement efficaces et excitantes. Il attrapa ses mains d'un geste maladroit et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle se laissait faire. Ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre, c'était insensé et totalement déraisonnable. Ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils glissaient tous deux vers la limite à ne pas franchir. Ils voguaient sur une mer en furie, vers un rivage d'erreurs.

- « Je ne joue pas avec toi. »

Il venait de la tutoyer pour la première fois. Leurs cœurs battaient désormais à l'unisson, perdus entre leurs craintes et leurs envies. Leurs regards restèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre durant un long moment. Leurs doigts se serrèrent et ils ne le remarquèrent même pas.

- « Tu mens. » tenta-t-elle de se convaincre.

Elle n'était pas prête à s'attacher. Lula avait été blessée et avait blessé trop de personnes. Encore aujourd'hui, elle était persuadée de ne pas être quelqu'un de bien. Toutes ces fêlures, qu'elle ne montrait jamais, elle avait l'impression de les exposer face à Isaac. Elle n'aimait pas se montrer faible. Pourtant, auprès de cet adolescent, elle se sentait paradoxalement aussi forte que faible. Lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle, lâchant vivement leurs mains unies, elle sentit un vide intersidéral s'emparer d'elle. Un instant, elle songea à l'empêcher de s'éloigner, mais lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à réagir, il était déjà trop tard. Le garçon avait pris ses distances et la jaugeait du regard, adossé au mur de son salon.

- « Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? (...) Que tu envahis la moindre de mes pensées depuis que je t'ai bousculée à la sortie du lycée ? Que tout ça me fait peur parce que je n'ai jamais rien ressenti d'aussi vrai et d'aussi fort ? Que moi aussi je suis une épave et que j'ai eu mon lot d'emmerdes dans la vie ? Que tu es la personne la plus incroyable que je connaisse ? (…) Parce que oui, je te connais Lula. J'ai entendu les discours de Derek et de Stiles. Et le peu de temps que j'ai passé avec toi, j'ai eu l'impression qu'on était connectés. (…) T'es prête à ignorer tout ça par simple convention ? »

C'était sans doute la première fois qu'elle recevait une telle déclaration d'amour. L'adolescent avait parlé vite mais n'avait pas haussé la voix. Il s'était montré d'une douceur incroyable. Pourtant, les démons de Lula continuaient de la hanter. Alors sans doute était-elle prête à ignorer tout ça. Pas par simple convention. Par simple peur de faire un pas en avant. C'était souvent plus facile de vivre enfouie dans le passé. Elle avait eu quelques petits amis, après Clyde. Ils étaient tous partis bien vite, effrayés par le bordel qui régnait dans la vie de Lula.

Plus elle regardait Isaac, plus elle avait envie de lui sauter au cou et d'enfouir sa tête dans ses cheveux bouclés. Malheureusement, c'était comme si un fil imaginaire l'empêchait de faire le moindre pas. Elle resta immobile, silencieuse, impassible.

- « J'ai compris. » finit par dire le lycanthrope d'une voix aussi glaciale que déçue.

Il attrapa ses vêtements encore trempés, et ouvrit la porte de l'appartement bien décidé à sortir au plus vite. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait cru ? Comment avait-il pu imaginer qu'une telle femme s'intéresserait à lui ? Après tout, son père lui avait toujours répété qu'il n'était qu'un idiot. Encore une fois, la preuve était devant ses yeux. Il venait de se ridiculiser, de se perdre dans les méandres de la bêtise. Bon dieu, Isaac, si les souvenirs de ton père te battant n'étaient pas trop cuisants, tu te serais presque frappé toi-même.

- « Isaac. » murmura la jeune enseignante tout en le suivant jusqu'à la porte. « Tu vas dire que mon excuse est digne d'une mauvaise série B mais... Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. L'unique problème ici, c'est moi. »

Et la main de Lula s'était posé sur la joue du grand Lahey. Il avait baissé les yeux vers elle et avait pu lire sur son visage toute l'émotion qu'elle ressentait. C'était comme si le regard de l'enseignante criait qu'elle était désolée. Et elle l'était. Elle aurait voulu être capable de dire à son tour qu'Isaac la troublait plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Sa main glissa naturellement dans les cheveux bouclés de l'adolescent et elle soupira d'aise en souriant. Ce contact était à la fois électrique et rassurant. Isaac ferma les yeux quelques secondes et profita de l'instant comme s'il savait déjà qu'il n'y en aurait peut-être pas d'autres.

Lula fit quelques pas en arrière, ouvrit la porte et l'encouragea d'un signe de main à rentrer chez lui. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, à se regarder. Finalement, Isaac suivit les désirs de Lula et sortit de l'appartement, le cœur lourd.

**- FLASHBACK -**

_Lorsque sa fille ré-ouvrit les yeux, le coach Finstock fondit en larmes. Une semaine avait passé et il s'était senti mourir un peu plus chaque jour. Lorsqu'il la vit reprendre conscience, il ouvrit la porte en hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre que sa fille venait de se réveiller. Les mains tremblantes, il s'était ensuite dirigé vers le lit et avait attrapé les mains de Lula. La jeune fille, encore incapable de parler, s'était mise à pleurer à chaudes larmes, comprenant qu'elle avait échappé de peu à l'autre monde. Jamais elle n'aurait cru revoir les yeux rieurs de son père. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que cette vision lui ferait autant plaisir. Puis tout lui revint à l'esprit. Clyde. Sa colère. La chute dans l'escalier. Lui penché sur son corps. Derek lui tenant la main à l'hôpital. _

_Elle se mit alors à se débattre dans son lit et manqua d'arracher les nombreux fils encore attachés à son corps. La douleur dans son crâne se faisait lancinante et Lula ne savait pas si c'était le souffrance morale ou physique qui parlait. Une infirmière arriva enfin, la calma et le Coach Finstock resta en retrait quelques instants, sous le choc de voir sa fille dans un tel état. _

_- « Où... est... Clyde ? » réussit à dire la jeune femme, en déglutissant difficilement tandis que l'infirmière la regardait férocement pour l'inciter à se taire._

_Bobby sentit les larmes remonter dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle posa cette question. Comment annoncer à sa fille que son petit ami avait disparu sans laisser de traces depuis plusieurs jours ? _

**- FIN DU FLASHBACK -**

- « Bonsoir. Vous auriez deux chambres individuelles de libre pour cette nuit ? » annonça Derek d'une voix aimable.

L'hôtesse, une magnifique blonde d'une trentaine d'années, adressa son plus charmant sourire au lycanthrope, qui s'empressa de faire de même. En retrait, Stiles roula des yeux et grimaça légèrement. Derek charmait tout ce qui bougeait, sans même le vouloir. Traîner avec lui, c'était le ticket pour des années de complexes. Parce que personne ne faisait de sourire aussi enjôleur à Stiles.

- « Je suis désolée, Monsieur, nous n'avons plus qu'une chambre de libre. Et c'est une chambre double. »

- « Lits séparés ? » s'empressa de demander le loup-garou.

- « Lit commun. » annonça l'hôtesse, un air désolé sur le visage.

Stiles restait bien trop silencieux au goût de Derek qui se retourna alors vers lui comme pour lui demander ce qu'il en pensait. Dormir dans le même lit que Derek ? L'idée était plaisante mais terriblement angoissante. Ne voulant pas être responsable de la décision, Stiles ignora avec brio le regard du lycanthrope et fit semblant de bâiller.

- « Ok, on va la prendre. »

Honnêtement, Stiles manqua de se bloquer la mâchoire quand il entendit les paroles de son aîné. Son cœur loupa d'ailleurs un battement et il se maudit intérieurement en espérant que Derek ne le remarquerait pas. Le loup-garou paya la caution et attrapa la clé que lui tendait la demoiselle.

- « C'est au deuxième étage, à gauche. »

Derek hocha la tête puis Stiles se posta au comptoir et demanda assez sèchement à la blonde :

- « Il y a un sèche-cheveux au moins, dans la chambre ? »

Elle approuva et Stiles rattrapa bien vite Derek qui était déjà au milieu de l'escalier.

- « On aurait pu prendre l'ascenseur. » pesta l'adolescent.

- « Je ne te savais pas aussi coquet. » se moqua Derek tout en ignorant les plaintes de Stiles.

- « Oh, si tu parles du sèche-cheveux, ce n'est pas pour ma belle tignasse. Ni pour la tienne. (…) C'est parce que mon caleçon est toujours trempé depuis notre bain nocturne à la plage. Et que je ne vais certainement pas dormir les fesses à l'air à tes côtés, Hale. »

Derek haussa les épaules, mi-amusé, mi-agacé par les discours à rallonges du jeune humain. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Stiles trouva bon d'attraper les clés de la chambre et d'ajouter malicieusement :

- Ça te ferait trop plaisir que je dorme cul nu à côté de toi. Je sais à quel point tu trouves que j'ai un joli popotin. »

Derek soupira fortement et laissa l'adolescent ouvrir la porte de la chambre pas franchement luxueuse. Cela ressemblait plus à un hôtel bas de gamme qu'à un hôtel digne de Newport Beach.

- « J'espère que quand ce sera notre lune de miel, tu m'inviteras dans un plus bel endroit. » taquina Stiles un fin sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

La tape qu'il se reçut sur le haut du crâne lui fit si mal qu'il comprit qu'il avait fini d'embêter Derek Hale pour ce soir. Quoi que... On connaît tous Stiles. Et Derek savait bien que cette simple gifle sur la tête ne le calmerait pas.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'imagine que les scènes Sterek vous on fait sourire, du moins je l'espère ! Alors, pensez-vous que les couples Isaac/Lula et Derek/Stiles ont de l'avenir dans cette fanfiction ? Que pensez-vous de cette évolution ? Ah, et le coup monté de Kate, ça vous a plu ? :P **

**Bref, je veux vos réactions ! Anciens lecteurs, nouveaux lecteurs, vous êtes les bienvenues, vous savez comme vos reviews me font un plaisir fou. **

**Looooove.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bien le bonjour, mes amours,**

**Je n'ai jamais cru réussir à trouver la force pour écrire ce septième chapitre mais finalement, le voilà. **

**Après celui-ci, je n'arrive pas à me décider entre un ou deux chapitres, parce que j'ai encore pas mal de choses à vous raconter. Vous verrez. En tout cas, cette aventure est bientôt fini. Je vais bientôt ranger ma Lula d'amour au placard (je suis sûre qu'elle fera des bêtises avec le grand Lahey) et ça me brise le coeur.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant qu'il me plaît.**

**Je vous embrasse.**

**Excellente lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

_« __I__n three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: _

_it goes on...__»_

– ROBERT FROST

* * *

La scène qui se déroulait devant les yeux de Derek le laissait particulièrement perplexe. Stiles venait d'ouvrir la porte de la salle d'eau à moitié nu, et était en train de sécher son caleçon à l'aide du sèche-cheveux, une serviette de bain lui permettant de cacher son intimité.

- « Tu sais qu'ils passent de vieux épisodes de Newport Beach sur le câble en plein milieu de la nuit ? »

- « M'en fiche. » pesta le loup-garou. « On ne va certainement pas regarder la télé. On va surtout se reposer. »

- « T'es tellement rabat-joie, Derek. T'as vingt-quatre ans et tu parles comme si t'en avais quatre-vingt. »

- « Et alors ? T'as bien dix-sept ans et tu te balades à moitié à poil comme si t'en avais que trois. »

- « Ce qui veut dire ? » se braqua l'adolescent en éteignant le sèche-cheveux et en s'approchant un peu plus du lit où Derek s'était assis, adossé au mur de la chambre.

- « Qu'à ton âge, on devrait être plus pudique. »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel en entendant les paroles de son aîné. Ce type était un véritable grognon. Rien ni personne n'était capable de changer la véritable nature de Derek Hale. Pas même l'adorable torse de Stilinski.

- « C'est bon, c'est pas comme si t'étais un parfait étranger, non plus. »

- « C'est pas une raison. »

- « Et toi tu te balades torse-poil dès que t'en as l'occasion, sans raison valable. »

- « C'est pas pareil. »

- « Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'ai pas tes pectoraux saillants et tes tablettes de chocolat ? (…) Du coup, je suis censé passer ma journée en anorak, c'est ça ? » ironisa l'adolescent, perdu entre l'agacement et l'amusement.

Ce fut au tour de Derek de lever les yeux au ciel et de soupirer longuement. Il s'affaissa un peu plus dans le lit et entreprit finalement d'allumer la minuscule télévision accrochée dans un coin de la chambre. C'est à cet instant que Stiles eut un éclair de génie et comprit ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Derek. Il bomba donc le torse et montra fièrement le loup-garou du doigt :

- « Tu es gêné, c'est ça ? »

- « Oh, ferme-là un peu, Stiles. » grogna le lycanthrope, les sourcils froncés et les joues sans doute un peu plus rouges qu'à l'accoutumée.

- « Tu as peur de quoi, en fait ? Que j'ouvre ma serviette en criant : 'Bouh, je suis un pervers, regarde donc mon attirail.' ? » s'esclaffa Stiles, fier de sa vanne. « Désolé de te décevoir mais ce n'est pas mon genre. »

- « Sérieusement, tais-toi. »

Stiles haussa les épaules et s'amusa à retourner dans la salle de bain très lentement, remuant presque indécemment son popotin. Derek tenta d'ignorer la provocation, non sans mal.

Une fois rhabillé, Stiles était venu s'affaler sur le lit, aux côtés du loup-garou. Derek semblait tout d'un coup absorbé par la télé. L'adolescent y jeta un coup d'œil et constata qu'il s'agissait d'un match de crosse. Stiles soupira et s'enfonça un peu plus dans lit en grimaçant. Voilà qu'il apprenait que Derek était le genre de mec à être fasciné par le sport à la télévision.

- « On ne peut pas mettre autre chose ? » pesta le jeune humain en filant sous la couette car il commençait à avoir froid étant donné qu'il n'était qu'en tee-shirt et en caleçon. « Ou bien dormir, comme tu l'as suggéré tout à l'heure. »

- « T'as qu'à dormir si tu veux, je regarde la fin de la rencontre. » répondit la voix glaciale de l'Alpha, toujours subjugué par le minuscule écran sur lequel où distinguait à peine les deux équipes.

Stiles aperçut la télécommande qui traînait sur le lit, du côté de Derek. D'un geste vif, l'adolescent l'attrapa et éteignit la télé. Il comprit immédiatement que ce qu'il venait de faire n'était pas une bonne idée. Le regard mauvais que lui lança Derek le pétrifia sur place. Il cacha la télécommande sous son corps frêle de peur que le lycanthrope ne décide de la lui arracher de la main avec force. L'Alpha fronça les sourcils et donna un coup dans le haut du crâne de Stiles qui jura sous la douleur.

- « Rend-moi la télécommande. » intima Derek tandis que l'adolescent se frottait le crâne pour apaiser l'élancement qu'il ressentait dans tout le crâne.

- « Je ne te savais pas aussi accroc au sport. »

- « Je ne te savais pas aussi pressé de dormir. La télécommande, tout de suite. » s'indigna le lycanthrope en tendant la main pour que Stiles dépose l'objet tant désiré à l'intérieur.

- « Tu as remarqué qu'il y a une blague dans ma dernière phrase ? 'Accroc', 'à crocs', tu saisis ? C'est drôle non, pour un loup-garou ? »

- « Stiles ? »

- « Quoi ?

- « Ne me force pas à venir la chercher. »

Stiles haussa un sourcil, se demandant un instant s'il devait tenir compte de cette menace. Estimant que Derek ne lui ferait pas le moindre le mal, l'adolescent prit un air de défi face au lycanthrope. C'est à ce moment précis que la situation dérapa et que ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprit ce qui arriva. Derek se jeta sur l'adolescent, dans un esprit taquin plutôt que violent. Dans le fond, Derek Hale avait toujours été un grand enfant et le voir ainsi en train d'essayer par tous les moyens d'atteindre la télécommande amusait énormément Stiles. L'adolescent se délectait de la situation. Parce que c'était pas tous les jours qu'il se retrouvait allonger sous un loup-garou. Et que c'était pas si désagréable que ça. Peut-être même terriblement excitant.

- « Tu me chatouilles la taille, là, Derek. » avoua Stiles en rigolant comme un enfant.

Le lycanthrope fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu et prit un malin plaisir à voir Stiles se tordre de rire au rythme de ses chatouilles.

- « Putain, arrête ! Je vais suffoquer. »

- « Tu parles encore trop pour quelqu'un qui suffoque. » se moqua Derek.

- « Regarde toi, t'es fier, en plus. » lança Stiles en constatant le sourire qui illuminait le visage de son aîné.

Comme Derek continuait à le chatouiller, Stiles se débattait comme il pouvait, lançant de minces coups de poings dans le torse du loup-garou. Autant vous dire que ces coups de poings ressemblaient plus à des caresses pour la masse de muscles qu'était Derek. Pourtant, le lycanthrope ne le laissa pas faire, attrapa ses poignets pour l'empêcher de frapper à nouveau. Stiles grimaça, déçu d'avoir perdu la partie.

Puis leurs regards malicieux se croisèrent. Stiles ne comprit pas réellement ce qui le poussa à se relever un peu du lit et approcher son visage de celui du loup. Derek n'avait même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que les lèvres de l'adolescent se plaquaient déjà sur les siennes. Le loup-garou relâcha les poignets de Stiles et le repoussa vivement en se rendant compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

- « Ne fais plus jamais ça. » conseilla-t-il, d'une voix mauvaise.

Stiles bredouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles mais Derek sembla s'en moquer, rejoignant le côté droit du lit, éteignant rapidement la lumière par la même occasion. Dans le noir, Stiles se frappa le front et se maudit d'avoir été aussi bête. Mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Comment résister à la tentation lorsqu'elle se présentait sur un plateau et répondait au doux nom de Derek Hale ?

- « Derek ? »

Le loup-garou grogna, ce qui n'encourageait pas vraiment Stiles à parler. Il tenait cependant à ce justifier, il n'avait pas le choix. Derek lui tournait le dos vu qu'il avait roulé sur le côté opposé.

- « Je suis désolé de t'avoir énervé. Je voulais juste détourner ton attention pour être sûr que tu n'attrapes pas la télécommande. »

C'était sans doute l'excuse la plus stupide qu'avait Stiles dans son répertoire. Il leva les yeux au plafond en se rendant compte qu'il était un parfait idiot. Il espérait tout de même que Derek le croirait et ne penserait pas qu'il avait réellement voulu l'embrasser. Pourtant, c'était bien le cas. La pulsion première de Stiles avait été de prendre possession des lèvres si tentantes de l'Alpha. Mais il ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Il avait mis du temps à conquérir la confiance de Derek, il ne pouvait pas espérer son cœur en un claquement de doigt. C'était ridicule.

- « D'accord. » maugréa le lycanthrope.

- « Bonne nuit, Derek. »

Stiles se retourna à son tour et son cœur se brisa lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Derek ne lui répondait pas. L'adolescent ferma les yeux et soupira. Il venait de saboter son propre premier baiser. Et il était incapable de contrôler son rythme cardiaque lorsqu'il y repensait.

Battements de cœur que Derek prenait grand soin d'écouter, fondu dans son silence, ses yeux grands ouverts contemplant le mur devant lui.

* * *

Lorsqu'Isaac avait quitté son appartement, Lula avait eu l'envie déchirante de lui courir après pour le retenir, emprisonner ses lèvres avec les siennes et repasser ses mains dans ses adorables cheveux frisés. Elle ne l'avait pas fait. Bien entendu. Elle était restée là, le dos collé à sa porte d'entrée et elle avait tenté du mieux qu'elle pouvait de camoufler son rythme cardiaque effréné. Lula savait pertinemment qu'Isaac guetterait la moindre de ses réactions. Elle savait qu'il tenterait de se persuader qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, qu'elle ressentait bien la même chose pour lui. D'un côté, Lula se sentait lamentable, incapable de repousser réellement cet adolescent. Elle avait eu beau lui dire de sortir de chez elle, elle savait très bien qu'elle serait incapable de résister bien longtemps à ce torrent de sentiments qui lui ravageait le cœur. D'un autre côté, et c'était contradictoire, la jeune femme se sentait tranquillisée. Comme si Isaac avait réveillé en elle une personne encore capable de la plus futile et douce des émotions. Cette émotion nommée désir.

Autant dire que ni Isaac, ni Lula n'avait fermé l'œil de la nuit. S'ils n'étaient plus dans la même pièce, leurs pensées restaient inlassablement connectées. Isaac s'était dévêtu pour aller se coucher mais avait conservé le tee-shirt prêté par Lula. Il avait respiré l'odeur de l'appartement de la jeune femme, avait sourit. Lahey avait serré le bout de tissu contre son torse et s'était mordu la lèvre. Les secondes passées contre ce vêtement lui donnèrent l'impression de n'être qu'un idiot. Un idiot qui jeta aussitôt le tee-shirt sur le sol. Un idiot qui le rattrapa bien vite lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était la seule chose qui arrivait à l'apaiser réellement.

Isaac s'était finalement levé aux alentours de sept heures du matin, avait soupiré en constatant que Derek n'était toujours pas rentré. Lahey ne s'inquiéta pas pour autant pour le lycanthrope. Isaac se doutait avec qui se trouvait son alpha en ce moment. Il avait compris depuis bien longtemps qu'un jour, Derek accepterait de laisser Stiles rentrer entièrement dans sa vie. Pourtant, Isaac aurait bien eu besoin de se confier à quelqu'un. Derek n'était sans doute pas le meilleur confident mais au moins, il avait le talent de donner des conseils sans détours et sans fioritures.

Comme il avait le loft pour lui tout seul, Isaac s'installa, accompagné d'un bol de céréales, dans le fauteuil d'habitude réservé à Derek. Il alluma la chaîne des dessins animés et retomba en enfance. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire et ce qui l'empêchait de cogiter inutilement.

Quelqu'un tambourina à la porte aux alentours de neuf heures. Vu la ferveur avec laquelle les coups étaient donnés, Isaac songea un instant à un Derek énervé qui aurait perdu ses clefs. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas Derek et il aurait du s'en douter. A croire que son cerveau avait été endormi par les dessins animés.

- « Oh. » dit-il simplement en apercevant Lula sur le pas de la porte, plus rayonnante que jamais malgré les cernes dessinés sous ses yeux.

Bien entendu, Lula resta silencieuse et hésita même un instant à faire demi-tour. Ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder en chiens de faïence, une certaine méfiance étant palpable chez les deux jeunes gens.

- « Ce n'est pas très conventionnel de venir rendre visite à l'un de ses élèves, si ? » osa Isaac, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

- « Je suis simplement venue récupérer les affaires que je t'ai prêtées hier. (…) Je n'ai pas franchement envie que tu me les rendes demain au lycée, ça risque de faire... Pas très conventionnel, effectivement. »

Une légère agressivité berçait la voix de la jeune femme. C'était évident qu'elle n'était pas là pour seulement récupérer ses vêtements. Ce qui l'avait poussé à sortir de son lit si tôt un dimanche matin, c'était le besoin de replonger son regard dans celui d'Isaac. Du coup, maintenant qu'elle se trouvait face à lui, elle se trouvait vraiment idiote et niaise au possible.

- « Ne bouge pas, je vais les chercher. » avait-il signalé, vexé peut-être, déçu sans doute.

Mais Lula avait bougé. Elle avait rapidement fait quelques pas en avant et avait violemment claqué la porte derrière elle ce qui avait eu pour effet de faire retourner Isaac. Le jeune homme avait haussé un sourcil, visiblement étonné par l'attitude de l'enseignante qui regardait désormais le sol avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

- « Lula ? » demanda simplement Isaac.

La jeune femme avait timidement levé ses yeux verts. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais du venir. Elle savait qu'elle allait être incapable de ne pas commettre l'irréparable. Maintenant qu'elle était dans le loft, elle ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour au risque de passer un peu plus pour une déglinguée.

- « Derek est ici ? »

Isaac secoua vivement la tête comme s'il avait compris où elle voulait en venir. En réalité, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Lula fit dans les secondes qui suivirent. Elle attrapa la main du jeune loup-garou et le contraint à s'approcher un peu plus d'elle. Lula posa la main d'Isaac sur le côté gauche de sa poitrine ce qui fit immédiatement rougir le pauvre garçon qui n'avait certainement pas l'habitude d'une telle proximité avec les seins d'une femme. Il tenta vainement de penser à autre chose en détournant le regard mais fut incapable de résister plus longtemps à l'incroyable sourire que lui accordait la belle Lula.

- « Tu entends ? » demanda-t-elle en parlant de son cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique. Il menait une course folle, venait exploser dans ses tempes et dans ses poignets. C'était sec et vif. Le battement à la fois cruel et tendre de la vie.

- « Oui. »

- « J'ai tenté toute la nuit d'essayer de savoir comment je pouvais ignorer ça. »

Les yeux d'Isaac s'agrandirent un peu plus lorsqu'il capta les paroles de la jeune femme. Son propre cœur se mit à suivre au galop celui de Lula.

- « J'imagine que si tu es là c'est que tu n'as pas trouvé comme l'ignorer. » osa-t-il, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

- « Au contraire, j'ai trouvé mille raisons de l'ignorer. »

Cette fois, la mine déçue d'Isaac brisa le cœur de Lula qui serra un peu plus fort la main du jeune homme qui était toujours sur sa poitrine.

- « Tu veux que je t'énonce les raisons pour lesquelles je ne devrais pas être ici ce matin ? »

- « Je ne suis pas sûr... » ironisa Isaac, bien que véritablement perdu par le raisonnement de l'enseignante.

- « Tant pis. Je vais quand même te les dire. » s'en amusa Lula, les yeux pétillants d'une émotion encore indéfinie. « T'es vraiment trop jeune pour moi, Lahey. T'es qu'un gamin et j'ai passé depuis longtemps le stade des amourettes lycéennes. (…) En plus d'être ton tuteur, Derek est ton alpha. Parce que oui, Isaac, t'es un loup-garou au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Et ça fait un moment que je sais que les relations humain/lycanthrope, c'est une perte de temps et d'énergie. (…) Je suis enseignante, donc bien sûr, si jamais il se passait quelque chose entre nous, je serais sans doute virée sans indemnités. (…) Mon père est ton coach de crosse, ce qui lui donnerait des occasions de te tuer à mains nues dans les vestiaires lorsqu'il apprendrait que tu touches à sa petite fille adorée. (…) Ah, et je ne suis pas une personne fréquentable. Je blesse tout le monde, tout le temps. J'ai l'air gentille, comme ça, mais je fais toujours les mauvais choix. »

A nouveau, les yeux de Lahey prirent une taille surdimensionnée. Il lâcha doucement la main de Lula et la laissa retomber le long de son corps.

- « Tu es vraiment ici pour me ruiner le moral ou bien... » tenta-t-il à nouveau d'ironiser sous le regard malicieux de la jeune femme.

- « Puis je me suis dit que quitte à faire encore un mauvais choix... »

- « Tu es en train de dire que... Tu veux vraiment qu'on essaye ? Malgré le mauvais karma qu'on a ? »

Il fit un pas vers elle, réduisant considérablement l'espace entre leurs deux corps. Elle regrettait presque déjà de s'être montrée si faible et si peu claire.

- « Si tu crois que je vais te sauter dessus, tu te trompes. (…) J'ai besoin qu'on apprenne à se connaître, avant. Alors pour l'instant, si tu le permets, je vais juste te coller contre moi, passer mes bras autour de ton cou et blottir mon visage contre ton torse. (…) Parce que j'ai indéniablement besoin de sentir ton corps contre le mien mais que je ne veux pas qu'on brûle des étapes. »

Isaac avait été un peu décontenancé. Déçu aussi. Bien sûr qu'il s'imaginait déjà pendu aux lèvres fruitées de la demoiselle. Bien sûr qu'il aurait voulu sentir la langue de Lula venir titiller la sienne. Bien sûr qu'il aurait voulu caresser sensuellement la taille et lui susurrer des mots doux à l'oreille. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment, c'était prier pour que Lula ne soit pas déçue en apprenant à le connaître. Parce qu'il crèverait sans doute de douleur s'il ne partageait jamais un baiser avec la tendre Lula.

- « Viens ici. » dit-il simplement en ouvrant ses bras.

La jeune enseignante ne se fit pas prier et enroula ses mains dans le cou du jeune homme, ne le quittant pas un instant des yeux. Elle sentit les mains du loup-garou se poser dans le creux de son dos et un frisson la parcourut. Lula réfugia son visage contre le torse de Lahey et se berça au rythme de son cœur. Isaac posa son menton sur le haut du crâne de cette enivrante jeune femme. Il pouvait l'avouer : c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle farandole d'émotions grâce à une chaste étreinte.

Lula caressa de son pouce la nuque de Lahey et soupira d'aise. Elle pouvait dire sans mentir qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis des années.

**- FLASHBACK -**

_- « Derek, il faut que je te parle. »_

_Ce fut une Lula boitillante qui se présenta à la sortie du lycée. Elle avait été accueillie comme une reine par ses camarades du lycée, ravis de voir qu'elle avait survécu à sa terrible chute dans l'escalier. Elle seule savait ce qui lui était réellement arrivé. Elle seule savait qu'une dénommée Kate Argent avait bourré le crâne de Clyde pour qu'il en arrive à un tel geste. Lula n'arrivait même pas à en vouloir à son petit ami qui était encore à ce jour, porté disparu. L'adolescente était persuadée que Clyde n'avait pas supporté son terrible comportement et avait décidé de quitter la ville. Elle ne parlait de cette théorie à personne. Surtout pas aux parents de Clyde, morts d'inquiétude et de tristesse. _

_Derek se retourna vivement en entendant la voix de Lula. Il fit un mouvement en avant, comme si l'instinct le poussait à la prendre dans ses bras. Pourtant, il resta en retrait, soudain gêné, plantant ses mains au fond de ses poches. _

_- « Comment tu vas ? » avait-il maladroitement demandé. C'était une question tellement idiote qu'il s'en voulut immédiatement de l'avoir posée._

_- « Je m'en suis sortie, tu vois. J'ai le genou encore un peu amoché mais j'ai eu de la chance, apparemment. »_

_- « Je suis content pour toi. »_

_- « T'en as l'air, c'est dingue. »_

_Derek fronça les sourcils et prit cet air pincé qu'il avait tout le temps lorsqu'il était mal à l'aise. En cet instant, Lula eut la féroce envie de lui donner une gifle. Elle résista à la tentation, sans doute parce qu'elle savait qu'un tel geste ne servirait à rien._

_- « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? » lança plutôt agressivement le lycanthrope._

_- « De faire gaffe à Kate. »_

_- « Tu déconnes là ? » demanda Derek en se mettant à rire jaune. « T'es en boucle, ma parole. » s'énerva-t-il ensuite. « T'as passé une semaine à l'hôpital, ton petit copain a disparu et toi tu viens encore une fois me prévenir à quel point Kate est une vilaine sorcière ? »_

_Lula baissa les yeux lorsqu'elle comprit que Derek n'écouterait jamais ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Elle tenta quand même, un peu maladroitement sans doute._

_- « Kate a raconté de trucs à Clyde et... Ça m'étonnerait pas que ce soit à cause de ça qu'il soit parti. » avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix, relevant les yeux vers Derek, pleine d'espoir._

_- « Mais tu délires, Lulu ! Tu te rends compte que tu délires, au moins ? » lança-t-il, contenant difficilement sa colère. « Arrête de rejeter tous tes malheurs sur Kate. Remets-toi en questions, parfois. C'est trop facile de la prendre pour bouc émissaire. Parfois je me demande si elle n'a pas raison. »_

_- « Raison à propos de quoi ? »_

_- « Peut-être que t'es amoureuse de moi depuis le début et que c'est pour ça que tu fais tout pour m'éloigner de Kate. »_

_La dernière réplique tourna de longues secondes dans les tympans de la jeune femme. Elle manqua même de tomber à la renverse tant le coup de massue était énorme. Comment pouvait-il penser une chose pareille ? C'était insensé. Carrément fou. Un instant, elle eut envie de lui dire que sa petite amie avait parfaitement réussi à le lobotomiser. Elle préféra cependant ne rien dire, voyant Kate arriver vers eux d'un pas triomphant._

_- « Tiens, voilà ton fidèle chien de compagnie. » lança Lula._

_- « Lulu. » grogna Derek, pas franchement heureux que l'on insulte sa petite amie._

_- « Quoi ? » ironisa l'adolescente. « Je croyais que l'avantage de passer une semaine dans le coma, c'est que quand on en sort, on peut se permettre d'être exécrable, tout le monde vous pardonne. »_

_- « Lulu. » pesta-t-il à nouveau, les sourcils plus froncés encore._

_- « C'est bon, j'ai compris. T'es un cas désespéré. (…) Ne viens pas te plaindre quand tu te rendras compte que j'avais raison. »_

**- FIN DU FLASHBACK -**

Le réveil fut difficile pour Stiles qui peina à s'extirper des bras de Morphée. Bien vite, il constata l'absence de Derek dans le lit et soupira. Il avait tout gâché. Leur amitié et la possibilité d'évolution. Il n'était qu'un gamin impulsif. Un simple mot accroché à la porte de la chambre attendait l'adolescent. 'Sois prêt pour midi.' La fin du road trip promettait d'être terriblement gênante.

Stiles se prépara rapidement, rangea la chambre pour éviter trop de ménage à la pauvre employée et se rendit dans le hall de l'hôtel pour midi. Il se dirigea naturellement vers l'hôtesse d'accueil et lui rendit la clé de la chambre.

- « Votre ami a réglé la chambre. » précisa-t-elle. « Je vous souhaite une excellente journée, et à bientôt. »

Stiles hocha la tête et lui adressa un sourire aimable. Il doutait que le 'à bientôt' soit utile. Il ne pensait pas revenir ici de si tôt. Sans doute pas avec Derek, en tout cas. L'adolescent se rendit sur le parking et repéra bien vite le lycanthrope adossé à la portière de sa Camaro. Lorsque Stiles arriva près de Derek, il manqua de rater les clefs que l'Alpha lui lança.

- « Qu'est-ce que... » commença Stiles, maladroit.

- « Tu voulais conduire, non ? »

Le ton de la voix de Derek n'était même pas agressif ce qui étonna l'adolescent. Il ne voulait pas que son aîné face comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il s'était passé quelque chose. Quelque chose de fort qu'ils avaient tous les deux violemment refusés.

- « Je suis fatigué. » ronchonna Stiles en relançant les clefs à Derek. « Je risquerai d'abîmer ta voiture. »

Le lycanthrope fit une légère moue mais prit place sans un mot au volant de la Camaro. Stiles fit de même du côté passager. La route jusqu'à Beacon Hills allait être un véritable calvaire. D'habitude si bavard, l'adolescent n'avait qu'une envie, celle de disparaître. La tension était palpable dans la voiture et le déni de Derek n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Ils roulèrent plus d'une heure dans le silence complet, sans ouvrir la bouche. Aucun des deux n'osa même allumer la radio. Stiles jouait avec ses mains, se mordait l'intérieur de la joue et revoyait sans cesse le moment où il avait commis l'impensable. Il s'en voulait d'avoir agit de la sorte. Et il s'en voulait encore plus d'avoir envie de réitérer l'expérience. Il voulait, plus que tout au monde, goûter à nouveau aux lèvres du lycanthrope.

- « Je suis désolé, Derek. » finit-il par dire l'adolescent, complètement obnubilé par ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

- « Tu t'es déjà excusé. » trancha Derek, jugeant inutile l'intervention de Stiles.

- « Alors quoi ? On va rester silencieux et éviter désormais de se croiser ? C'est comme ça que tu vois les choses ? »

- « Tu m'as dit m'avoir embrassé pour jouer et m'empêcher de récupérer la télécommande, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir indéfiniment pour si peu. (…) C'était même bien joué de ta part. Ne refais plus jamais ça, c'est tout. »

Stiles n'en revenait pas du calme de Derek. C'était même plutôt déconcertant. Parce qu'à l'intérieur, l'adolescent bouillait et était à deux doigts de l'implosion. Alors, il lâcha la bombe sur Derek avant qu'elle ne lui explose à la figure.

- « Je ne jouais pas, Derek. J'ai menti. (...) Je ne jouais pas. »

Le freinage fut brutal mais heureusement, aucune voiture ne se trouvait derrière eux et ils avaient tous deux sagement mis leur ceinture de sécurité avant de partir. Cette fois, le calme de Derek semblait s'être envolé. Toujours au milieu de la route, le loup-garou éteignit la Camaro et en sortit vivement. Stiles ne tarda pas à en faire de même, appréhendant un peu la réaction de Derek. L'adolescent venait de jouer cartes sur table et il allait peut-être mordre la poussière.

- « Derek... » souffla le jeune humain, restant cependant en retrait.

Le loup-garou était désormais de l'autre côté de la route, près d'une falaise, contemplant l'immensité du paysage sans faire attention à Stiles qui restait près de la Camaro. Les minutes passèrent, les voitures klaxonnaient lorsqu'elles remarquaient qu'un véhicule était garé au milieu de la chaussée.

- « Dis quelque chose, bordel. » s'impatienta l'adolescent, commençant à trembler d'angoisse. « Parce que si t'essaie de mettre du suspense, laisse-moi te dire que c'est assez. (…) Parlez-maintenant, Derek Hale, ou taisez-vous à jamais. » blagua-t-il enfin, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean. Voilà qu'il faisait des blagues plus que pitoyables, maintenant. C'était sans doute le désespoir d'entendre à nouveau la voix de Derek retentir.

- « Tu veux que je dise quoi, au juste ? » lança l'Alpha, se retournant enfin pour poser cette question.

- « Je sais pas. Que je suis fou. Que je me suis fait des idées et qu'on est juste des amis. » expliqua l'adolescent. « Ou bien, tu peux me dire que ton cœur bat aussi fort que le mien en ce moment et que t'es juste effrayé. »

Derek soupira longuement et fixa l'humain de ses pupilles azures. Cela faisait bien longtemps que le loup-garou n'avait pas vu Stiles manquer autant d'assurance.

- « Je... » commença Derek avant de se taire à nouveau.

Stiles se frappa le front avec la main et secoua vivement la tête. Derek ne changerait jamais.

- « C'est pas le moment de faire l'handicapé des sentiments, Derek. Dis-moi ce que t'as sur le cœur, même si tu dois briser le mien et que je dois passer les dix prochaines années chez le psychanalyste à pleurer. »

Derek avait bien entendu le moteur d'une voiture qui vrombissait. Il n'avait pourtant pas eu le temps d'analyser à quelle vitesse elle pouvait bien rouler. Il était bien trop perdu dans ses pensées. C'est en détournant la tête qu'il la vit débouler et foncer droit sur Stiles. Le cœur du loup-garou rata un battement et il crut un instant qu'il était trop tard. Il s'élança, mais pensait tout de même qu'il ne pourrait rien faire. Que Stiles finirait sous les roues de ce chauffard. Sans avoir pu lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Et là, face à l'impossible, il eut l'impression que ses pouvoirs de loup-garou n'avaient jamais été aussi inutiles.

* * *

- « On pourrait peut-être faire autre chose, non ? » finit par demander timidement Isaac.

- « Je t'ai déjà prévenu, Lahey, pas de sexe avant le mariage. » blagua Lula, ce qui réussit à tirer un rire au lycanthrope.

- « C'est juste que ça fait une demi-heure qu'on est dans cette position et que je commence à avoir des fourmis dans les bras. »

- « Chochotte. » se moqua la jeune femme tout en le libérant de son étreinte.

Ils avaient sans doute eu l'air de deux idiots en restant enlacés pendant trente minutes à l'entrée du loft. Pourtant, Lula n'avait pas vu le temps passer. C'étaient désormais les membres de son corps, légèrement engourdis, qui lui faisaient remarquer la demi-heure écoulée. Elle s'étira un peu mais fut bien vite rattrapée par Lahey, qui la bloqua contre lui. Leurs visages étaient dangereusement proches, dangereusement tentants, tentés. Lula lança un regard qui se voulait noir à Isaac qui ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- « Tu devrais travailler ton regard de tueuse. On dirait plus que tu me supplies de t'embrasser, là. » se moqua-t-il, maintenant le corps de l'enseignante contre lui, ressentant chaque pulsation de son cœur.

- « Isaac, s'il te plaît. » pesta-t-elle, fondant un peu plus à chaque fois qu'elle se perdait dans l'immensité des yeux bleus du jeune lycanthrope.

- « Un baiser, un seul. »

- « Non, Isaac. » dit-elle plus durement, les sourcils froncés. Il voulait la tenter, c'était certain. Mais elle ne céderait pas.

- « Sans la langue. »

Lula leva les yeux au ciel, un léger sourire toujours pendu aux lèvres. Isaac Lahey était un idiot. Un adorable idiot.

- « Un smack ? » négocia-t-il.

- « Même pas. »

- « Un bisou esquimau ? »

- « Sérieusement, Isaac ?! »

- « Ne me dis pas que je ne peux simplement prétendre qu'à une bise, je vais déprimer, là. »

- « Si tu es gentil, je te serrerai la main en partant. »

- « Vous êtes dure en affaires, Mademoiselle Finstock. »

Après cet échange, elle lui aurait offert tout ce qu'il désirait : un baiser fougueux, un smack timide, leur nez se frottant l'un contre l'autre et une nuit endiablée. Elle s'était promis de résister et flanchait à chaque seconde passées près d'Isaac. Lula se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un tendre baiser sur le front du jeune lycanthrope.

- « A toi. » l'encouragea la jeune femme, toujours sur la pointe des pieds. « Choisis un endroit pour y déposer un baiser. Sauf mes lèvres. » ajouta-t-elle en se pinçant les lèvres.

- « La fesse droite ? » ironisa Lahey, ce qui eut le don de faire exploser de rire la belle Lula. Ils étaient tellement sur la même longueur d'onde que ça la rendait fébrile.

- « La fesse gauche risquerait d'être jalouse. »

Le regard que lui lança Isaac fut empreint d'une telle sensualité que Lula retomba immédiatement sur la plante de ses pieds et que ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Il l'attrapa doucement par les bras pour la coller encore un peu plus à lui et souffla doucement sur chaque parcelle de peau du visage de Lula. Il fondit finalement dans le cou de la jeune femme où il déposa un tendre et voluptueux baiser. Isaac se redressa enfin, lui relâchant les bras pour lui permettre de prendre ses distances. Avec Lula, il avait l'impression de faire preuve d'une confiance en lui presque excessive. Il n'en avait pas l'habitude, mais c'était plus qu'agréable de se sentir aussi à l'aise.

- « Alors ça va être comme ça entre nous ? Chaque jour je vais avoir le droit à un nouvel endroit à embrasser ? » plaisanta Isaac, plus taquin que jamais.

- « Je suis ton calendrier de l'avent. » s'en amusa Lula avant de se mordre doucement la lèvre inférieure.

- « Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi pressé d'être le 31 décembre. »

Isaac fit un clin d'œil à Lula et constata que ne pas l'embrasser ne lui posait pas vraiment un problème. Il adorait cette complicité qu'ils étaient en train de créer. C'était ensorcelant et fascinant.

**- FLASHBACK - **

_**- **« Tu es sûre que tu veux y aller ? » demanda le coach à sa fille._

_- « Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre. »_

_- « Et s'il ne venait pas ? »_

_- « Derek m'a fait une promesse. Il me déteste peut-être mais je sais qu'il est incapable de ne pas tenir une promesse. Il viendra. »_

_Le coach hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre pour laisser sa fille se préparer. Il s'inquiétait pour elle. En quelques semaines, elle semblait avoir tout perdu. Son petit ami avait disparu dans la nature, son meilleur ami l'ignorait, sa bonne humeur légendaire s'évaporait, sa joie de vivre n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Bobby Finstock savait très bien que Lula s'accrochait à ce bal. Elle était persuadée que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Que Derek ferait un pas vers elle, qu'ils retrouveraient Clyde ensemble, et que leur amitié redeviendrait réelle. _

_La jeune femme attacha une fleur blanche dans ses cheveux et s'observa dans la glace. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle n'avait pas parlé à Derek. Plusieurs semaines que chaque matin, Clyde manquait à l'appel. En se regardant dans le miroir, elle eut l'impression qu'elle aussi, avait disparu. Ses traits étaient creusés, signe principal de ses insomnies. Sa chevelure brune était désormais terne et ses yeux verts semblaient fades. Puis elle avait maigri. Elle avait même entendu des pestes du lycée dire que ça ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal. Pourtant, si elle maigrissait, c'était parce qu'elle ne s'alimentait presque plus. Elle n'avait plus la force de rien. _

_Se faire belle pour ce bal de fin d'année était comme sa dernière volonté._

_Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle des fêtes du lycée de Beacon Hills, plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers elle. Certains, bienveillants, lui adressèrent des sourires d'encouragements. D'autres, moqueurs, ricanèrent sur son passage. Ils connaissaient tous l'histoire de Lula Finstock. Certains disaient qu'elle avait été si insupportable que Clyde avait pris la poudre d'escampette pour ne plus la voir et que Derek avait préféré l'effacer de sa vie. Parfois, Lula se demandait s'ils n'avaient pas raison._

_Elle resta assise un long moment, le regard dans le vague. Elle faisait peine à voir. Pas le moindre sourire n'éclairait son visage. Elle avait l'air d'avoir vieilli avant l'âge. Par moment, elle relevait la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir Derek rentrer dans la salle. Le coach, chaperon de la soirée, soupira en la voyant dans cet état. _

_Les couples se mirent à danser et Lula eut l'envie féroce de les tuer. Un par un. Elle s'en voulait d'être si égoïste. Pourtant, elle ne supportait plus de voir l'étalement de leur bonheur. _

_Puis la musique fut brutalement coupée, ce qui fit huer la plupart des personnes présentes. Lula leva simplement les yeux et aperçut le directeur de l'établissement s'avancer vers le micro, suivit par le Shérif et son adjoint. Lula eut peur de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Alors que tous les élèves s'asseyaient pour laisser parler le proviseur, Lula se leva brusquement, le regard de son père vissé sur elle._

_- « Nous allons devoir annuler le bal pour ce soir. » annonça le directeur, d'une voix défaite. « Je vais laisser la parole au Shérif. »_

_Lula restait la seule élève debout et croisa immédiatement le regard compatissant du Shérif. La jeune femme se mit à trembler et les larmes coulèrent déjà sur ses joues blêmes. Elle savait. Elle savait qu'ils étaient là pour Clyde._

_- « Je... » Le Shérif baissa les yeux pour ne pas avoir à annoncer cela droit dans les yeux de la fille Finstock. « Votre camarade de classe, Clyde Bowen, a été retrouvé mort dans la forêt de Beacon Hills il y a quelques heures. (Plusieurs cris d'effroi retentirent dans la salle.) Nous sommes désolés de vous annoncer cette perte terrible en ce jour habituellement si joyeux. Mes hommes et moi sommes malheureusement obligés de passer parmi vous pour que vous nous aidiez dans notre enquête. Nous espérons votre compréhension. »_

_Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers Lula. Elle était toujours debout, plus tremblante que jamais. L'adolescente mit un long moment avant d'analyser les paroles du Shérif. Son père courut vers elle, sachant très bien qu'elle s'effondrerait d'une seconde à l'autre. A peine le coach avait-il touché le bras de sa fille qu'elle se jetait à terre avec une violence sans pareille. Il s'accroupit près d'elle, couvrant son corps avec le sien, la berçant doucement. Le cri que Lula poussa, déchirant et lancinant, fit sursauter bon nombre de personnes présentes ce soir-là. Certains lycéens se mirent eux aussi à pleurer face à cette scène douloureuse. Malgré le brouhaha présent dans la salle, on ne distinguait clairement que les sanglots sans fin de Tallulah Finstock. Parce que Clyde l'avait quittée pour de bon. _

_Et Derek n'était toujours pas là._

**- FIN DU FLASHBACK -**

Derek fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable et nerveux en constatant qu'il avait réussi à pousser Stiles assez loin du chauffard qui s'apprêtait à le renverser. D'ailleurs, l'adolescent regardait son aîné d'un drôle d'air, comme s'il doutait de son état mental. Le corps puissant de l'Alpha couvrait celui du jeune humain. Et Derek continuait de rire. Parce qu'il avait vraiment crut ne pas être capable de réussir à le sauver, cette fois.

- « Encore une fois. » annonça Stiles, en roulant des yeux.

- « Quoi ? » questionna Derek.

- « On est au milieu de nul part, à trois heures de Beacon Hills et tu trouves le moyen de me sauver la vie. Encore une fois. Je suis un vrai aimant à emmerdes, en fait, c'est ça ? »

Derek regarda avec douceur son cadet qui semblait avoir oublié de quoi ils tentaient de parler avant l'incident. Le loup-garou n'avait pas oublié. Et c'est avec une tendresse qui ne lui était pas habituelle qu'il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles, toujours entrouvertes. L'adolescent grimaça et repoussa vivement le lycanthrope.

- « Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiie ! » fut la seule onomatopée à sortir de la bouche de Stiles.

- « Tu te fous de moi, Stiles ? (…) Je t'embrasse et toi tu cries de douleur. T'es vraiment... T'es vraiment con, des fois. » grogna le lycanthrope.

- « C'est pas ça. C'est juste que je crois que je me suis cassé le bras quand tu m'as poussé pour me sauver. »

- « C'est une blague ? »

- « Non, je te jure, je souffre le martyre. » se plaignit l'adolescent en faisant une moue boudeuse.

- « Donc, là, l'idée, c'est que je t'emmène à l'hôpital ? »

Stiles secoua vivement la tête de haut en bas pour confirmer que son bras le faisait énormément souffrir et qu'il préférait quitter le bord de la route avant qu'une autre catastrophe n'arrive. L'Alpha s'apprêta à se relever mais Stiles l'attrapa par le col de son bras valide.

- « J'ai rêvé ou bien tu m'as embrassé ? »

Derek roula des yeux et rougit sûrement un peu. La grimace de douleur de Stiles s'éloigna bien vite pour laisser place à un grand sourire.

- « Tu sais quoi ? Avant de m'emmener à l'hôpital... Embrasse-moi encore. » susurra-t-il à l'oreille du grand Derek Hale, qui ne se fit pas prier bien longtemps.

* * *

**J'assume le côté guimauve de ce chapitre. J'ai essayé de rester fidèle aux personnages mais ça part un peu dans la romance à tout va ! Mais je suis comme ça, fleur bleue sur les bords. **

**Alors, ça vous a plu ! **

**Nourrissez-moi de reviews, merci ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mes loups, **

**Je tiens à vous signaler que ce huitième chapitre sera le dernier de cette aventure. J'ai adoré Lula, j'ai adoré lui donner vie avec les mots. Je ne mets pas de côté l'idée de donner une suite à cette histoire. C'est pourquoi j'ai volontairement laissé quelques points très légèrement obscurs qui pourront ainsi être exploités dans une éventuelle suite. **

**Puis, dans les jours qui viennent, préparez-vous à une petite surprise pour 'fêter' la fin de cette fanfiction. Je ne vous en dit pas plus. Ce qui m'ont déjà suivi sur I wanna feel good I make you feel right se douteront de ma surprise :3**

**Pour l'instant, je vous laisse découvrir Isaac, Lula, Stiles et Derek dans leurs dernières aventures, leurs derniers règlements de compte, leurs dernières déclarations.**

**En espérant ne pas vous décevoir.**

**Des bises et une bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

_« __Don't cry because it's over, smile because it's happened.__»_

– DR. SEUSS

* * *

- « Et on fait quoi, maintenant ? » demanda la voix boudeuse de Stiles.

- « Maintenant, vous vous reposez et vous restez avec votre plâtre pendant un mois. »

C'était l'infirmier qui examinait Stiles qui venait de prendre la parole. L'adolescent grimaça et contempla un instant le plâtre qu'on était en train de lui poser. Scott allait insister pour écrire des conneries dessus et ça n'enchantait pas vraiment Stiles.

- « Je ne vous parlais à vous, je parlais à l'autre là, le ténébreux à côté de la fenêtre. »

L'infirmier ne parut pas vraiment offusqué. Il haussa les épaules et continua son travail sur le bras du lycéen. Quant à Derek, il restait silencieux, adossé au mur glacial de l'hôpital, évitant soigneusement d'entrer en contact avec les yeux noisettes de Stiles. Cette indifférence n'empêcha pas l'adolescent à persévérer et à reposer sa question :

- « Alors, on fait quoi maintenant ? »

- « On signe ta feuille de sortie et on rentre chez nous. » grogna le lycanthrope, un air maussade sur le visage.

- « Tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas de ça, Derek ! »

Le loup-garou roula des yeux face à l'insistance de son cadet. Parfois, Stiles choisissait les pires moments pour avoir une discussion entre quatre yeux. D'ailleurs, l'infirmier ne perdait pas une miette de cette conversation et laissait volontairement traîner une oreille tandis qu'il s'occupait de son patient. Leur bavardage allait sans doute être croustillant si on en jugeait par l'agacement se lisant sur le visage du plus âgés des deux hommes.

- « Tu veux vraiment parler de ça ici ? Tu crois que c'est le moment ? »

Cette fois, Stiles ouvrit sa bouche en grand, indigné.

- « Ne fuis pas la conversation. Ça arrive ! Et ça arrive maintenant ! »

- « Tu ne veux vraiment pas attendre ? »

- « Attendre ? Mais dois-je te rappeler que l'on s'est embrassés trois fois en moins de douze heures et que mes neurones commencent à fumer tellement j'ai besoin de réponses ? (…) Parce que tu pourrais très bien jouer avec moi, toi aussi. Je vous connais, toi et ton esprit revanchard. »

- « Oh, Stiles ! » pesta Derek en se tournant vers la fenêtre.

L'infirmier fronça les sourcils en entendant cette conversation, porta son regard sur Stiles, puis sur Derek avec le même air méfiant.

- « Vous avez quel âge ? » demanda l'infirmier à l'égard de Derek.

Stiles comprit qu'il venait de faire une boulette et une seule expression tournoya dans ses tympans : _'putain de détournement de mineur'_. Voilà que Derek allait se faire coffrer par la police parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à se taire. Le loup-garou allait l'étriper. Heureusement, Stiles avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Tandis que Derek se retournait pour répondre à la question (et sans doute honnêtement, pauvre de lui), Stiles l'empêcha de parler en répondant à sa place.

- « Derek a dix-huit ans, j'en ai dix-sept. (…) Pas la peine d'appeler la police, le F.B.I et la brigade pédophile. S'il paraît si vieux, c'est parce que son oncle Peter lui donnait des hormones de cheval quand il était gamin. »

Cette fois, Hale pensa que c'était cuit et qu'ils allaient tous les deux se retrouver devant le Shérif de la ville dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et dont il ne se souvenait même pas le nom. Le lycanthrope lança un regard noir à Stiles qui continuait de sourire niaisement. Les secondes silencieuses qui s'écoulèrent semblèrent être une éternité.

- « Voilà, votre plâtre est en place. » lança l'infirmier, ignorant parfaitement l'excuse bidon que venait de lui lancer l'adolescent et signant par la même occasion sa feuille de sortie. « Vous pouvez partir. N'oubliez pas de passer à la pharmacie pour vos antidouleurs. Puis pensez à prendre rendez-vous avec votre médecin généraliste pour voir comment ça se passe sous le plâtre. »

L'infirmier lança un signe de main aux deux jeunes garçons et sortit rapidement de la chambre sous le regard choqué de Stiles qui s'épatait lui-même d'avoir été aussi convaincant. Voyant le petit air fier sur le visage de l'adolescent, Derek lui donna un coup sur la tête.

- « Arrête de ma frapper, bordel ! Je viens de te sauver d'une honte intersidérale où tu aurais du expliquer à mon père pourquoi on s'est embrassés trois fois. »

- « Quatre. »

- « Non, on s'est embrassés trois... »

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase. Derek s'approchait bien trop dangereusement de ses lèvres ce qui lui coupa toute envie de continuer à parler. L'adolescent put sentir le souffle chaud de l'Alpha se mélanger au sien tandis qu'ils ne se quittaient plus des yeux, mordus de désir.

- « Je vais devoir dire à ton père que je t'ai embrassé quatre fois, en fait. » susurra sensuellement Derek à l'oreille de l'adolescent dont les lèvres entrouvertes laissaient transparaître l'onde de choc et d'envie qui le traversait en cet instant. « Mais mon plus grand souhait est d'arrêter de compter le nombre de fois où l'on s'embrasse. On risque de perdre le compte. »

Le regard de Derek était taquin et Stiles ne savait quoi répondre face à cette réplique qui ressemblait presque à une déclaration made in Derek Hale. Le lycanthrope grimpa sur le lit sur lequel Stiles était assis, et enjamba le corps de l'adolescent, ne cessant de le regarder avec tendresse. Le jeune humain resta bien silencieux, déglutissant difficilement en sentant le corps de Derek si proche du sien. La situation ne lui déplaisait pas, bien au contraire. Il était simplement novice en ce qui concernait les relations humaines. Il en avait rêvé, avait fantasmé sur son premier baiser. Pas son premier smack. Pas son premier bisou volé. Il savait que ce que Derek s'apprêtait à lui offrir allait sans doute dépasser toutes ses attentes quant à son premier _vrai_ baiser.

Stiles se sentait un peu pataud, déjà qu'il n'était pas habitué à entrer dans un tel jeu de séduction, comment pouvait-il faire preuve de sensualité en ayant le bras dans le plâtre ? L'adolescent essaya de se détendre tandis que Derek venait de déposer doucement son front brûlant contre le sien. Il tenta de se laisser faire. Il humecta ses lèvres avec sa langue comme pour montrer qu'il était prêt. Le visage du lycanthrope s'illumina d'un sourire. Il caressa son nez contre celui de Stiles avec une douceur rare.

Et Derek enveloppa les lèvres de l'adolescent avec les siennes. A ce contact, un léger gémissement sortit de celles de Stiles. Le contact était délicieux et suave, enivrant et tendre. Ils fermèrent les yeux, soumis l'un à l'autre. Transporté par ce baiser, Stiles exerça une pression plus forte contre les lèvres du bel Alpha. Espiègle, Derek entrouvrit les siennes pour venir mordre lascivement la lèvre inférieure de Stiles. A cet instant, la main valide de l'adolescent se plaqua violemment contre la nuque de son aîné pour le forcer à continuer. Derek ne pensait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, bien entendu. Il força le passage jusqu'à croiser la langue amie tant désirée. Les deux alliées se testèrent, se caressèrent, s'entremêlèrent. Les ongles de Stiles devinrent de douces griffes qui s'enfoncèrent malgré lui dans le haut du dos de Derek. Le lycanthrope pencha un peu la tête en arrière, entraînant Stiles à suivre le mouvement. L'adolescent ne se fit pas prier, ne désirant absolument pas rompre ce baiser qui allait les tuer s'ils ne reprenaient pas vite leur souffle. Les tuer d'amour.

Derek caressa doucement la taille de Stiles, lui arrachant un rire par la même occasion, en souvenir des chatouilles de la veille qui les avaient menés à ce baiser fougueux qu'ils échangeaient en cet instant. La main de Stiles glissa le long du dos de son aîné, lui procurant un long frisson. La baladeuse passa sous le tee-shirt de l'Alpha, caressant sa peau fiévreuse du bout des doigts. Leurs lèvres jouaient toujours, aventureuses et sans gêne.

Il fallut pourtant rompre le baiser. Les deux hommes ouvrirent doucement leurs yeux, encore troublés par ce moment qu'ils venaient de partager. Ils échangèrent un sourire complices, encore si proches que leurs souffles continuaient de se mélanger.

- « WO. » finit par dire le plus jeune, encore sous le choc. « Torride. »

- « Effectivement. » se mit à rire Derek, amusé par la réplique de Stiles. « Je crois que je n'aurais pas trouvé d'autre mot. »

Les joues rouges d'avoir trop aimé, Stiles regarda tendrement Derek et ses doigts vinrent rouler sur sa mâchoire. L'Alpha attrapa le poignet du lycéen, forçant sa main à rester sur son visage. Le contact était trop doux et précieux pour être brisé.

- « Je préfère qu'on ne dise rien à Isaac. Ni à personne d'autre, en fait. » précisa maladroitement le lycanthrope.

Stiles haussa les épaules. Il comprenait bien pourquoi Derek voulait cacher leur relation. Il n'avait pas de soucis avec ça. Il savait qu'un jour, lorsqu'ils seraient tous les deux prêts, il crieraient au monde à quel point ils s'aimaient. Le loup-garou avait les yeux baissés, signe qu'il avait peur d'avoir blessé Stiles en voulant cacher qu'ils étaient ensemble.

- « Ok. On attendra qu'Isaac dorme pour se peloter. » blagua le jeune humain, l'œil malicieux.

Derek poussa durement Stiles sur le lit et l'empêcha de parler en emprisonnant à nouveau ses lèvres.

- « Hey ! Tu veux me casser l'autre bras en me poussant comme ça ? » protesta l'adolescent après ce nouveau baiser. « Bon, sortons de cet hôpital, maintenant, c'est un endroit qui m'excite un peu trop. »

Derek fit rouler ses yeux bleus et donna une tape dans l'épaule de Stiles. Ils étaient beaux à voir. Innocents et amoureux.

Sur le chemin du retour, ils eurent un mal fou à ne pas s'arrêter à tous les patelins pour s'embrasser. C'était ça, la passion des premières heures en tant que couple. L'envie d'être toujours deux pour ne former qu'un.

- « Derek ? »

- « Ouais ? »

- « Tu sais que dans un mois, il y a le bal de fin d'année ? »

La voix de Stiles était timide et Derek fronça les sourcils. Le bal, ça lui rappelait inévitablement de mauvais souvenirs. Le lycanthrope soupira légèrement, cette question n'inspirait rien de bon.

- « Je t'ai dit qu'il valait mieux garder notre relation secrète pour le moment, Stiles. »

- « Quoi ? Parce que tu penses que je veux y aller avec toi ? Tu craques ou quoi ? Je vais y aller en solo, fièrement et en ignorant toutes les propositions des demoiselles qui voudront me faire danser. »

- « Stiles. » pesta le lycanthrope.

- « En fait, je pensais que tu aurais pu inviter Lula. Histoire de tenir la promesse que tu lui as faite. En retard, certes. (…) Mais je crois que ça lui ferait plaisir. »

En entendant cette idée sortir de la bouche de son petit ami, parce que c'est ce qu'était Stiles désormais, Derek fut très ému et ses yeux s'embuèrent sûrement un peu derrière ses lunettes noires. Stiles était merveilleux et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Le lycanthrope attrapa la main de l'adolescent et ils continuèrent de rouler ainsi jusqu'à atteindre leur territoire. Beacon Hills n'offrait peut-être pas les mêmes paysages que Newport Beach. Mais Beacon Hills, c'était chez eux.

* * *

- « On ne dit rien à Derek, d'accord ? Il ne comprendrait pas. » souffla Lula, blottie contre Isaac.

Le jeune loup-garou hocha la tête. Il partageait cette idée. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il regarda sa montre indiquer bientôt quatre heures de l'après-midi, il se releva doucement, entraînant la jeune femme à faire de même. Lula grimaça un peu, déçue de devoir quitter les bras de cet adorable ange blond.

- « Vu l'heure, Derek ne devrait pas tarder. Alors si tu ne veux pas qu'il nous surprenne dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tu devrais y aller. »

La moue boudeuse de Lula fit craquer Isaac qui l'attrapa par l'un de ses poignets pour la coller contre lui. Elle caressa doucement sa nuque du bout des doigts. Ils avaient parlé toute la journée, s'étaient redécouverts. Isaac avait évoqué sans tabou son père maltraitant. Lula n'avait pu s'empêcher de verser une larme. Parce que ça la rendait folle d'imaginer un père lever la main sur son fils. Alors, la jeune femme avait attrapé la main d'Isaac et l'avait serrée si fort que le lycanthrope avait légèrement grimacé. Puis Lula s'était promise de rendre visite à son père juste pour le prendre dans ses bras. Parce qu'à part au lycée, entre deux cours, la jeune femme n'allait pas souvent voir le Coach. Et elle savait que son père avait besoin d'elle autant qu'elle avait besoin de lui.

- « Tu penses que l'on va tenir combien de temps ? »

- « Quoi, tu penses déjà à me larguer comme une vulgaire chaussette ? » bouda la jeune femme, la mine renfrognée.

- « Mais non, Lula, je ne parlais pas de ça. (…) Je me demande combien de temps on tiendra sans se faire démasquer par Derek. »

- « Oh. »

La question n'était pas bête. Après tout, Derek était un loup-garou de naissance, capable de détecter bien des mensonges. Il verrait sans doute bien vite que le comportement de son jeune protégé avait changé.

- « Déjà, continue de t'asperger d'after-shave comme tu le fais. Il croira que tu es encore en train d'essayer de me séduire. » se moqua Lula, le sourire taquin.

- « Quoi ? (…) Mais... Tu as compris que c'était pour toi, l'after-shave ? » s'inquiéta Isaac, les joues rougissantes. « T'as des sixièmes sens de louve ou quoi ? »

- « Pas besoin d'être un loup-garou pour ça. Il suffit d'être une femme. On est la pire des créatures. »

Et Lula courut vers la porte du loft. De là où elle était, elle souffla un baiser à Isaac qui fit mine de l'attraper et de le plaquer sur ses lèvres. Ah, ces idiots amoureux !

Elle s'en alla comme une brise d'automne, élégante et joviale. Le jeune homme s'installa dans le fauteuil de son Alpha, rêvassa un peu. Il comprit sa chance d'avoir réussi à faire entrer Lula Finstock dans sa vie. Bien vite, il s'effondra de sommeil si bien qu'il n'entendit pas Derek rentrer. L'aîné s'approcha du jeune lycanthrope et sourit en remarquant qu'il était assoupi dans le fauteuil qui lui était d'habitude réservé. Derek, protecteur comme il était, alla chercher une couverture pour son bêta et passa une main fraternelle dans les cheveux frisés de celui qu'il considérait désormais comme sa famille.

**- FLASHBACK -**

_Le coach resta un long moment assis parterre aux côtés de sa fille. Lula ne disait rien, ses sanglots longs et déchirants parlaient pour elle. Certains élèves du lycée avaient tenté de venir lui parler, mais elle refusait toute présence autre que son père autour d'elle. Au milieu de cette salle des fêtes de plus en plus déserte, Lula ressemblait à une Cendrillon des temps modernes, dans sa robe blanche. Sauf que dans sa version de l'histoire, le prince mourrait et qu'elle n'avait que ses yeux pour pleurer, à même le sol, sur le carrelage glacial du lycée de Beacon Hills. _

_Bobby Finstock la berça longuement. Il préférait ne plus regarder l'horloge de la salle des fêtes, transpercé par les plaintes douloureuses que poussait sa fille. Le coach pleurait aussi, silencieusement cependant, respectant bien trop le chagrin de Lula pour faire une démonstration du sien. Il était détruit, lui aussi. Détruit de voir sa fille dans un tel état. Il se demandait comment ils en avaient pu en arriver là. Jamais ils n'auraient du emménager à Beacon Hills. Cette ville semblait leur porter malheur. Tout le malheur du monde s'abattait sur les frêles épaules de sa fille unique. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter._

_- « M. Finstock. »_

_La voix du Shérif venait de retentir. Le coach sécha rapidement ses larmes et lança un regard embrumé à Lula._

_- « Je sais. » signifia Finstock avec conviction. Il savait que sa fille allait devoir répondre aux questions des autorités. Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. « Cinq minutes. Laissez-nous juste cinq minutes de plus. » _

_Par une force puisée dans ses dernières ressources, le coach réussit à relever Lula, qui essuya violemment ses larmes et reprit contenance en se retrouvant debout. Elle lança un regard noir aux élèves encore présents, sans doute là pour admirer le spectacle. D'un pas tremblant mais se voulant confiant, elle se dirigea vers le Shérif et son adjoint._

_- « Je suis prête. »_

_- « Vous êtes sûre, Mademoiselle Finstock ? Ce qu'on a vous dire n'est pas facile. »_

_- « Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus difficile que l'annonce de la mort de Clyde ? » demanda-t-elle, un air de défi sur le visage. _

_- « Ok. Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît. »_

_- « Je suis très bien debout. » se défendit-elle. _

_Lula ne comptait pas rester bien longtemps en présence des policiers. Elle ferait celle qui ne savait rien. Parce qu'elle n'allait décemment pas raconter à ces deux hommes que Clyde était un loup-garou. Ils l'interneraient d'office._

_- « Comme vous savez, nous avons retrouvé Clyde dans la forêt de Beacon Hills, cet après-midi. Nous pensons qu'il a été assassiné. » _

_La jeune femme tenta de garder son calme et hocha simplement la tête, des larmes coulant malgré elle sur ses joues pâles. L'annonce de l'assassinat ne la choquait pas bien qu'elle ait un instant pensé que Clyde ait pu se suicider. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire._

_- « Nous avons découvert son corps... » _

_La voix du Shérif se brisa, comme s'il était incapable d'avouer la dure vérité._

_- « Allez-y ! » cria Lula, n'en pouvant plus de cette attente interminable et voulant rentrer chez elle au plus vite._

_- « Son corps était coupé en deux au niveau de l'abdomen et... »_

_Lula n'entendit pas la suite de la phrase. Finalement, elle préféra s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'avaient prévue les policiers. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le souffle court de Lula Finstock annonça une crise d'angoisse qui la fit plonger dans l'inconscience durant de longues minutes. Des minutes qui parurent une éternité pour son père qui ne cessait de frapper délicatement les joues glacées de sa fille. Des minutes où Lula eut l'impression de retrouver Clyde. Au bout du chemin noir qui se dessinait dans sa tête. Elle s'imaginait que Clyde lui tendait la main, tentait de la convaincre de la rejoindre. Un instant, elle voulut le suivre. Mettre fin à ses jours auraient pu être une solution. Mais elle n'était certainement pas une solution pour Lula Finstock. _

_Elle ouvrit les yeux et son père put y lire détermination qu'il ne comprit pas immédiatement. Lula se battrait pour remonter la pente. Elle se battrait pour se reconstruire. Mais se reconstruire à Beacon Hills, la ville qui l'avait vu plus heureuse que jamais mais l'avait détruite, c'était impossible._

_- « Je dois partir, Papa. » murmura-t-elle._

**- FIN DU FLASHBACK -**

_**Un mois plus tard...**_

Un mois avait passé depuis le week-end qui avait tout changé dans la vie de Lula, Derek, Isaac et Stiles. Un mois où ils avaient appris à s'apprivoiser un peu, à se connaître encore et à s'aimer beaucoup. Aimer n'était pas le verbe le plus facile à conjuguer. Stiles et Derek s'étaient sans doute engueulés au moins une fois par jour depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, toujours pour des broutilles. Mais Derek aimait Stiles et Stiles aimait Derek. Ça leur suffisait à se réconcilier, en se traitant d'idiots, juste pour la forme.

Lula et Isaac n'avaient toujours pas échangé leur premier baiser. Le garçon commençait à désespérer de sentir les lèvres de celle qu'il aimait contre les siennes. Parce que oui, Isaac Lahey était amoureux. Il avait mis un long moment avant de comprendre que le désir qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme s'était peu à peu transformé en amour. Un soir, tandis qu'il avait fait le mur pour aller rejoindre la douce Lula, il fut frappé par la lumière divine. Cette lumière qui vous embaume le cœur et le cerveau, qui vous fait sentir aussi crétin qu'invincible. Ce soir-là, Isaac avait regardé Lula s'endormir et il avait senti son palpitant se serrer lorsqu'elle avait doucement lâché sa main tandis que le sommeil l'emportait. Il aurait voulu garder sa main dans la sienne, pour l'éternité. L'amour existait. Il n'en avait pas la preuve matérielle. Il en avait la preuve de l'âme, de celle qui vous fait perdre la tête. Isaac avait déposé ses lèvres sur le coude de Lula -endroit encore inexploré d'un de ses baisers- et avait murmuré 'Je t'aime' pour la première fois. Elle n'avait pas entendu, mais avait sourit dans son sommeil. Isaac s'était senti complet pour la première fois.

Les jours s'étaient suivis mais ne s'étaient jamais ressemblé. Ce jour de juin, veille du bal de fin d'année de la promo 2013 du lycée de Beacon Hills n'échappa pas à la règle. Isaac était sagement en train de réviser dans sa chambre. Il avait très bien compris que si Derek avait insisté pour qu'il aille travailler, c'était pour pouvoir bécoter Stiles. Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait compris que son Alpha et Stilinski se roulaient des pelles dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. Ça ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Il avait toujours su que ça finirait ainsi. Stiles et Derek étaient faits pour être ensemble, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement. Lahey ne serait certainement pas celui qui mettrait des bâtons dans les roues du véritable amour. Dans le fond, il espérait sincèrement que Derek pense un jour la même chose du couple qu'il formait avec Lula. Isaac était assis à son bureau, pas franchement concentré sur sa leçon d'histoire. Il ne cessait de jeter de furtifs regards à son téléphone portable. La veille, Lula lui avait paru distante, un peu froide et troublée. Isaac n'avait pas osé demander ce qu'il se passait. Il l'avait laissé à ses pensées les plus profondes et s'en voulait sans doute un peu aujourd'hui. Il avait tellement peur qu'un jour, Lula se tourne vers lui, les yeux larmoyants et mette fin à son conte de fées.

Le portable de Lahey ne sonnait pas et ses messages restaient sans réponse. Dans le salon, Derek et Stiles passaient du bon temps, ne se doutant pas un seul instant qu'Isaac avait compris pour leur relation censée être secrète. Hale et Stilinski n'étaient pas les meilleurs acteurs du monde. Ils étaient bien incapables de se regarder sans cette lueur d'amour au fond de leurs pupilles. Heureusement, ils étaient _peut-être_ encore assez naïfs pour croire qu'ils avaient bernés Lahey.

Derek cuisinait et Stiles apportait docilement tous les ingrédients qui manquaient au plat de son petit ami. Il ouvrait les placards, claquait un baiser sur la joue de Derek, fermait le frigo, glissait ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Derek, lui tendait une cuillère en bois, mordait le cou de Derek. Stiles n'était pas franchement occupé à cuisiner, en fait. Il trouvait ça carrément aphrodisiaque de voir Derek, un torchon sur l'épaule, en train de s'occuper du repas du soir. Ils fêtaient secrètement leur un mois. Lorsque Stiles avait soumis l'idée à son petit ami, celui-ci avait soupiré, pas franchement emballé. Ils n'allaient certainement pas célébrer tous les mois passés ensemble. C'était le genre de démonstration inutile que détestait Derek. Pourtant, face au regard papillonnant de Stiles, il n'avait pas su résister bien longtemps. Derek avait proposé d'inviter Lula, pour brouiller les pistes. Ils ne voulaient pas d'un dîner aux chandelles, ils voulaient simplement être ensemble. Sans le savoir, Derek et Stiles avaient organisé leur première soirée entre couples.

Lula et Derek n'avaient pas repris leur amitié là où ils l'avaient laissée. La jeune femme avait eu un mal fou avant d'accepter d'aller au bal avec son ancien meilleur ami. L'enseignante devait être chaperon au bal, de toutes façons. Alors, elle avait fini par accepter, les yeux humides de souvenirs douloureux. Derek n'avait pas su résister et avait attrapé Lula par les épaules pour la blottir contre lui. Elle avait pleuré pendant plus d'une heure sans savoir si cette invitation lui rappelait des moments angoissants ou bien si elle était tout simplement heureuse de pouvoir se replonger à nouveau dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Elle n'avait pas oublié mais était sans doute prête à essayer de pardonner.

Lula devait arriver aux alentours de vingt-heures. Alors, lorsque la porte du loft s'ouvrit à la volée vers 18h30 et que Lula s'engouffra comme une tornade dans l'appartement, Stiles se détacha rapidement de Derek et se demanda ce qu'il valait une telle entrée. Il échangea un regard avec le lycanthrope présent dans la pièce tandis que Lula reprenait difficilement sa respiration.

- « T'es sûre que ça va ? » tenta maladroitement Derek.

Lula ne répondit pas, les joues rouges d'avoir couru un peu trop vite.

- « J'ai démissionné. » lâcha-t-elle, les bras ballants et le regard planté sur l'escalier comme si elle s'attendait à y voir quelqu'un.

- « QUOI ? » hurlèrent à l'unisson Derek et Stiles.

La révélation eut l'effet d'une bombe et Stiles frappa du poing contre le plan de travail de la cuisine, réussissant à se faire mal au passage. Le pauvre garçon venait tout juste de se faire retirer son plâtre mais souffrait encore s'il ne faisait pas attention. Dans sa chambre, Isaac crut comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il se téléporta presque pour se retrouver en bas de l'escalier. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'embuèrent instantanément lorsqu'elle croisa le regard bleu de Lahey.

- « J'ai démissionné. » répéta-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

- « Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Stiles, visiblement dépité. « Pourquoiiiii ? » se lamenta-t-il, prenant volontairement un ton dramatique.

Derek lui fila un violent coup de coude qui le fit grimacer. L'Alpha fit un signe de tête vers Isaac et Lula qui restaient face à face, séparés par cinq bons mètres mais ne se quittant pas des yeux. Stiles fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas bien ce qu'il se passait. L'ambiance devint tout d'un coup trop pesante ce qui inquiéta l'adolescent qui ne put s'empêcher de reprendre la parole.

- « On peut savoir pourquoi tu as démissionné ou bien on aura la suite au prochain épi... »

Nouveau coup de coude dans les côtés. Stiles lança un regard noir à son amoureux qui se transforma bien vite en un sourire taquin. Derrière le plan de travail, à l'abri des regards, l'adolescent donna une tape sur les fesses de Derek. Ce dernier fit rouler ses yeux bleus verts et s'empêcha de se mettre à rire.

Lula et Isaac se scrutaient toujours du regard, n'avançant pas d'un centimètre et la situation commençait clairement à devenir alarmante pour Derek et Stiles qui ne comprenaient absolument pas ce qu'il se tramait.

- « C'est vrai, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » finit par demander Isaac.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle s'élança simplement vers Lahey, effaçant bien vite les cinq mètres qui les séparaient. Un sourire en coin s'installa sur les lèvres du jeune lycanthrope. Il ouvrit les bras et l'accueillit avec le plus grand plaisir. Lula se sentit soulevée de terre, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Elle agrippa le cou d'Isaac et se rua sur ses lèvres. Face à ce spectacle, les yeux de Stiles devinrent des billes et le mouvement de recul qu'eut Derek valait tout l'or du monde.

- « OH. MY. GOD. » lança Stiles, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Isaac et Lula n'écoutaient plus vraiment ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Ils se sentaient réellement seuls au monde en cet instant. Les lèvres de Lula dansaient contre celles du jeune lycanthrope qui ne regretta pas d'avoir attendu si longtemps. Le baiser fut tendre et brûlant à la fois. Stiles n'en manqua pas une miette, une moue presque envieuse sur le visage. Derek lui lança un regard taquin signifiant que ce serait bientôt son tour de faire de telles démonstrations en public. Stiles fut satisfait et attrapa la main de son amoureux, toujours cachés par le plan de travail.

Bien vite, et sans un mot, Lula et Isaac grimpèrent en rigolant les marches qui les séparaient de la chambre de l'adolescent. Stiles et Derek restèrent un long moment silencieux, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir face à ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Le jeune humain quitta la main de Derek et s'affala sur le fauteuil réservé à l'Alpha.

- « Rassure-moi, tu as eu LA discussion avec Isaac ? » demanda Stiles, le plus sérieusement du monde.

- « De quoi tu parles, encore ? » s'inquiéta l'Alpha, les sourcils froncés.

- « LA discussion que chaque père doit avoir avec son fils. Tu sais, comment on fait les bébés, et tout le toutim. »

- « Je ne suis pas le père d'Isaac, Stiles ! (…) Ni professeur d'éducation sexuelle. »

- « Dommage... » murmura malicieusement l'adolescent. « J'aurai bien voulu que tu m'apprennes quelques trucs. »

Les joues de Stiles et Derek s'empourprèrent à cette évocation. Ils n'avaient jamais franchi le cap du baiser amélioré mais en crevaient d'envie. Ils s'étaient simplement promis de ne pas s'engager dans cette voix-là tant que toutes les personnes qu'ils aimaient n'étaient pas au courant de leur relation. C'était sans doute idiot, mais sans doute le meilleur moyen pour être certains que leur histoire ne resterait pas à jamais clandestine. Le Shérif n'était pas dupe. Il savait déjà que son fils voyait régulièrement quelqu'un car celui-ci découchait de plus en plus souvent. Même s'il s'inquiétait par principe, il savait que Stiles n'était pas du genre à se perdre dans les bras de la mauvaise personne.

- « Avant, je t'aurais arraché la gorge pour avoir osé poser tes fesses dans ce fauteuil. » lança Derek, préférant sans doute changer de conversation.

- « Mais ça, c'était avant ! » se pavana Stiles, attrapant les lunettes de soleil de l'Alpha qui traînaient sur la table et les mettant sur le bout de son nez.

Les yeux de Derek roulèrent, comme souvent face à Stiles.

- « T'avais l'air moins étonné que moi, pour Lula et Isaac. » remarqua l'adolescent.

- « J'ai pensé qu'il était passé à autre chose en fait. Trouvé une copine. J'aurais jamais cru que Lula puisse... Enfin... Pas Isaac quoi. » tenta d'expliquer Derek, toujours aux fourneaux.

Ça aurait été mentir que de dire que voir Isaac et Lula s'embrasser ne l'avait pas perturbé. Le loup-garou avait encore un mal fou à imaginer sa meilleure amie dans les bras de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère. Il avait l'impression de revenir sept ans en arrière, lorsqu'il avait vu Lula embrasser Clyde. Il avait été heureux pour eux mais avait toujours eu peur du jour où il aurait du choisir entre les deux. C'était ça, les couples qui se défont : tu dois inévitablement choisir ton camp.

- « Ça te gène ? » lança Stiles, d'une voix douce.

- « Pour être franc, je n'en sais rien. »

Un sourire triste s'installa sur le visage de l'adolescent qui se leva et alla se blottir dans le dos de Derek. L'Alpha soupira doucement, ses épaules soudainement basses. Stiles déposa un baiser dans son cou, comprenant que cette histoire le tracassait.

- « Je n'en peux plus de nous cacher. » souffla Stiles. « Tu vas sans doute trouver ça puéril et niais mais... Je crois que j'ai besoin de crier à la terre entière que tu es à moi. J'ai besoin de pouvoir me promener dans la rue en glissant ma main dans la tienne. Je... J'en ai juste besoin. Vraiment. »

Les aveux de Stiles eurent raison de Derek qui ferma les yeux pendant de longues secondes. L'adolescent, mal à l'aise, se détacha un peu du corps de son amoureux. L'Alpha ne le laissa pas bien longtemps trop loin de lui, se retourna pour faire face à Stiles et attrapa ses avants-bras pour le rapprocher à nouveau. Le loup-garou passa une main tendre sur la joue de son petit ami.

- « Si tu en as besoin alors... On va le faire. » trancha Derek, rougissant déjà de ce qu'il allait dire. « On va arrêter de se cacher. Si tu le souhaites, je... Moi aussi. Je... Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi Stiles et... »

- « Derek... » l'interrompit l'adolescent, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls dans la pièce.

- « Laisse-moi parler, s'il te plaît. » tonna Derek, ne faisant absolument pas attention à ce qu'essayait de lui dire son petit ami. « Ça fait des années que je n'ai pas été aussi heureux, Stiles. Tu m'as changé. Tu m'as redonné la confiance que j'avais perdu il y a si longtemps. (...) Et j'ai enfin l'impression de pouvoir me construire un avenir. Tu m'agaces comme au premier jour. Mais il n'y a que toi qui peux m'agacer avec autant de tendresse. (…) Annonçons-le ce soir à Isaac et Lulu. »

- « Derek... » tenta à nouveau Stiles en faisant un signe de tête vers Lula et Isaac qui se retenaient sans doute de rire face à la situation.

Stiles se passa la main dans la nuque, visiblement gêné et Derek soupira d'agacement en comprenant qu'il venait de faire une déclaration à cœur ouvert non pas face à une mais trois personnes. Dieu seul savait (et Stiles) à quel point Derek avait un mal fou à se dévoiler. Se rendre compte que son discours envers Stiles avait été épié, cela l'embarrassait vraiment. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir entendu Isaac et Lula entrer dans la pièce. Tout ça parce qu'il s'était emporté dans son affection pour Stiles et son envie de le lui communiquer.

- « Je crois que vous avez compris. » pesta Derek. « Stiles et moi, on... On est amoureux. »

Stiles tourna violemment la tête vers l'Alpha en se rendant compte du mot qu'il venait d'employer. Derek aurait pu simplement dire qu'ils étaient ensemble ou qu'ils étaient en couple. L'annonce prenait une toute autre forme lorsqu'il utilisait le mot _'amoureux'_. Jamais ils n'avaient parlé d'amour. Ils avaient parlé de tout ce qu'il y avait autour, de tout ce qu'ils s'apportaient au quotidien mais jamais ils ne s'étaient dit qu'ils s'aimaient. Parce que ça coulait de source. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de dire _'Je t'aime'_. Pourtant, Stiles se rendit compte pour la première fois à quel point c'était agréable d'entendre ce genre de mot sortir de la bouche de Derek.

Isaac fit quelques pas dans la cuisine et feignit la parfaite ignorance :

- « Amoureux ? L'un de l'autre ? » demanda le blondinet en pointant du doigt son Alpha et Stiles. Derrière lui, Lula évitait soigneusement de ne pas se mettre à rire. « T'es amoureux de Stiles, Derek, c'est ça que tu veux dire ? » répéta Isaac.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas Isaac ? Oui, je suis amoureux de Stiles. »

Les joues de Stiles s'enflammèrent et il hésita un instant à sortir de la pièce tant il attrapait un coup de chaud à cause de cette conversation (et du four qui préchauffait à 180°C depuis plus d'une heure).

- « Ah... » se contenta de dire Isaac.

Derek commença à gigoter un peu sur lui-même, ne comprenant pas bien la réaction de son bêta. Finalement, Lahey s'approcha de son aîné et posa une main sur son épaule :

- « Parce que tu crois que je ne le savais pas déjà ? (…) Je le savais même avant toi. »

- « Qu... Quoi ? » demanda Derek, complètement perdu, ce qui attendrit Stiles qui restait bien silencieux pour une fois.

- « Je savais que tu étais amoureux de Stiles avant même que tu ne t'en rendes compte. »

Isaac pressa sa main sur l'épaule de Derek qui tenta de cacher son émotion en donnant à son bêta une accolade virile. En retrait, Lula et Stiles échangèrent un sourire complice.

- « Du coup, on peut faire une soirée échangiste. » enchaîna Isaac. Stiles manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive à cette remarque. « Puisque Derek va au bal avec Lula, j'irai avec Stiles. »

Cette fois, le jeune humain se mit à tousser si fort que Lula explosa de rire. Quant à Derek, il ne savait pas s'il devait se marrer ou s'énerver.

- « Sérieusement ? » réussit à demander Stiles.

- « Je mettrais ma plus belle robe, Stiles. » persista Isaac, d'un air malicieux. « Et pour mon corsage, j'aimerai beaucoup une fleur rouge. »

Stiles fila un coup de pied dans le mollet de Lahey qui se mit à rire en voyant les têtes de Hale et Stilinski suite à son idée farfelue.

- « T'es con. » pesta Stiles. « Si tu continues, je vais te prendre au mot. Je suis sûr que tu portes très bien la robe, Lahey. »

- « De toutes façons, la soirée de demain risque d'être un peu compromise si Lulu a démissionné, non ? »

C'était la première fois que Lula ré-entendait son surnom dans la bouche de Derek. Cela sonnait comme une véritable caresse et elle lui adressa son regard le plus tendre.

- « C'est vrai, ça. » approuva Stiles, lançant un clin d'œil fier à son petit ami. « Si t'as démissionné du lycée, tu ne vas sans doute pas avoir le droit de te rendre au bal, si ? »

- « En fait, j'ai demandé une dernière faveur au directeur. » raconta Lula. « J'ai pris ma mine triste et je lui ai demandé de venir assister au bal en compagnie de Derek. Je suis assez douée et convaincante, quand je veux. »

Les quatre amis échangèrent une oeillade complice. La soirée promettait d'être douce.

**- FLASHBACK -**

_Le coach Finstock avait ramené Lula chez eux. Il lui avait apporté un verre de thé glacé, pensant que ce maigre geste la réconforterait peut-être un peu. Malheureusement, Lula aurait eu besoin d'un océan de thé glacé pour pouvoir retrouver le sourire. La jeune femme se laissa installer sur le canapé par son père et resta droite, le regard dans le vague. _

_- « Quand tu parlais de partir, tout à l'heure, tu voulais dire qu'on devait partir de Beacon Hills, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_- « Tu ne vas pas partir de Beacon Hills. Ta vie est ici, maintenant. J'ai bien vu la prof de français qui te tourne autour. Elle est mignonne et elle a l'air gentil. Je crois qu'elle ne me dérangerait pas comme belle-mère. » _

_La voix de Lula était étrangement posée, comme si elle s'était déjà vidée de toutes ses larmes et qu'elle n'arrivait plus à exprimer ses émotions. Elle parlait comme si elle était robotisée, comme si son cerveau ne contrôlait pas tout. _

_- « Tu sais bien que la seule femme de ma vie, c'est toi. »_

_- « Foutaises, Papa. Et méga-ringard, aussi. On ne dit plus ça à sa fille, de nos jours. » ironisa Lula, un peu revigorée par la douceur de son père. « Je vais partir. Je pensais aller chez Tante Lizbeth. Ça pourrait me faire du bien, de voir l'Europe et puis... d'être loin de tout ça, tu sais. »_

_- « Je sais, Lu'. »_

_- « Appelle-là, maintenant. Demande-lui si c'est possible. J'ai besoin de partir. Tout de suite. »_

_Le coach ne comprit pas bien l'empressement de sa fille unique. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle désirait partir si vite. Il avait tellement peur qu'elle prenne cette décision à la légère et le regrette amèrement._

_- « Ne te précipite pas. » conseilla-t-il._

_- « J'en ai besoin. Je te jure que j'en ai besoin. »_

_- « Pour quelques mois ? » tenta-t-il de se convaincre._

_- « Je ne pourrais jamais regarder Derek en face. Je... »_

_- « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Derek ? »_

_Bobby Finstock ne savait pas comment Derek avait pu laisser sa fille se noyer dans les méandres du malheur. Il avait entendu tant de bien du jeune Hale lorsque Lula était arrivée à Beacon Hills. La jeune fille avait souvent décrit son ami comme un garçon au grand cœur, incapable de faire du mal à une mouche. Apparemment, elle s'était durement trompée. Car en jugeait l'état de sa fille, Derek Hale lui avait fait du mal._

_- « Si je te raconte, tu me promets de me laisser partir ? »_

_- « Je... » commença difficilement le coach. Il ne pouvait pas laisser sa fille unique s'éloigner de lui, c'était trop dur._

_- « Pour quelques mois. » mentit-elle. _

_- « Alors, promis. »_

_Lula avait raconté. Parfois, elle avait eu l'impression de citer un mauvais bouquin de science-fiction. Elle ne s'était jamais rendue compte qu'elle avait baigné dans un monde aussi improbable. Son père ne l'interrompit pas, bien que choqué par ce qu'il entendait. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé l'histoire, son père s'était brusquement levé, avait attrapé le téléphone._

_- « J'appelle Lizbeth. »_

_Il avait compris. Compris que sa fille devait se reconstruire. Loin de Beacon Hills. Loin de Derek._

**- FIN DE FLASHBACK -**

La Camaro de Derek se gara au niveau de l'appartement de Lula. Il appréhendait. La soirée de la veille s'était bien passé, ils avaient ri, Lula et Stiles avaient trop bu et ils avaient partagé un moment extraordinaire. Le bal signifiait autre chose pour eux. Les souvenirs se bousculaient. Lorsque la jeune femme sortit enfin de l'appartement, les yeux de Derek s'illuminèrent. Il eut l'impression de remonter des années en arrière. Elle était resplendissante dans sa robe blanche.

- « Arrête de me regarder ça. » fanfaronna-t-elle. « Je vais finir par croire que tu aimes les femmes ! »

Elle lui lança un clin d'œil et il lui donna une tape dans le bas du dos, pour qu'elle monte dans la voiture.

- « Ça a de l'allure d'aller au bal en Camaro. »

- « Stiles est mort de jalousie. » fit remarquer Derek.

- « Tu m'étonnes ! Isaac est dégoûté d'y aller en Jeep. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire puis restèrent un long moment à se regarder.

- « T'es beau. » avoua-t-elle. « Je vais en faire des jaloux, ce soir. »

- « Comment on a fait, Lula ? » demanda soudain Derek.

- « De... De quoi ? » s'inquiéta la jeune femme, remarquant que le visage du lycanthrope s'était peu à peu fermé.

- « Pour vivre sept ans loin l'un de l'autre. Comment on a fait ? »

- « J'en sais rien. On l'a fait, c'est tout. »

- « Je me déteste pour ce que je vous ai fait à Clyde et toi. »

- « Je sais. Mais il est temps d'oublier le passé et de s'écrire de nouveaux souvenirs, non ? » confia Lula avec un sourire aux lèvres. « Parce que malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de formidable. Que tu mérites d'arrêter de culpabiliser pour tes erreurs. On en fait tous. » continua-t-elle en posant sa main sur l'avant bras de son ami. « Et je veux juste que tu saches que je t'aime, qu'Isaac t'aime et que, bien entendu, Stiles t'aime. T'as des gens incroyables autour de toi. Je veux juste que tu apprennes à en profiter.

* * *

Au même moment, la Jeep de Stiles faisait une entrée en trombe devant le loft de Hale et Lahey.

- « T'es en retard. » grommela Isaac.

- « Ouais ben... Elle fait ce qu'elle peut, ma voiture. » se vexa Stiles tout en sortant du véhicule. « Bon, j'ai apporté ce que tu m'avais demandé. »

Isaac lança un regard suspicieux à Stiles, ne comprenant pas vraiment de quoi il parlait. C'est en voyant son ami sortir une fleur rouge de sa poche que Lahey eut tout le loisir de deviner ce que préparait Stilinski.

- « Sérieusement ? »

- « Quoi, elle te plaît pas ma fleur rouge pour ton corsage ? » se moqua le jeune humain.

- « Allez, vas-y, fais-toi plaisir, accroche-là. » se résigna Isaac.

Stiles ne se fit pas prier et accrocha la fleur au costume de son ami.

- « Et voilà, on est fin prêts ! » constata Stiles, fier du résultat.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter dans la voiture, Stiles fut arrêté dans son élan par Isaac qui l'attrapa par le bras.

- « Je voulais te dire... »

- « Oui ? » s'inquiéta Stiles, étonné par l'air soudain sérieux de Lahey.

- « Je suis content pour toi, Stiles. Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit, mais vraiment. Je suis content pour toi. »

- « De quoi tu parles ? »

- « De toi et Derek. Je suis heureux pour vous, pour Derek, pour toi. Tu mérites tout le bonheur que tu donnes aux autres. »

Le cœur de Stiles manqua un battement tant cette déclaration d'amitié le secouait. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que Lahey prononcerait un jour de telles paroles. Stiles tenta de garder une certaine contenance en bombant légèrement le torse et en souriant de manière un peu trop forcée ce qui amusa le grand blond.

- « Ça dégouline de bons sentiments, ici. On ferait mieux d'y aller. » finit par dire le jeune humain en passant une main gênée dans sa nuque.

Si Stiles avait réussi à laisser éclater ses sentiments pour Derek, il n'était pas encore un professionnel pour se dévoiler totalement. Isaac ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Il connaissait assez Stiles pour savoir que les compliments le décontenançaient beaucoup. Sans doute parce qu'il n'y était pas vraiment habitué. Isaac grimpa dans la jeep et se mit à pester :

- « Quand je pense que Lula est dans une Camaro, en ce moment. »

- « Oh, c'est bon ! » s'offensa Stiles, agacé qu'on maltraite sa voiture adorée. « J'allais te dire que je suis content pour Lula et toi mais t'es en train de me faire changer d'avis. »

Finalement, un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'humain et il donna un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule de Lahey. Il mit le contact à sa voiture, eut un mal fou à démarrer, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité des deux garçons.

- « Ok, elle ne tiendra peut-être pas une année de plus. » se contenta de faire remarquer Stiles.

* * *

- « J'ai l'impression de faire vieille, parmi toutes ces jeunettes. » se plaignit Lula, lorsqu'elle pénétra au bras de Derek dans la salle du bal.

- « On s'en fiche, t'es la plus belle. »

La jeune femme donna un léger coup de fesse à son ami et éclata de rire avant d'être interrompue par M. Laeddis, le directeur du lycée.

- « Quel bonheur de vous voir à nouveau réunis ! » lança-t-il en posant une main protectrice sur les bras des deux amis qui échangèrent un regard ravi. « Je crois que vous faites partie de mes élèves préférés, avec Clyde. » confia-t-il. « Ne le dites à personne, nous ne sommes pas censés avoir des préférences, dans l'éducation nationale. »

Lula adressa un grand sourire à son ancien collègue.

- « Je vais regretter votre départ de notre équipe, Mlle Finstock. »

- « Vous pouvez m'appeler Lula, je vous l'ai déjà dit cent fois. »

Le directeur fronça les sourcils en voyant quelques troubles fêtes en train de rajouter du rhum dans le punch. Cela rappela immédiatement Clyde à Lula et Derek qui soupirèrent à l'unisson.

- « Lula ! » interpella une dernière fois le directeur tout en traînant les trois plaisantins loin du bol géant de punch. « Vous savez ce qui signifie le prénom Tallulah ? » demanda-t-il alors que Lula secouait déjà négativement la tête. « Ça signifie, _Leaping Waters_. Eaux bondissantes. Je trouve que ça vous va comme un gant. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'embuèrent légèrement face à ce compliment. Derek déposa une main amicale dans le dos de Lula.

- « C'est vrai que ça te va bien. » appuya-t-il. « T'es rentré d'un bond dans ma vie, t'en est sortie de la même manière. »

- « Crois-tu que je suis désormais revenue pour de bon ? » s'amusa-t-elle.

- « T'as plutôt intérêt de devenir une eau calme, maintenant. »

- « Moi, calme ? Tu blagues, là, Derek Hale ? »

Derek entraîna son amie sur la piste de danse au milieu des autres couples sous le regard tendre de Stiles et Isaac qui venaient d'arriver. Scott et Allison débarquèrent immédiatement vers eux, contents de les voir enfin arriver. McCall grimaça en voyant la fleur rouge accrochée au costume de Lahey.

- « Euh... C'est pas les filles qui ont ça d'habitude ? » questionna le lycanthrope brun.

- « Il faut que je te parle. » trancha Stiles tout en attrapant son meilleur ami par le bras pour l'entraîner à l'écart.

Stiles ne pouvait pas garder ce secret plus longtemps. Scott était son meilleur ami et il s'en voulait presque de l'avoir tenu éloigné de lui durant tout ce temps. McCall interrogea Stiles du regard, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi son meilleur pote semblait si angoissé.

- « Si je te dis que je suis en couple, tu me dis quoi ? » commença Stiles, préférant y aller en douceur.

- « Wo. Ben euh... Je suis super heureux pour toi, Stiles. On va pouvoir enfin faire une soirée entre couples ! » s'empressa McCall, soudain bien excité par la nouvelle.

- « Et si je te dis que je suis en couple avec un homme ? »

- « Oh. » dit simplement Scott, décontenancé. « Ça change pas grand chose, en fait. Je suis toujours content pour toi, tu crois quoi ? » ajouta-t-il en donnant une tape dans l'épaule de son meilleur ami. « T'es quand même pas en train de m'annoncer que tu sors avec Isaac ? Parce que ça serait bizarre, hein ? Bien que ça expliquerait la fleur rouge sur son costume. Oh mon dieu, Stiles, tu sors pas avec Isaac, quand même ? »

L'air mi-horrifié mi-curieux de Scott manqua de faire exploser de rire Stiles. Pourtant, il restait très fébrile, sachant très bien que sur une échelle de 1 à 10 des petits amis non désirés par McCall, Derek devait représenter un beau 10/10.

- « Et si je te dis que son nom est Derek ? » tenta Stiles, timidement.

- « Derek qui ? (…) Pas Derek Hale, quand même ? » se mit à rire Scott, n'y croyant pas une seconde. « Stiles, t'es vraiment le pro de la blague ! »

- « Je ne déconne pas, Scott. »

- « Les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleures, Stiles ! C'est toi qui m'a appris ça. »

Le jeune humain fronça les sourcils et tenta de faire comprendre à Scott qu'il ne blaguait vraiment pas. Lorsque McCall capta, sa bouche s'ouvrit si grand que Stiles crut qu'il faisait un arrêt cardiaque. Le lycanthrope lança un regard détestable à Derek qui dansait toujours avec Lula et semblait énormément s'amuser. Quant à Stiles, il gigotait beaucoup, inquiet par le silence de son meilleur ami.

- « Scott... » commença-t-il.

- « Je vais attendre un peu avant de le tuer, mais je te jure que je vais lui faire la peau. » grogna McCall, la mâchoire serrée. Stiles déglutit difficilement. « Ou alors tu me promets sur la tête de... Sur la tête de notre amitié. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils parce que l'amitié n'avait pas vraiment de tête, en fait. Il préféra cependant ne pas faire de réflexion vu la tronche que faisait McCall.

- « Tu veux que je te promette quoi ? »

- « Qu'il te traite bien et que tu es heureux. »

Le visage de Scott s'adoucit immédiatement et Stiles soupira de soulagement en le constatant.

- « Je déteste Derek mais je suis capable de faire des efforts. Je ne suis pas aussi borné que j'en ai l'air. »

Instinctivement, Stiles attrapa son meilleur pote dans ses bras et le serra très fort, signe qu'il était heureux de sa réaction.

- « Par contre, s'il te fait le moindre mal, je lui arrache les yeux. Et la langue. Et les oreilles. »

- « D'accord. » accepta Stiles, jugeant le compromis honnête.

- « Alors, il te rend heureux ? » demanda Scott.

- « Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été. »

Les deux meilleurs amis échangèrent un regard lourd de sens et finirent par rejoindre Allison et Isaac qui discutaient de la pluie et du beau temps. Bientôt, Lula et Derek firent de même, essoufflés d'avoir trop dansés, heureux de s'être retrouvés. Bien qu'officiellement plus enseignante, Lula gardait ses distances avec Isaac, au plus grand dam de son amoureux. Scott lança un regard qui se voulait noir à Derek mais s'éclipsa bien vite avec Allison pour aller danser.

- « T'as un autre plan, à part l'enseignement ? » demanda Stiles à l'égard de Lula.

- « Isaac m'a fait comprendre que j'avais un certain talent pour la création de tee-shirts et... Je crois que je vais sérieusement me lancer là-dedans. »

- « Tu... Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui crée tous ces formidables tee-shirts que tu portes ? » s'empressa de demander Stiles, admiratif. « Crée ta page Facebook, je serais ton premier fan. Et je veux absolument ton tee-shirt sur le sarcasme. C'est mon préféré. »

Stiles avait parlé si vite que les trois autres restèrent un instant désorientés.

- « C'est trop cool. » conclut-il, comprenant que ses trois compères étaient un peu étonnés par tant d'enthousiasme.

Lula aperçut son père qui, pour ne pas changer, était encore chaperon au bal de fin d'année. Le coach guettait le moindre fait et geste des lycéens d'un œil tout de même bienveillant. La jeune femme attrapa son petit ami par le bras et l'entraîna vers Bobby Finstock. Alors que Lula allait parler, son père l'en empêcha.

- « C'est quoi cette histoire de démission, Lula ? Dis-moi que c'est une blague. »

- « J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter. » signifia la jeune femme, ignorant avec brio les interrogations de son père.

- « Je sais que tu me prends pour un gâteux mais crois-moi, je sais encore reconnaître les joueurs de mon équipe de crosse. »

Comprenant les intentions de Lula d'annoncer à son père leur relation, Isaac était particulièrement mal à l'aise, dansant d'un pied à l'autre, la bouche plissée.

- « Tu connais Isaac Lahey l'excellent joueur de crosse (son père fit une légère moue), tu connais Isaac Lahey le bon élève en éco (nouvelle moue du coach) mais tu ne connais pas Isaac Lahey mon petit ami. »

Bobby fit un bond en arrière en ouvrant grand la bouche et les yeux. Lula restait souriante, malgré la situation particulièrement gênante.

- « Ne fais pas de scène, s'il te plaît. » supplia la jeune femme tandis que son père continuait de grimacer et se prenait désormais la tête entre les mains. « Je connais ton penchant pour les comédies dramatiques mais s'il te plaît, agis normalement, pour une fois. »

Lahey restait en retrait, se rongeant férocement le pouce. Au pire, il allait sans doute se faire tuer par ce père possessif, au mieux, il allait se faire virer de l'équipe de crosse.

- « Ne me dis pas que... » commença le coach, visiblement très perturbé par l'annonce. « Ne me dis pas que tu as démissionné pour ce garçon, Lu'. Sinon je te jure que je vais me noyer dans le bol de punch. »

- « T'abuses, Papa. (…) Je te laisse digérer. Tu t'y feras. T'as pas le choix, de toutes façons. »

Lula claqua une bise sur sa joue et lui tourna le dos. Alors qu'Isaac allait faire de même, encore tout penaud, le coach l'attrapa vivement par l'avant-bras.

- « Ma fille, Lahey. » pesta-t-il. « Ma fille. (…) De toutes les femmes du monde, t'es obligé de choisir ma fille. (…) C'est dommage, je t'aimais bien. Maintenant, vu que tu me piques ma fille, je vais être obligé de te détester. »

Isaac eut du mal à comprendre le raisonnement du coach mais tenta de lui adresser un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace de panique. Lorsque Bobby daigna enfin lui lâcher le bras, Lahey s'empressa de rejoindre sa petite amie.

- « Ton père est fou. »

- « Il t'aimera. » certifia Lula. « Parce que je t'aime. »

Et elle s'en alla en virevoltant vers Derek pour qu'il la fasse à nouveau danser. Isaac resta un instant en plan au milieu de la salle des fêtes. Lula Finstock venait de lui dire pour la première fois qu'elle l'aimait.

La suite de la soirée fut des plus agréables. A la fin du bal, les quatre amis allèrent se balader dans le parc désert à cette heure tardive. Ils s'allongèrent dans l'herbe fraîche et restèrent un moment silencieux à contempler le ciel étoilé.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ? » demanda doucement Derek.

- « Et si on commençait par ne plus se quitter ? » proposa Lula.

- « Ça me semble être un bon début. » confia Stiles.

La main de l'Alpha chercha celle de l'adolescent et il entremêla ses doigts à ceux de son amoureux. Stiles soupira d'aise, son cœur ratant un battement comme chaque fois que Derek se montrait aussi attentionné.

La chevelure frisée de Lahey se posa sur le ventre de sa petite amie. Cela incita Lula à glisser sa main dans les cheveux d'Isaac, d'un geste tendre. Un sourire de bienheureux s'installa sur les lèvres du jeune lycanthrope.

Les quatre amis fermèrent délicatement les yeux. La vie leur semblait bien douce en cet instant. Ils avaient cette impression enchanteresse d'être là où ils devaient être.

A Beacon Hills, oui.

_Ensemble, surtout._

**- THE END -**

* * *

**Et voilà, mes loups d'amour. :3 Une page se referme. Je reviens dans le week-end vous poster ma petite surprise :) Restez présents !**

**En attendant, n'hésitez pas à m'envahir de reviews, vous savez comme j'aime ça ! J'ai envie de savoir vos moments préférés de ce dernier chapitre (et des précédents!). Ah, et pourquoi pas aussi vos répliques préférée :P**

**Pour ce qui le veulent, vous pouvez me suivre sur twitter, je ne mords pas (trop), mon pseudo est novocaineforme (vous devriez me reconnaître). **


	9. Chapter 9 - A Lula's playlist

**Voici venu le temps de la (maigre) surprise !**

**Pourquoi une surprise, me direz-vous ? Tout simplement pour vous remercier du temps passer à lire ou/et à reviewer cette fanfiction. Vous avez tous su, à votre façon, m'émouvoir, me faire rire et je vous dis merci parce que sans vous, je crois que cela ferait bien longtemps que j'aurais abandonné les fanfictions. Grâce à vous (les fidèles, les anonymes, ceux qui sont dans l'ombre), j'ai été re-contaminée par le virus de l'écriture qui m'avait longtemps quitté.**

**Appelez cette surprise 'un bonus' si vous le souhaitez. Ce chapitre bonus se situe quelques jours après le bal de fin d'année.**

**Je ne ferais pas de long discours, je conclue immédiatement par un immense : _ M.E.R.C.I. _**

**Amusez-vous, continuez d'être vous.**

**Valentine.**

* * *

- « On l'a fait ! » s'exclama Stiles, fier de lui, roulant sans doute un peu trop des mécaniques au goût de Derek. « Me regarde pas comme ça. » pesta l'adolescent qui continuait de prendre cet air condescendant qui lui allait si bien au teint. « T'en menais pas large, tout à l'heure. Tu devrais être satisfait d'avoir accompli une telle prouesse. » insista le fils Stilinski, les joues rouges. « Tu te rends compte qu'on l'a fait, ou pas ? Ça fait des semaines qu'on se demande comment ça va se passer et ça y est, c'est fait. Quel soulagement ! »

En entendant le mot 'soulagement' sortir des lèvres roses de Stiles, les sourcils de Derek se froncèrent immédiatement. Tout d'un coup, le lycanthrope n'était plus sûr qu'ils pensaient parler de la même chose. La situation devenait embarrassante et ne demandait qu'à être éclaircie.

- « Tu parles de quoi, Stiles ? » grommela le loup-garou. « Du fait qu'on ait fait l'amour pour la première il y a une heure ou bien... ? »

Les joues de Derek n'avaient jamais été aussi rouges. Cette première fois avec Stiles avait été absolument délicieuse, les deux garçons n'auraient pas pu rêver mieux. Ils avaient su allier douceur et passion à merveille. Derek avait encore la sensation des doigts de l'humain s'agripper aux siens tandis qu'il lui faisait l'amour. Il entendait encore ses gémissements de plaisir infinis, ses souffles longs, saccadés. Et voilà que Stiles fanfaronnait à ce propos comme si leur acte devenait une performance plus qu'un geste d'amour. Derek était décontenancé par l'attitude de son petit ami et comptait bien le lui faire savoir.

- « Mais non, idiot ! Je parle de ce matin, quand on a enfin avoué à mon père qu'on aimait se rouler des pelles. Et que tu as réussi à faire passer ça comme une lettre à la poste. Avec douceur et délicatesse. Il n'a même pas essayé de te tuer Derek ! Tu te rends compte ? Il t'a même serré la main en partant. C'est dingue et génial. »

Derek ne se sentait pas très malin d'avoir cru que Stiles puisse parler de leur première fois de façon aussi détachée. Le lycanthrope soupira légèrement, rassuré. Même si le fait que l'annonce au père de Stiles soit plus importante que leurs premiers ébats, ça le laissait un peu pantelant, le Derek.

- « Mais si tu veux savoir, il y a autre chose que tu as réussi à faire passer avec douceur et délicatesse. » rajouta le lycéen, se pinçant ensuite les lèvres pour ne pas se mettre à rire.

- « STILES ! » grogna le lycanthrope, gêné par l'indécence des propos de son petit ami. Parce que cette fois, Stiles parlait bien de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux sous la couette.

- « Comme une lettre à la poste. » ajouta Stiles, amusé.

- « Oh je t'en supplie, tais-toi. »

- « Fais moi taire, alors. » s'empressa de dire l'adolescent, défiant par la même occasion son amour de lycanthrope.

- « On devrait partir. Tu sais bien qu'on a encore une sacré route à faire avant d'arriver à l'hôtel. »

Stiles soupira et grimaça en même temps ce qui en soit était une prouesse technique. Le couple avait prévu de partir loin de tout pendant une semaine, un peu comme ils l'avaient fait lors de leur virée à Newport Beach. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver seuls, de se ressourcer un peu. Stiles avait préparé ses valises en y jetant tout ce qu'il trouvait de propre dans sa chambre. C'est là qu'ils étaient descendus et avaient annoncé la nouvelle au Shérif. _'Je pars en vacances avec Chouchou, ici présent !'_ avait d'abord crâné l'adolescent pour cacher son malaise. En voyant la tête de son père devenir plus blanche que le lait qu'il était en train d'avaler, il avait laissé Derek se débrouiller seul avec les explications. Stiles avait été lâche mais n'avait pas regretté un instant. Il avait même été étonné que le poing de son père ne finisse pas dans le nez de son petit ami. Derek avait exprimé son amour avec respect et tendresse, avait promis de ne jamais blesser Stiles et le Shérif avait simplement acquiescé. En retrait, Stiles avait simplement grimacé, ne comprenant pas comment son père pouvait le laisser partir aussi facilement dans les bras d'un ancien délinquant. Sans doute le Shérif n'avait-il pas assez dormi durant la nuit pour laisser une telle chose arriver. Pourtant, avant qu'ils ne partent, son père avait attrapé le bras de Derek et avait dit : _'Je fais confiance à Stiles, mais je ne te fais pas confiance à toi, Derek.'_ Là, les deux amoureux avaient pâli et Stiles aurait finalement préféré que son père continue d'être bercé d'inconscience et laisse son fils batifoler tranquillement je ne sais où avec le lycanthrope. _'Quand vous serez arrivés, vous m'enverrez les coordonnées exactes de l'endroit où vous séjournez. Stiles me donnera un coup de téléphone chaque matin et chaque soir à 9h00 et 22h00. Si jamais il n'a, ne serait-ce qu'une minute de retard, j'envoie immédiatement les flics du coin t'arrêter, Derek Hale.' _Les yeux de Stiles étaient devenues des billes en entendant le discours alarmiste de son père. Quand à Derek, il restait d'un calme olympien ce qui attisait encore plus l'admiration de l'adolescent. Le lycanthrope avait hoché la tête pour accepter en disant simplement : _'J'y veillerai, Shérif.'_ Le père de Stiles avait finalement lâché le bras de Derek, avait fait un sourire plus que forcé et avait dit : _'Et puis amusez-vous bien, sinon !'_. Derek avait tendu sa main vers le Shérif et ce dernier l'avait serré, un peu trop fort. Mais tout ce que Stiles retenait, c'était l'aplomb dont avait fait preuve son petit ami face à cette figure autoritaire parfois déconcertante. Il n'en était tombé que plus amoureux de Derek Hale. Si cela était encore possible.

Ils s'étaient arrêté dans un motel, soit disant pour se restaurer et se reposer un peu après quatre heures de route. Ils n'avaient pas tenu cinq minutes sans s'embrasser fougueusement. Ils avaient fait voler leurs vêtements et leurs sentiments.

- « On doit vraiment repartir tout de suite ? » se plaignit Stiles, avec un moue boudeuse mais audacieuse sur le visage.

- « Tout de suite, Stiles. _» _

- « Restons encore un peu. »

L'attitude était clairement de plus en plus provocatrice et féline ce qui déclencha une petite étincelle dans les yeux bleus de Derek.

- « La maison que je nous ai loué pour la semaine est au bord d'une plage déserte, Stiles. On sera seuls au monde. On pourra... »

- « D'accord, on y va. »

Derek regarda Stiles se lever précipitamment et rassembler ses affaires en quelques secondes. L'adolescent n'était pas très dur à convaincre. Le simple fait de s'imaginer caresser la peau de Derek près de la mer, ça le rendait fougueux.

- « Dépêche. » avait insisté Stiles. « Il nous reste encore plus d'une heure de route avant... »

Alors l'Alpha se dépêcha, fondant devant l'attitude de son amoureux. Ils grimpèrent dans la Camaro et éclatèrent de rire en constatant qu'ils se comportaient comme deux dingues. C'est ce qu'ils étaient et ils s'en moquaient un peu. Ils étaient dingues ensemble, c'est tout ce qui importait. Stiles ouvrit la boîte à gants et en sortit un CD.

- « Lula m'a donné ça avant de partir. » déclara l'adolescent tout en sortant le disque de son étui et l'insérant dans l'auto-radio.

- « Elle et ses compils. » fit remarquer Derek, en roulant des yeux.

- « Attends, je te lis ce qu'elle a marqué sur la jaquette. Déjà, le titre c'est _The fool and the moon_ _(*L'imbécile et la lune)_. Je crois qu'elle parle de toi en parlant d'imbécile, ça te va bien. » se moqua Stiles qui se reçut bien vite une tape sur le haut de la tête. « Oh, qu'est-ce que tu peux être susceptible, Derek ! Donc, je continue le mot de Lula. _'Un petit cadeau pour que votre route vers le soleil vous paraisse moins longue et que Stiles n'ait pas à supporter les interminables silences de Derek. Je me suis permise de souligner les paroles qui me font passer à vous, à nous. Pour le bon vieux temps et les nouveaux souvenirs.' _Je t'ai déjà dit que j'adorais Lula ? Dieu la bénisse !»

- « Met le CD en route, Stiles, au lieu de dire des bêtises. »

_**« The fool and the moon»**_

_'a lula's playlist'_

_(vous pouvez l'écouter ici, il suffit de remplacer le {dot} par un point : _

_www{dot}grooveshark{dot}com/playlist/The+Fool+And+The+Moon/86854506_

_ou ici si vous préférez youtube (mais je vous conseille le premier lien, vous ne serez pas embêtés par les pubs toutes les deux chansons!) : www{dot}youtube{dot}com/playlist?list=PLYE9CxXxhMwnBcwg8EWpUs6vngJDKMVxw )_

**1/ go-AVALANCHE CITY**

_So go lovely, go far away, I've set you free__  
_

_Cause I know that we belong__  
_

_Held in arms of the sea_

**2/ lady on the water-BLITZEN TRAPPER**

_my lady on the water__  
_

_place your thumb upon my tongue__  
_

_be the song no one has sung__  
_

_change these rivers in my veins into wine_

**3/ soldier up kid-THE CO**

_In between you and I_

_Cross our fingers_

_Watch the sky_

_Now I'm always looking for_

_The right way out_

**4/ wash away-JOE PURDY**

_And I got troubles oh, but not today  
_

_Cause they gonna wash away  
_

_This old heart gonna take them away_

**5/ if you ever come back-THE SCRIPT**

_I'll leave the door on the latch __  
_

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back__  
_

_There'll be a light in the hall and a key under the mat __  
_

_If you ever come back__  
_

_There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on __  
_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

**6/ our deal-BEST COAST**

_I wish you would tell me__  
_

_how you really feel__  
_

_but you'll never tell me__  
_

_cos thats not our deal_

**7/ something good can work-TWO DOOR CINEMA CLUB**

_Let's make this happen, girl _

_you gonna show the world that something good can work _

_and it can work for you. _

**8/ the wolves-BEN HOWARD**

_Where you been hiding lately, where you been hiding from the news__  
_

_Because we've been fighting lately, oh we've been fighting with the wolves._

_We lost faith, in the arms of love._

**9/ sugarplum-EUGENE MCGUINNESS**

_For tomorrow we will rush and crush on the underground  
_

_And sure enough the wheels on that bus will go round and round and round  
_

_I want you as you are  
__  
_**10/ dancing with the devil-WOLF GANG**

_If you're the chosen one,__  
_

_how does it feel to be loved by no one__  
_

_If you're the number 1,__  
_

_where do you run to_

_can you hide behind the sun_

**11/ you have killed me-MORRISSEY**

_As I live and breathe__  
_

_You have killed me__  
_

_There is no point saying this again__  
_

_But I forgive you, I forgive you__  
_

_Always I do forgive you_

**12/ happy ending****_-_****THE STROKES**

_Baby, show me where to go  
_

_Some things I don't wanna know  
_

_Baby, tell me if you're sure  
_

_Out all the time _

_Everybody needs a shadow _

**13/ sounds like hallelujah-THE HEAD AND THE HEART**

_I'm just waitin' on the moon__  
_

_With all the stars and all its gloom__  
_

_We can watch it fall right back in to place__  
_

_So I won't keep myself around__  
_

_Just to keep you warm_

**14/ loveblood-KING CHARLES**

_If you've got love in your blood,  
_

_If it is bolder than death,  
_

_Let is spill, let is spill,  
_

_Over the heart you love best.  
_**  
15/ The city-PATRICK WOLF**

_I hate to see you cry __**  
**_

_But when you open up to me __**  
**_

_I take you in my arms _

_Won't let the city destroy our love._

Lorsque le CD se termina, Derek et Stiles restèrent un long moment sans parler. Ils avaient été émus par ce cadeau, avaient un peu dansé sur leur siège mais avaient écouté avec attention chaque parole. A plusieurs reprises, Stiles avait attrapé la main de Derek en constatant que son petit ami était tourneboulé par la musique qui envahissait les enceintes de la Camaro.

Comme prévu, ils n'avaient pas vu la route passer et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, le paysage qui se présenta à eux leur coupa le souffle. Stiles sortit rapidement de la voiture pour s'élancer sur la crique, effectivement déserte. Il fit de grands signes pour que Derek le rejoigne. Il glissa à nouveau sa main dans celle du lycanthrope.

- « On ferait mieux de ranger nos affaires. » constata Derek, un peu trop terre à terre, comme souvent.

- « Ca peut attendre. » assura-Stiles. « Par contre, il ne va pas falloir attendre trop longtemps avant de prévenir mon père, tu sais. »

- « Déjà fait. Je lui ai envoyé les coordonnées par texto. »

- « WO. » admira l'adolescent. « T'es plus vif d'esprit que ce que je pensais. (…) Du coup, on est vraiment seuls, maintenant ? » Derek fit un signe de tête pour confirmer. « Et toi tu préfères aller ranger nos affaires plutôt que de me sauter dessus ? Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi, Derek Hale ? »

Et le nommé Derek Hale fit tomber délicatement Stilinski sur le sable.

- « Fais-moi découvrir l'Amour encore une fois, Derek. » souffla Stiles, les yeux déjà fiévreux et le corps brûlant.

'Je t'aime' furent les seuls mots que Derek fut capable de prononcer. Le cœur de Stiles manqua le coche.

* * *

**Sur ces quelques mots s'achèvent donc l'aventure 'Leaping Waters'. En espérant avoir su faire passer toutes les émotions que je désirais :3 **

**Je souhaite que ce petit cadeau vous ait plu et que vous aurez apprécié les chansons que j'ai souhaité vous faire partager (qui me font toutes, à leur façon, penser à Lula, Stiles, Derek et Isaac). **

**J'espère aussi que vous me suivrez pour une nouvelle aventure qui sera sans doute la suite de 'Brave New World' que j'ai posté il y a quelques jours.**

**Je vous embrasse, du fond du coeur.**

**Valentine.**


End file.
